A Date for a Debt
by Riles
Summary: So it was a date with a ruthless criminal. Big deal. Two dates on the same night, one boy who she loves, another jealous Titan, and an annoyed Beast Boy? That could cause some difficulties. The lesson to be learned: the Dating Game is very dangerous.
1. A Trip Into the Sea

Disclaimer: (thanks CiNnAmOnCoOkIeS for reminding me!) I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Starfire's eyes grew bright. "I suggest a large bottle of mustard with unhealthy junk food and _A Walk to Remember_."

"Not if it was the last movie on EARTH." Beast Boy made a point of looking disgusted. "Star, how can you watch that lovey-duvey crap? There's action, horror, comedy, sci-fi, and all these other great kinds of movies, and what do you pick out? Romance."

"But it is a wonderful moving picture of a popular boy and a not-so-popular girl and how they fall in love! It is truly a great direction by Adam Shankman!" Starfire said happily.

Beast Boy stared at her. "And you KNOW you've watched a movie too much when you can tell me who directed it."

"BB, chill. Let the lady watch her movie," Cyborg said. "It is her night to pick."

"But she picks that movie _every single time_!" Beast Boy protested once more.

"You pick out a comedy every single time," Raven said pointedly.

"At least it isn't the same movie!" Beast Boy said. "And I do occasionally pick out horror or something."

Raven shrugged. "Don't watch it, then."

"But I want to watch a movie!" Beast Boy complained.

"Look, we're going to watch _A Walk to Remember_," Robin said. "Again." He paused, trying not to look too upset by watching the movie for the seventeenth Thursday in a row. "Either you watch it with us, or you don't watch anything at all."

Robin didn't particularly mind watching romance with Starfire—it's not like he actually watched the screen anyway—but he did wish she'd pick out something a bit more interesting once in a while.

Beast Boy made a noise of contempt and sat down on the couch next to Raven with his arms folded, glaring at the TV where Starfire's favorite movie was beginning.

A loud, extended noise and a red light blinking announced trouble. Starfire looked vaguely put out, but the rest of the team hurried to the computer to see what was the matter.

"Titans!" Aqualad's face appeared on the screen. "It's Tritan! One of them escaped and made another army! Now they're attempting to attack the surface! I need some help!"

"We're on our way," Robin said, quickly turning around as Aqualad's face disappeared. "Cyborg, get the T-Sub ready. You've got five. Beast Boy, go help Cyborg."

"Right," Cyborg and Beast Boy said simultaneously.

"Raven, try contacting the other Titans. Speedy, Wildebeast, any of them. Tell them what's going on and see if they can't help out. I don't know how large this army is now, but I don't think we can pull the same trick on them we did last time."

Raven nodded and went behind Robin to do some quick calling using the computer.

"Starfire—" Robin paused, looking at her. "Try not to be too put out."

Robin raced off to do some other job before Starfire could comment.

Starfire sat back down on the couch and stared at the television where her favorite movie had not been turned off. Landon was speaking with the principle about lying to another student. Starfire didn't approve of lying or jumping off high places into shallow rivers, and the first time she had watching this scene, she stood and yelled that the principle did not punish the evil boy enough. Drama and tutoring were enjoyable, and not adequate retribution for the crimes Landon had committed. Raven had quickly forced her down in her seat, trying not to look embarrassed, and it was then on that they decided not to go to the theater to see a movie. It was the reason movie night was a daily part of their lives now.

Cyborg appeared on the screen Raven was just leaving. "Hey, we're ready. You guys comin' down anytime soon or what?"

"Be right down," Raven informed him, shutting the computer off. "Starfire, you ready?"

Starfire sighed. "Yes. But where is Robin?"

"Right here," Robin said. "Just had to check up on something. Cyborg said they're ready?"

"Ready and waiting," Raven said, heading downstairs.

Robin and Starfire followed her, going as far down as Cyborg's lab space. He kept his car, his sub, and many other miscellaneous things he was working on down here. At the moment, Cyborg was smacking Beast Boy upside the head in the front of the already-fueled sub.

"Man, I'm tellin' ya, if you keep touching my baby, I'm gonna hurt you!"

"I wasn't _touching_, I was _admiring_…."

Cyborg paused for a moment and looked his sub over. "Yeah, she is a beauty, isn't she?"

"Hey, what does this button do?" Beast Boy pushed a red button on Robin's end of the sub.

The entire sub shut down.

"BB!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by his collar and chucked him towards the oncoming trio. Beast Boy crashed into them magnificently.

"Beast Boy, stop fooling around," Robin reprimanded. "Aqualad's in trouble."

Cyborg was examining the sub. "Ah, man! Now I gotta restart her and everything! BB, DON'T MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!"

While Cyborg went and messed around with his mechanics, Robin talked statistics with Raven, leaving Starfire to vaguely listen while imagining what they could be doing if Tritan had not interrupted their night.

"Who'd you call?" Robin asked as he pushed Beast Boy off him.

"Hot Spot, Speedy, Wildebeast, Bumblebee; I even tried getting in touch with our recent Red X by that suit of yours," Raven said.

Robin flinched slightly as mistakes were recalled. "Who can come?"

"Hot Spot said he didn't do well with water. I caught Speedy in the middle of a fight and he said he would try, though it didn't look promising at the moment. I have no idea was Wildebeast said, it was some kind of grunt. Bumblebee never picked up. Red X…" Raven paused.

"What?" Robin said, feeling this was about him.

"I did get in touch with him. He said if… if Starfire would go on a date with him, he'd be there in a heartbeat."

"WHAT?" Robin yelled as Cyborg got the sub running again. "NOT A CHANCE!"

Raven looked slightly guilty as she didn't answer and headed towards the sub.

"Raven, what did you do?" Robin asked, stalking her.

Starfire followed, not aware of their conversation. She was imagining the scene where Landon had discovered that Jamie was terribly sick. Starfire started to cry, as she always did at that scene.

"Star, don't cry, I'll get you out of this," Robin said, wiping her tears away as they entered the sub. "Raven, I can't believe you told him she'd do it! You didn't even ask her!"

"If the army has gotten bigger, than the five of us and Aqualad won't be able to do much. We'll need all the help we can get, and I can guarantee that our favorite thief has been stealing some more zynothium to power that suit of yours. He's probably even come up with his own belt of some kind, if he's smart enough to get through Titan's security. He'll be a great asset." Raven climbed into her seat and listened to the rest of Robin's blabbering through the sound system.

"—STILL GIVES YOU NO REASON TO FORCE STARFIRE ON A DATE!"

"What is it I am doing?" Starfire asked, realizing Robin had said her name.

"RAVEN SET YOU UP FOR A DATE!"

"Who am I dating?" Starfire asked innocently.

"RED X!" Robin wasn't sure if it was making him feel better or not, yelling through the sound system, but he did know that he was getting his point across.

"Is this Red X the thief or will it be Robin in disguise?" Starfire asked.

The girl was clueless, Robin decided. "THE THIEF!"

Cyborg started up the sub without the usual checkup on the systems. At least he knew the sound system was working.

"I am dating a criminal?" Starfire asked, rather upset. "Why do I like him?"

"YOU DON'T!"

"So why am I dating him?"

Robin gave up quickly and decided driving was a better use of his time. The sound system was quiet for a little while before Robin spoke again.

"I've got Aqualad's coordinates. We should be arriving within the minute. Beast Boy, get ready to get out. Starfire… if you see X, STAY AWAY."

"But I thought I was dating him?" Starfire asked. "Why would I wish to leave my date?"

"Do you like Red X, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"He is a criminal! Of course I do not like him!"

"Do you want to be around a criminal, someone you don't like?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire paused, thinking. "No, I do not."

"There ya go, then." Cyborg said. "See how difficult that was, Robin? And look, I didn't yell at all."

"SHUT UP!"

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy smiled. Starfire was oblivious, as always.

A body flew towards them and smashed into the front window.

"Aqualad! Beast Boy, go! Titans, get ready to fire!" Robin instructed, moving one hand from the wheel to the laser. Robin ejected Beast Boy, his end of the sub filling with quite a bit of water as the top opened and closed to let him into the sea with Aqualad.

Robin turned the corner with his left hand on the wheel, and his eyes grew wide.

"Army" didn't seem a word big enough for the clones the Titans were staring at. It was a wonder Aqualad had made it this long. Thousands upon thousands of them were lined up, one in the front giving orders, waiting for the Titans to attack.

"This is not good," Cyborg said. He paused. "Oh well!"

Starfire then understood why the boys always played video games. Their hands were moving like gnarklesnaps, sending lasers toward the army with amazing speed.

"I believe you two are… trigger-happy," Starfire said, pushing a big red button once.

A giant rocket emerged from the bottom of the sub and flew towards the bulk of the army. There was a moment of contact where nothing happened at all, then a circular explosion from the place of connection. The Titans shielded their eyes as a huge light erupted, and an unbearable heat began to consume them, slowly eating away at the sub.

"STAR!" Cyborg gasped. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE THAT UNLESS WE'RE SEVEN HUNDRED METERS AWAY! _WE'RE NOT!_"

"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?" Robin yelled, using his cape as a shield to the best he knew how.

Cyborg looked fearful for the first time in a long time as he said, "WE'RE GOING TO GET BURNED ALIVE!"

Starfire was shocked. She hadn't recalled Cyborg saying anything of the sort, and was certain she'd remember if it was something as important as her friends getting burned alive. Perhaps he'd tried to mention it while Robin was yelling through the sound system about her date with Red X.

"CYBORG, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Robin yelled. "OUT OF THE SUB, OUT OF THE WATER, JUST AWAY!"

"THE TURBO ENGINES AREN'T RESPONDING, AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CHARGE THE BACK-UP'S AGAIN AFTER BB SHUT US DOWN!"

Everyone took a moment to glare at Beast Boy, who was swimming away with Aqualad. He obviously assumed they could get out on their own.

"THEN WE'LL HAVE TO EJECT!" Robin yelled. "WE WON'T SURVIVE IN THIS, WE'LL HAVE TO GET OUT AND TRY TO SWIM FOR IT!"

Robin put his hand on the eject buttons, which he controlled from his area of the sub. "READY, ON MY COUNT! ONE, TWO, THREE!"

The seats below them jerked upwards, and the top of the submarine rolled back, allowing the water to flow in. Starfire jerked her head away from the blinding light, the danger of what she had done still sinking in. They weren't going to make it out of this, and it was her fault.

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her up, since she seemed incapable of doing so herself. She had apparently forgot that she needed air to breathe. Starfire looked up at him, realized what was Robin was trying to accomplish, and started swimming quicker than any normal human. In a moment it was Starfire who was dragging Robin, trying to reach the surface.

There was a huge wave of heat that knocked them off course, tossing them several meters to the right and almost into a large boulder. Starfire continued swimming up, dragging Robin behind, all sign of their fellow Titans gone.

There was another heat wave that knocked them only a few feet this time before they both collided into the boulder near them and were knocked unconscious.

---

A/N:

Yay! So this is my first Teen Titans Fic…. We'll see how this works out. I'm not telling you any of the pairings, though! The only clue I'll give you is that I couldn't write a non-R/S Fic if my life depended on it.

I'm watching Inuyasha-The Move: Affections Touching Across Time or something like that…. I dunno…. Inuyasha is my new obsession. I'm so happyful! So much Inuyasha/Kagomeness!!!

DANG YOU, MINOMARU!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE KAGOME KILL INUYASHA!!! He is an evil bad guy, he is.

But you aren't reading this to hear me talk of Inuyasha…. So… um… next chapter! We find out how they survived (because it wouldn't be much of a Fic if they died in the first chapter) and Aqualad's secret confession…. And then one of the dates is set. So… yay! o.o

Thankx for reading, and don't forget to review!

Riles


	2. Aqualad's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Robin put his hand to his head and moaned. He had a terrible migraine. Robin looked blearily through his mask at his surroundings. He was in a cave of some kind with water rising gently at his feet. Robin shook his head slightly, trying to remember. What had been happening? He'd been watching _A Walk to Remember_ with Starfire… no, they'd been interrupted. Aqualad, and the army! Robin quickly sat up, looking for any sign of life. Starfire lay motionless on her side several feet away.

"Starfire…" Robin whispered. She didn't move. "Star!"

Robin crawled over to her, not feeling the ability to do much more, and laid her on her back. He felt her for a pulse.

"She's alive," someone said behind him.

Robin quickly turned around, preparing himself for a fight, but relaxed when he saw Aqualad. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours," Aqualad said. "We were getting slightly worried."

"We?" Robin asked, puzzled. The memory of Beast Boy and Aqualad swimming away together came to his mind. "Oh, Beast Boy! He's all right then?"

Aqualad let his head fall. "We were separated by one of the heat blasts. I don't know what happened to him."

Robin was slightly shaken by this news. "Then who is the 'we'? Tram?"

Aqualad didn't answer right away. "Tram is here, yes. But Tram and I are not the only ones."

Robin looked confused. "Stop beating around the bush. Who else is here?"

"I am," came a voice from the shadows. Red X walked out.

Robin quickly stood up, angry, creating a slight dizziness in him for a moment. "You!"

Aqualad put his hands on Robin's shoulders. "Relax. He is our ally."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He saved your life."

Robin said nothing at this.

Red X smirked. "Come on… what d'you say…?"

Robin glared at him. "Don't you even start that with me."

"Awww…" Red X tried not to laugh. "Is Robin feeling a little—"

Starfire stirred and gave a slight moan.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, turning to her. Starfire slowly opened her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Starfire sat up quickly, and then paused, lightheadedness coming over her. She tried to stable herself, but fell on Robin's shoulder. "What has… happened?"

"Ah! Starfire! My damsel in distress and date for tomorrow night!" Red X said pleasantly.

Starfire immediately lifted her head. "Date?"

"Did Goth Girl not tell you?" Red X said, looking delighted. "As a bargaining chip for your life, you're going on a date with me!"

Robin tried to do no more than grit his teeth.

"'Bargaining chip'? What will you do if I do not wish to go on a date with you? Will you not let us live?" Starfire asked, her eyes getting the faintest glow of green in them.

"Oh, of course I'll let you live!" Red X said, laughing. "I will not, however," he added darkly, "let you get away without a date."

Starfire looked around her. "Where are we? And where are our friends?"

"You're at my cave," Aqualad informed her sweetly. "We do not yet know what happened to any of the remaining Titans. Their communicators aren't picking up."

Starfire stood. "We must keep trying! We must keep trying until we know what has happened to them! We must know that they are safe!"

"We will, Star," Robin assured her. "We will. But first we need to get out of here."

"I asked Tram to get started on a sub to take you to the surface. X's sub was only meant to fit one, and you don't want to know the position he had you in when he picked you up…." Aqualad said.

Robin winced for a moment, many lovely images going through his mind. "Thanks. We can't repay you, Aqualad."

"What about me? I saved your life!" Red X said defiantly.

Starfire stood and walked over to him. "Though you are a criminal and I am not looking forward to our date, we are eternally grateful for saving us." She did a little bow after this. "To show my thanks, I shall recite the Poem of Gratitude."

"How sweet," Red X said.

"Get comfortable," Robin said with a smirk, remembering the one occasion Starfire had tried to tell him the Poem of Gratitude.

Red X and Starfire sat down. Robin gave a sign that he and Aqualad should leave, and Aqualad took his cue, just as Starfire was beginning the first of the Poem of Gratitude's six thousand verses.

"So, where's Tram making this sub if not in the water over there?" Robin asked.

"His room," Aqualad said dismissively. "I wouldn't go check on it, though. Tram'll bring it out when it's ready. The last time I went into his room, something tried to bite me, so I've learned it's best to just stay away."

"Sounds like a good plan," Robin said as he and Aqualad entered what was clearly a modern-day living room. "Nice touch. I love this leather couch."

Robin took a seat on it as Aqualad smiled. "Sometimes the surface items are nice. Don't ask how I got it down here, though." Aqualad smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't." Robin smiled as Aqualad sat down in a furry blue chair. While Aqualad knew what was good, he had issues with themes to rooms. All kinds of furniture were mixed in together, making it extremely tacky. To Aqualad, however, it was home, so Robin said nothing. In the easy quiet left between them, they could vaguely hear Starfire reciting her Poem of Gratitude.

"She's something, isn't she?" Aqualad said suddenly.

Robin tried not to tense up. "Excuse me?"

"Starfire, I mean," Aqualad said. "She's something. I was watching you guys when you slept. She's so easy, so _happy_. It's a wonder she's not engaged yet." Aqualad smiled a bit. "Or at least have a boyfriend."

Robin tried to smile as he remembered the Titan's only visit to Tamaran. "Yeah. Wonder."

"She's really something, though, isn't she? She's beautiful, she always lights up a room, and she's single." Aqualad commented. "Miracle. How many girls do you find like that nowadays, huh?"

"I think," Robin said, trying to keep his voice steady, "that girls like that already know who they want, and are just waiting for that person to make a move."

Robin's words surprised even himself. They'd just come out in an effort to keep Aqualad away from Starfire, to let him know that Robin had unofficially made her his, but what if his words were true?

_Don't even kid yourself,_ Robin thought. _Why would she be waiting for YOU, Boy Wonder? She's gorgeous, she makes you so happy inside, and you hate going to sleep just because you'll be away from her. You wake up smiling every morning because you know that you'll see her in a few minutes. You put up with her horrible cooking just to see the smile on her face when she thinks you like it, and you make her feel a tiny bit of what she makes you feel. You watch _A Walk to Remember _every Thursday night just so you can stare at her and watch all her facial expressions, to see her cry and laugh and smile. Why would she be waiting for you?_

"Earth to Robin…" Aqualad said, waving his hands around in the air.

"Yeah?" Robin said vaguely. If it was so clear that Robin was thinking, why did Aqualad wish to disturb his obviously important train of mind?

"You okay?" Aqualad asked, staring at Robin concernedly.

"Yeah, just thinking…." Robin said.

"About what?"

Robin seriously considered telling Aqualad that he was thinking of Starfire, the girl he thought about so much of the day, the girl Aqualad had better lay of off, but Starfire and Red X walked in at that moment.

"Get through all six thousand verses already?" Robin asked.

"No. We got through verse one hundred and twenty-four before Red X said that he could not believe how grateful I was, and that if I recited anymore verses it would make him so happy he would cry tears of joy." Starfire explained. "Of course I do not wish for anyone to cry."

Behind her, Red X was making slashes across his throat. When she reached the part about how he'd cry for joy, Red X decided that his finger was a gun and pulled the trigger at his head.

"That sounds lovely," Aqualad said, trying not to laugh.

Tram walked in at that moment and started speaking in a language only Aqualad understood. It was a large amount of gibberish to Robin.

"Tram says that he's waiting on a part that a whale went to get. You'll be delayed until tomorrow morning, he estimates." Aqualad spoke for Tram.

"Oh goodie," Robin said dully. There were two other guys he was competing with here for Starfire, and Starfire wasn't even aware of it. Now he'd have to spend the night with them. He could only imagine the many things that could happen while he was resting. Robin began to fret that Red X would kidnap Starfire in her sleep. She was a light sleeper, but Red X was probably excellent in stealth. At least she would likely have difficulty sleeping, since they'd been unconscious for so many hours that day already.

Starfire yawned. "For some reason, I am still so tired. Might there be a place we could sleep for a while?"

Robin froze. Tamaranian's were entirely too unpredictable.

"Of course," Aqualad said, standing. "Allow me to show you to your room."

Robin stood up, not sure what to say, but only knowing that he would not let Aqualad take Starfire to her room alone, especially if Robin didn't know where it was.

"Uh, yes, I'm feeling slightly tired myself. If you wouldn't mind?" Robin inquired, thinking up something quickly.

Aqualad stared at him for a moment, then said, "Of course."

"I'll tag along too," Red X said, to Robin's horror.

"Peachy," Aqualad said, his lack of enthusiasm now evident that he and Starfire would not be alone. He brightened considerably after a moment, and quickened his pace.

They walked down a lone hallway and took a left. "Robin, this will be your room."

Robin didn't know what to expect. He'd been hoping Aqualad would show Starfire's room first.

"Er… thanks," Robin said, standing still.

"Well, aren't you going in?" Red X pressed.

Robin looked up at him, giving him a warning look. "Of course." Robin stepped inside and lay on the bed.

"Pleasant borbalogs, Robin," Starfire said.

Aqualad closed the door.

Robin immediately sat up straight. This was not going well at all. Robin quickly walked to the door and slowly tried to open it, but it squeaked. There would be no way to do this without being heard unless they were far away, and then Robin would be too late to discover the information he sought after.

At a sudden thought, Robin swung open the door as fast as he could, and it didn't make any noise. Robin smiled and looked down the hallway. Red X's room was two doors down, and Starfire had still not been shown hers.

"Thanks," Red X said. "I'll retire for the night."

"Goodnight," Starfire said, not using her signature Tamaranian farewell for the night. Robin wasn't sure if this made him special or Red X.

"And Miss Starfire," Aqualad said, turning around. Robin quickly closed his door, leaving only a little space open so that he could just hear and see the conversation. Aqualad backed up to the room separating Red X and Robin's sleeping quarters. "Your room is across from mine." Aqualad pointed to a room directly across from his own, the separating door.

"You are thanked very much," Starfire said, yawning again. "I am eternally grateful for your kindness to Robin and I."

"Anytime, my lovely lady," Aqualad said, kissing her hand.

Starfire and Robin both went red, both for different reasons. "I must go and sleep now. You are thanked again, dear friend."

"Goodnight," Aqualad said as he went into his room.

"Goodnight, and pleasant borbalogs," Starfire said, shutting the door to her room.

Robin slammed his door shut the rest of the way. Water Boy got an Earth _and_ a Tamaranian goodnight. There was something very wrong with that picture.

Robin had no intentions of sleeping that night, and listened for every noise that was made, placing it and documenting it in his head. Aqualad got out of his room six times that night, and on the final trip didn't return. Red X got up once, but then returned to his room, something Robin was careful not to misinterpret. He did not hear Starfire leave her room at all that night.

But while he did not hear her, that did not mean Starfire did not leave.

Starfire estimated she slept for two hours or so before waking up. She knew the moment she returned to consciousness that she would not be able to sleep again for a while. After a good half hour of trying, Starfire quietly got up from her bed and opened her door, which didn't make a sound. To prevent further noise, Starfire flew down the hallway and took a right, passing through Aqualad's living room and into the vast area where she could watch the water slap against the side of the rock. Starfire was surprised to see Aqualad doing laps in the water.

"Starfire!" Aqualad quickly returned to the rock when he saw her. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I could not sleep anymore," Starfire admitted. "I have ruined my schedule for sleep."

Aqualad laughed a bit. "Mine isn't really a schedule. I sleep when I please. Light or no light, there's always evil in the sea. Therefore I sleep when I can."

Starfire looked at him. "I am wondering if I may ask a personal question?"

"Sure." There was no hesitation in Aqualad's voice.

"Were you always able to communicate with the creatures of the sea?" Starfire asked. "Or did something special happen?"

Aqualad smiled a little. "As it was, I—"

Tram walked in. He said something in a language Starfire could not understand, then waited for Aqualad to speak.

"Thank you, Tram," Aqualad said. As Tram turned away, Aqualad looked back at Starfire. "The part we'd been waiting for has arrived, for your sub. Where were we?"

Starfire looked away from him and at the water. "We shall be returning home soon?"

Aqualad looked slightly crestfallen at the thought. "Yes. Just a few more hours and Tram will have everything prepared for you."

"That will be good," Starfire said. "I am anxious to discover if our friends are all right."

"I'm sure they are," Aqualad said carefully. "Are you sure… are you sure you wouldn't like to stay here for a while longer?"

"I cannot," Starfire said, and Aqualad's head dropped. Starfire lifted it up in her hands so she could look at him. "I must see to my friends."

"Am I your friend?" Aqualad asked.

"Of course," Starfire said.

"Then stay with me," Aqualad said. "See to me all the time. I don't want you to go."

Starfire let her hand drop. "What is it you are saying?"

Aqualad sighed and looked up at the ceiling of rock before looking back at Starfire, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Starfire, I know you have a date with Red X Friday night to make up for him saving your life. Next Friday night, would you go on a date with me for giving you a room for the night?"

Starfire stared at him. He looked so sincere, like he so wished she would say yes. Starfire thought for several long moments, lying down on the cold stone as she considered what Aqualad was saying. Starfire was greatly in debt to Aqualad for helping them and giving them a place to stay, there was no denying that. Starfire hated to make people unhappy, but if she said yes and allowed it, she may make him even unhappier when he realized she was not interested in dating further than her debt required. If this was how he wished to be reimbursed, however….

"If that is how you wish to be repaid," Starfire said. "It will make up for Robin's debt too?"

"Yes, of course," Aqualad said, a huge smile placed on his face.

"All right," Starfire consented. "I shall go."

Starfire lay on her side, her back towards him, as she tried to get comfortable. The cold stone was hard and not very relaxing, but at least Starfire doubted she would sleep on it.

Ten minutes later Aqualad heard her breathing become a steady rhythm. He said her name quietly, and she did not stir. She had somehow managed to fall asleep, even here. Aqualad hesitated for a moment, and then turned on his side, put his arm around Starfire's waist, and pulled her towards him. She still did not wake. Aqualad had lain on this floor many nights, and was quite able to sleep here. It took him not five minutes and the two were sleeping soundly on the cold stone floor, together.

---

A/N:

Hi everybody! I feel so love-ed. (Can you pronounce that? I tried to write it how it's said… anyway)

I felt like updating early. Next chapter, Robin walks in and sees the scene of AL and Star… wonder what's going through his mind…. And then they make their escape (Robin must get away from all this competition) and find two Titans unmoving in the water.

Thank you to the five who reviewed before I decided to update. XD I'm terrible. But there were a couple things I had to say to a few of you, so I figured I'd just do all five while I was at it….

CiNnAmOnCoOkIeS- Thanks for remind me about the disclaimer. I never do it because it's obvious I don't own Teen Titans… so thanks! AND YOU LIKE INUYASHA TOO?!?! OH, WE MUST TALK SOME TIME!!! xD Don't even get me started… I doubt I'll stop.

Rochelleteentitan- More love-edness! I'm glad you found it funny, and I hope your computer starts working again soon!

Courterz- Thank you. Even _more_ love-edness!

Xyteron- Hopefully there won't be too much more yelling, unless there's an actual fight going on (which you should expect later). Starfire isn't portrayed quite that clueless for the rest of the Fic—at least, I hope not. But we'll just see how it works out. I'm not much on description unless it's necessary or I can see it vividly in my head. Unfortunately (or is this a good thing?), this doesn't happen often. Cyborg isn't my favorite character—my least favorite Titan, acutally—but it just wouldn't be Teen Titans if he weren't there. You mentioned something, however, that my underdeveloped brain missed. "Uh, though at one point Robin sounds dubbed ("WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN?")." My brain missed it. If you were referring to Robin's incessant yelling, that's not happening as often later on. That's what I thought you meant, anyway…. o.o Correct me if I'm wrong, please.

Yumiprincess892- Here's your update! Hope you liked it!

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	3. Two Down, One to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

There was a gentle knock on Robin's door. Robin opened it in a heartbeat. "Yes?"

Red X and Tram stood before him.

"Your sub is ready. Starfire's already on the dock," Red X said.

"How long has she been there?" Robin asked, his eyes growing wide. He had not heard her leave.

"She slept there most of the night, or so I understand." Red X glared, then walked back to his room. "I have to acquire all of my belongings."

Robin had a moment of shock, and then ran out of his room, not bothering to close it behind him, racing through the hallway without a glance back. He shot through Aqualad's living room and sprinted onto the dock, looking around quickly for Starfire.

Robin froze. Aqualad and Starfire were sleeping next to each other, Aqualad's arm around her.

Disbelief raced through Robin's mind. This had to be a dream; Starfire would never let anyone do that to her! This couldn't be happening.

_I hope._

"Hey, Starfire." Red X gently shook Starfire awake. "Star, it's time for you to leave. Your sub is ready."

Starfire's eyes flitted open. "Robin and I are… leaving?"

"Yes," Red X said. "To see your friends."

"My friends!" Starfire tried to jump up, but found someone else's around wrapped around her. "What is… what is this? Why is his arm around me, as in…" Starfire's eyes grew wide as she made a connection. "_A Walk to Remember_!"

Starfire gently stood and then backed slowly away from Aqualad.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, breathing a sigh of relief. She had not known Aqualad had his arm around her, making it Aqualad's fault if Robin had a mysterious need for a swim later that night with a very pointy spear.

"He… he wishes for me to marry him?" Starfire asked shakily, looking at Robin. "Landon and Jamie, they were married. Landon put his arm around Jamie. Aqualad wishes for us to marry?"

_I bet he does._ "No, of course, not Star! He probably just turned in his sleep." _That's all that better have happened._

"Oh," Starfire said, staring at the sleeping Aqualad. She was glad this wasn't another person she was betrothed to.

"Hey, Star," Robin said, smiling pleasantly as she looked at him. "Let's go home."

Starfire smiled the smile Robin had come to love, and nodded quickly, walking next to him and towards the sub.

"I'd prefer not to wake him," Robin said, watching the sleeping Aqualad. "Can we just leave a note that says thanks?"

"Hopefully," Red X said. "Probably will be upset we didn't stay." Red X looked pointedly at Starfire. He, at least, knew Aqua Lad didn't turn in his sleep.

"Yeah, but we have to find out if the others are okay. He'll understand," Robin said.

"Would I?" Aqualad stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I would most like to say goodbye to my guests."

"We apologize for waking you from your slumber," Starfire said.

"It's no big deal," Aqualad said. He walked over to Red X. "Goodbye, and thank you for their rescue."

"Yeah…" Robin agreed slowly.

"Yes, you are thanked very much!" Starfire said eagerly, moving so that she was next to him. "We greatly are in debt to you."

"Aw, no, hon," Red X said. He kissed her cheek, and Starfire blushed furiously. Robin felt his face grow hot. "The date tonight'll make up for it all."

Red X jumped into his sub without another word, and in moments was below the water.

"Robin," Aqualad said, obviously not one to waste time. "It was good to see you. I hope we'll meet again very soon."

"The same," Robin said, with a little less hospitality.

"Starfire." Aqualad's voice was sweet and entrancing, not at all like he had used with Robin and Red X. "My lovely Starfire."

Starfire blushed a bit, but went a deeper red when he took her hand and kissed it. "Our paths will cross again soon, I am sure of it."

"Y-yes, I am sure they will," Starfire said, her hand still in Aqualad's.

Robin stared at the two for a moment, then gave a slight cough and said, "Well, we'd better get going."

"Yes! Our friends!" Starfire exclaimed, getting into the sub. "You are thanked, Aqualad!"

"Yeah, thanks for everything," Robin said, in no way unthankful for giving them a place to stay and a new sub.

"Anytime," Aqualad said, waving as Robin got into the sub. "Come back soon!"

The two in the sub were below the water and were unable to hear anything else he said, if indeed he said anything else at all.

He did, and Starfire would have been pleased to know that Robin didn't hear him.

"Our paths will cross very soon, Starfire, in one week in fact…."

The sub was well below the surface of Aqualad's cave when Aqualad finally left it to return to his living room. Robin drove them carefully through the twists and tunnels that the way out presented them until they neared the end.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Star," Robin warned. "We don't know what happened to the Tritan army."

Starfire looked at Robin. "How am I to peel my eyes?"

Robin sighed, grinning slightly. He should have known, but he was so anxious to be as far away from his two rivals to really be thinking straight. "Be on the lookout."

Starfire, finally getting the gist of Robin's command, stared out the window as they entered open sea.

"Ooh…" Starfire jealously moaned as she looked at some fish swimming around. She continued quietly to herself, as though she had forgotten Robin could hear her. "I wish to swim with them…."

"Another time, Star," Robin said, smiling. "I'll show you how to go scuba diving when things get back to normal."

"Scuba diving?" Starfire's face went from awe at the fish to one of confusion. "This is some diving for scubas?"

Robin chuckled a bit. "No, it's where you get to swim with the fish."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "I do not wish to wait!"

Robin smiled and watched Starfire as she turned back to look out the window, admiring the sea life and environment. He watched as her face light up, discovering new things that she rarely had time to look at when they came down here because of a call from Aqualad. She shined, and groaned a bit when there was nothing to her interest in sight. It was almost like Robin was watching another romance film with her as he watched her different expressions. Then, as Starfire turned towards him, one he did not recognize from a romance film came upon her face.

It was a face of fear.

"Robin!"

The one word made him turn around and watch what he was doing, deciding that he would spend an hour staring at Starfire if he could just get them out of this alive. Looking around for what had caused the surge of fear that swept through Starfire, some large boulder they were about to ram into perhaps, he discovered that he was nearing the surface. There were two bodies floating on the water, both very dark figures.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled, the fear now in her voice.

It chilled Robin to the bone. "Cy… Cyborg?"

Robin didn't dare believe it, the name of his friend issuing from his mouth in horror. The usually vibrant blue electrical parts of Cyborg were dull and unlit. Neither of his fellow Titans was moving, and the fear that had chilled Robin when coming from Starfire swept through him as well. _What if they weren't okay?_

Robin brought the sub to the surface just next to them, and Starfire jumped out without hesitation, splashing water all over Robin, who was following her out of the sub.

"Star, are they okay?" Robin asked quickly. "Can you tell?"

Starfire looked fearfully at her friend. Robin was once again chilled. "They have been like this for a day, no?"

Hating it, Robin admitted. "Probably, I would guess."

Starfire did not answer his statement, but looked apprehensively at her fellow unconscious Titans. She grabbed Raven's hand with her left and Cyborg's with her right, and started flying toward shore. Robin took the cue and got back in the sub, quickly steering it toward the land that was Titan's Tower.

Starfire had Cyborg and Raven laid upon the rocky shoreline. She looked at Robin expectantly as he hurried out of the sub and towards his friends. Robin gave a nervous glance at the two unconscious Titans before smiling encouragingly to Starfire. Medical help was typically where Cyborg came in handy, and now Cyborg needed the assistance. Starfire returned the smile, now convinced that Robin could help her friends. Robin had trapped himself in her confidence, now with no way out except for letting Starfire down.

He had determined long before this day that he would never let that happen.

"Can you bring them inside for me? The main room will be fine," Robin said, taking on the air of control that he normally had while directing the Titans. The difference was that now he had no idea what he was doing.

Starfire nodded, grabbed the two unconscious Titans again, and flew into the tower, out of Robin's sight. Robin cast a nervous glance around, looking for any sign of Beast Boy, but there was none. Robin cautiously followed Starfire into the Tower, imagining up ways to heal people whom he had no idea what was wrong with, aside from the fact that they weren't conscious.

---

A/N:

Meh! I'm sorry. That was a rather annoying place to end, but I had to find a spot somewhere….

Here are my answers to reviews:

AzarathMetrionZinthos12- If I told you who Star liked, there wouldn't be much story, would there? But really, you should be able to figure it out quite easily.

Woodfairy- Yay! I'm glad you like love triangles, but that triangle's going to expand to a square soon. o.o I don't know what to do about description. You say I should put more, Xyteron says it's fine…. BAH! My head's spinning. There's no pool in AL's cave (to my knowledge, anyway), he was swimming in the ocean. I thought I mentioned AL getting out of the water to talk to Star, but perhaps I didn't put a fine enough point on it. Sorry if it confused you too much!

Xyteron- I think we all like Red X to a certain extent, though how far varies for each person. Thanks for the English tip! Now I can feel lovèd instead of love-ed! xD I also changed the error when Robin yelled. Thanks for pointing it out!

Fan- … Starfire didn't forget she doesn't need the air, I did. xD But I prefer leaving the blame on Starfire. Oh, no, wait, in Deep Six the Titans were discussing whether or not to accept AL's help. Starfire said, and I quote, "And we cannot breathe water." Scary how I know that. xD So… maybe she can't? Then why can she breathe in space…? ACK! My brain hurts. Thanks for pointing it out, though.

Rochelleteentitan- xD Robin didn't beat AL up, but he should've, you're absolutely right. He was just really shocked for several moments, and then Red X woke her up. Then, of course, he finds out that it was entirely AL's fault. But you already know all this. Hope you liked this chapter too!

Blonde Shadowcat- I'm sorry. I don't mean to make Starfire look stupid… and I did it again a bit in this one. I've already written this whole Fic, you see, so I don't intend on changing much, except the grammar errors wherever they appear.

Yay! That's all done. Next chapter is really just how Starfire and Robin try to get Raven and Cyborg to wake up. Hope you guys enjoy!

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

Riles


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Starfire was waiting patiently in the air above Raven and Cyborg, who were taking up opposite sides of the couch. Robin looked at the two, judging his courage, and then decided that he wasn't ready to face Raven quite yet. He turned to Cyborg.

Cyborg's electrical half was out, that was obvious. His human form looked scarred and smelled terrible, like fish gut. Robin tapped his friend gently on the shoulder, and instead of waking, a slimy substance attached itself to Robin's finger.

"Um…"

"Shall I fetch something to help make Cyborg well?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, Star," Robin said, thinking quickly as he rubbed his finger on his pants. "Go see if you can find an extra charger for Cyborg's battery pack. The water must have done some real damage, but he might just need it to be charged."

Starfire nodded quickly and flew out the door, out of Robin's sight.

Half wishing he'd said he needed nothing, Robin turned to Raven. Aside from wishing to stare at Starfire for the rest of eternity, he was also rather afraid to face Raven alone, and rightly so. The girl had never caused anything to happen with her powers while she was sleeping, or so Robin knew, but he wasn't that anxious to find out.

Robin gently poked Raven. She made no movement.

"Well, I guess that's goo—" Robin was picked up by a familiar dark force and thrown the length of the room. He paused after he slid down the wall. "Ow."

Starfire returned. "Is this the charger you seek?"

She held a wrench.

"No, Star, I don't think that's it," Robin said, a grimace on his face and his hand massaging the back of his head. His other hand was on the floor, attempting to keep him stable.

"I shall return and search once more," Starfire said decisively. She turned around and threw the wrench over her shoulder, apparently thinking it was useless, and flew back out the door, which quickly shut behind her.

Robin watched dumbly as the wrench flew through the air, almost in slow motion, and landed on the hand that was placed on the floor.

Though the pain was immediate, there was a very delayed reaction. Robin pursed his lips, attempting not to say anything. The hand that had been massaging his head reached down to remove the wrench from crushing his hand further. Robin gently moved the wrench to the side and grasped his left hand with his right before letting out a very long, very loud word.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

There was a moan from the couch, and hurried footsteps coming towards the main room. Robin, trying to forget the excruciating amount of pain soaring through his left hand like fireworks on the fourth of July, walked over to the couch to see who had awakened.

"You. I'll kill you."

"Raven? You're okay?" Robin asked.

Raven stared blankly at him, blinked a few times, and then looked at his hand. "Is that what caused it?"

"Caused what?"

"That interminable noise you made."

"Yes."

There was an explosion from the door into the main room, the one Starfire had been going in and out of in an attempt to find Cyborg's battery charger. Both conscious Titans stood up immediately, doing their best through their disabilities to get ready for whatever might come through that door.

It was Starfire, glowing green, looking furious. "What has become of—Robin?"

"Starfire, try not to destroy the tower, okay?" Robin asked. He turned back to the newly awakened Titan. Starfire followed his eyes and they landed on Raven. The goth knew what was coming long before the Tamaranian had noticed her.

"FRIEND!" Starfire yelled joyously, all tenseness forgotten at her secret love's potential harm. "YOU ARE UNDAMAGED!" Starfire engulfed Raven in a huge hug.

"I was," Raven said in a small voice. "Not so sure anymore."

"Star… maybe you should let go now. Raven needs her rest," Robin decided, giving Starfire a small pull backwards to get her off.

"And what of Cyborg?" Starfire asked hopefully, turning to their still unconscious friend. "He is still in disrepair?"

"Yeah, he is," Robin said, sparing a moment to stare at his friend. "You didn't find the charger yet, did you?"

"I shall continue my search!" Starfire said enthusiastically, her vigor renewed that one Titan had been recovered.

"Starfire, let me," Raven said. "He gave me an entire tour when I helped him out with his car. I remember where his extra battery chargers are."

"Glorious!" Starfire said eagerly. "And when you return, you may tell us of your adventures!"

Raven paused a moment as she was about to leave the room to ponder her exploit. "Our adventures… hmm." And she walked out what would have been the door had Starfire not recently blown it up.

There was an awkward silence between Robin and Starfire for a moment, as Robin worked up the courage to do something he'd been dying to ask Starfire for a long time. Though this did not seem the time, he knew that after a night with three guys going for Starfire's heart, he had to make a move soon, or she would fall for one of them. Well, she would fall for _Aqualad_—if the girl fell for Red X, then he and Starfire would sit down and have a nice long chat about relationships with villains.

"Starfire—"

"Robin—"

The name of the other came out simultaneously. Both stopped afterwards, waiting for the other to continue, both wearing a cute, awkward smile that only boys and girls with a crush ever use.

"You go."

"You go."

This had come out at the same time too. Smiling even more awkwardly, Robin gathered up all of his courage and took a deep breath.

"Starfire, I was thinking…. You're going on a date with Red X tonight, right?" Robin asked. He knew very well that Starfire had a date with Red X that night and did not need to ask, but felt it would seem more authentic if he did so.

"Yes," Starfire said, almost glumly.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I should come with you, because he _is_ a criminal that needs to be caught."

Starfire's eyes lit up at this. "That would be wonderful. I am not sure how Red X would feel if you were present, though."

Robin smiled. "Oh, he won't know. But I intend to watch him, see if he reveals who he really is and all."

Robin knew beforehand that Starfire wouldn't see through his explanation, knew that she wouldn't understand that that was not at all the reason he would be stalking Starfire and Red X until the date was done. However, with Starfire's naivety, if it wasn't in black and white, she missed it. While Red X being a criminal who needed to be caught was a good reason to go, the most important one tonight would be to make sure he didn't try to pull anything over on Starfire.

"That is… a good idea," Starfire said. Something was in her voice, something foreign to what was customary, but Robin couldn't place it. Was it… disappointment?

"And…" Robin asked, to see what change the extra word would bring about in Starfire. Her eyes lit up once again and she made it clear through her entirety that he had her full attention. "And… I was wondering… if, you know, next week or something… if you wanted to…"

Robin and asking girls out did not typically coincide in the same sentence. Starfire still looked raptly at him, and gave him an encouraging smile that showed she had absolutely no idea what he was about to say, but that she wanted to hear it.

"I was wondering if next Friday, maybe, you wanted to go out," Robin said casually, trying not to sound too uptight.

"Like movie night with our friends?" Starfire asked, excited. "Are we going to the movie cinema?"

"Er… no," Robin said. "I think you misunderstand me. I want to go out, just you and me."

Starfire looked puzzled for a moment, but then an idea hit her. "You wish to go on a… date?"

Raven picked a rather inopportune moment to walk in, Robin decided, giving her a lethal glare that she didn't fail to miss, returning him a look that included raised eyebrows.

"I've got a battery pack," Raven said, finally deciding on ignoring Robin's death glare. "I couldn't find the charger, so I got a whole new pack."

"Oh, we may now repair Cyborg!" Starfire said.

"Yes," Raven said. "I might be able to do it."

Using her powers, Raven exposed a rather large opening in Cyborg's back, revealing sparks and burned out wires. While Robin and Starfire backed up a bit at the flying sparks, Raven quickly removed the old charger and replaced it with the new one. She played around with the wires for a bit, putting the red and blue together, then the red and green until she matched them up so that Cyborg lit up to the vibrant blue he normally was. Raven shut the compartment closed and leaned back on the couch, watching Cyborg's awakening.

Cyborg stood up slowly, his hand on his head. "Aw, man, what'd I do? I thought my hard drive would've crashed by now…."

"It did," came Raven's unemotional voice from her spot on the couch. "We just had you repaired."

"Cyborg! You are undamaged?" Starfire said, engulfing him in one of her infamous hugs.

"Yeah, Star, I'm fine," Cyborg said in a choked voice. "Just needed my batteries charged."

"Actually, you got a new one," Raven said. "Couldn't find the charger, so that's a new battery pack."

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled. "YOU USED ONE OF MY _BRAND NEW_ BATTERY PACKS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!?!"

"First off, I couldn't really ASK for your permission, could I?" Raven said swiftly, Robin noting the sharp rise in her temper. "Second, I wouldn't have ANYWAY, even if you weren't unconscious. If you needed the help, I was going to take whatever worked. It was either that or you stay a useless piece of junk for the rest of eternity."

"So? You should've asked me! There was no reason for you to go into my lab _without my permission_, take my battery pack, and go messing around inside my systems!"

"How, I wonder, did you intend for me to ask?" Raven said.

Cyborg opened his mouth for a moment and then shut it.

"Good Cyborg," Raven said.

"So what'd I miss?"

The voice changed Cyborg's next words. "BB?"

Beast Boy smiled weakly. "Hey guys."

---

A/N:

Yay! I updated. So I hope you liked the chapter. I'm finding it hard to update because I keep finding new Inuyasha Fics to read. I literally have this list…. So much so, that my favorites (on my computer, not yet) is clogging up… I have too many to read! . If you guys know of any really good Fics (Teen Titans, Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, etc.) lemme know!

Next chapter everyone tells what happened to them, there's some denial on emotions, and the Teen Titans Date Fashion Consultant. How fun! o.o

So here's your update. Don't forget to review!

Riles


	5. Story Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Beast Boy was never as perky as Starfire, but he seemed to be lacking some of his comic relief persona as he stood before them. He was holding his right side with his left hand, a small smile on his face at seeing that his teammates were all right, and well enough to fight each other.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire greeted heartily, flying over to him. "You are undamaged?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well enough."

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin asked, staring at Beast Boy's covered side.

"Oh… well…" Seeing the inevitable, Beast Boy removed his hand where he had a significant gash.

Starfire gasped. "What has happened?"

Beast Boy shrugged again. "Got taken captive by the Tritan army."

Raven thought she was the only one who saw the hint of a smirk as Starfire clung to him.

"Oh, Beast Boy, you must sit! You must tell us all of your adventures while Cyborg repairs you! Please, tell us how you got separated from Aqualad?" Starfire quickly led Beast Boy to the sofa as Cyborg left to get the proper medical equipment to help Beast Boy.

"Well… we were swimming away from you guys. I knew what happened the moment Starfire set off the big rocket thingy, I remembered Cyborg bragging about what it could do back before I shut down the sub. I told Aqualad, and we starting swimming away, figuring you guys would find your own way out. I mean, if Cyborg created something so bad, he should also have a way to get away from it too, right?" Beast Boy asked, wincing in pain a bit for effect as he tried to shift his position on the couch.

"Do not move!" Starfire ordered, seeing the pain it obviously caused her friend. "Cyborg will be here shortly. Continue please."

"Well, when that first blast came, I fell into a hole, and it had to have been a while before Aqualad realized I was gone, and by then he had no idea where we'd separated."

Cyborg re-entered, carrying several lethal-looking medical examination tools. Beast Boy froze up. "WHAT is THAT?" He was pointing to rather a sharp object.

Cyborg gave a small smirk and didn't answer, to Beast Boy's horror. To further frighten him, Cyborg pulled the sharp object out and laid it on the sofa next to Beast Boy, not explaining a thing.

"Beast Boy, please continue," Starfire insisted.

Being wary of the new object that was now in Beast Boy's vision, he continued. "So I got my foot stuck in the rocks, and I cried out for help, but I could hardly hear myself because the blasts threw my voice to the wall. I knew no one else would hear me. But someone did, and it was a Tritan! So he grabbed me, I fought a magnificent battle, but when he called seventeen of his Tritan buddies to help it out, it was only with twenty-nine of them that I was overcome."

"Truly magnificent…" Starfire said in wonder.

"Idiot," Raven commented.

Robin was double-checking his math skills.

"So… what animal did you turn into that you had a foot?" Cyborg asked pleasantly, stitching up Beast Boy's cut.

"OUCH!" Beast Boy said quickly, completely ignoring Cyborg's question.

"Please, Beast Boy, you must continue!" Starfire pleaded, sitting on her knees on the floor next to Cyborg and his menacing tools, her hands on Beast Boy's knees as she listened intently.

Raven was the only one to notice Robin fuming.

"So they knocked me out and took me to their lair," Beast Boy said adventurously, yelping as Cyborg poked his leg with the sharp tool, and then replacing it on the sofa next to Beast Boy without explanation. "OUCH! What was that for? Anyways, Star, when I woke up, I was in a cage that I couldn't escape from, and the Tritan army was training next to me. One of the Tritans had woke me up and told me that it was time for me to die."

Starfire gasped. "However did you escape?"

Beast Boy was thoroughly enjoying this. "The Tritan opened the cage and led me to a throne room, where one of the Tritans, the surviving one from our last battle I guess, sat in front of me. OUCH!" Beast Boy was again poked without explanation. "He said, 'Hello, young changeling. You have fought well, but you have been overcome. Now that you have discovered our secret lair, you must be killed. BRING THE SLICING MACHINE!' And then this really ugly Tritan, deformed, I think, brought out…" Beast Boy paused for effect, "a guillotine!"

"A… what?" Starfire asked, genuinely confused.

This was not the dramatic effect Beast Boy had intended. "It chops off your head."

Starfire gave a huge, rather delayed, gasp. "Oh my!"

"Yes… and then they grabbed me and forced my head into the slot where the blade was to come crashing down into my neck…." Beast Boy gloated. "Then, in a last, desperate move, I karate-chopped the Tritan that held me and kicked back the other one waiting. I then attacked the leader and knocked him unconscious, when more guards came! One thousand, I'd say! They came, but I defeated them all with many kicks and punches and only this one injury! OW, CYBORG! Then I escaped, and it took me the rest of the time to find my way here."

"So you may lead us to the hideout?" Starfire asked, brightening.

Beast Boy had lost his most avid fan as she realized the obvious. "Er… I can't remember, actually."

"So," Cyborg said casually, finishing up with the stitches, "you couldn't defeat twenty-nine Tritans, but after almost getting your head chopped off, you can suddenly defeat one thousand?"

Robin laughed a bit.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said defensively. "You would be a lot more anxious to get away if you almost had your head departed from the rest of your handsome self!" Beast Boy hugged himself, smiling. "Handsome me, and I'm all in one piece!"

"Yeah… let us know when you want to tell us what REALLY happened," Raven said, taking a seat on the couch.

"That WAS what really happened!" Beast Boy said angrily. "Don't you believe me?" He looked around at them all.

It was clear none of them did, but Starfire spoke up for the benefit of all. "Of COURSE we believe you, friend Beast Boy!"

"What d'you mean 'we'?" Cyborg muttered quietly, not willing himself to say it loud enough to direct Robin's attention. The man was getting to be highly protective of her recently—more so than usual, anyway.

"Good," Beast Boy said. "So what happened with you guys?"

Starfire and Robin looked expectantly at Raven and Cyborg.

"Yes, please tell us of your adventures!" Starfire said.

"Well…" Cyborg started off, unsure of where to begin. "I guess we met up while we were swimming away. We looked, but we couldn't find either of you two." He nodded toward Robin and Starfire.

"We knew we weren't going to reach the surface long before we caught a glimpse of light from above," Raven interjected.

"But then… well, we got swallowed," Cyborg said simply.

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy stared.

"You what?" Beast Boy asked, scooting away from Cyborg and Raven.

"You're sitting on that couch? Do you know what could be on you? GET OFF!" Robin said swiftly.

"What swallowed you?" Starfire asked interestedly.

"A whale, I think," Raven said.

"We got a little bit of air in there, but it wasn't very much. The last thing I remember was being inside that thing, sitting in one of Raven's dark bubbles." Cyborg said.

"The last I remember too, before I woke up to Robin's voice here," Raven concluded, getting up to make some tea. "What happened in between then?"

"We found you on the surface of the water in front of the Tower, and took you up here," Robin said.

"So what about you two? Anything go on that we should know about?" Cyborg said with a wink.

Robin quickly attempted to punch Cyborg, but the half-machine brought up his hand to stop Robin's fist. "Hey, I guess that's means it's a yes! So c'mon, Rob, what happened?"

"It wasn't anything like you'd think," Robin said irritably, and all but Starfire noticed the tinge of regret in his eyes, like he wished something _had_ happened.

"We were swimming away when we fell against a rock and went unconscious," Starfire started. "When I awoke, Robin, Aqualad, and Red X were there."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Red X…" It seemed Robin could not bring himself to admit that he owed a debt to Red X, one Starfire was paying, no less.

"Red X saved us. In return, I…" Starfire could not make herself say what she would be forced to undergo that night.

"The snotball is making her go on a date with him in return for our lives," Robin said dejectedly.

Cyborg moved onto the couch so he could nudge Beast Boy, and then murmured one word that sent Beast Boy into a fit of concealed laughter. "Jealousy."

"Then I recited one hundred and twenty-one verses of the Poem of Gratitude to Red X before he said he would cry with joy if I said another verse," Starfire said happily.

Raven snorted into the herbal tea she had made for herself. Cry for joy nothing.

"Then Aqualad showed us to our rooms, and we slept," Starfire said, in a conclusion-type voice.

Cyborg glanced at Robin. "And that was… all?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Naturally not."

"So continue, continue!" Beast Boy persisted.

"Oh, yes, keep going," Raven said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Aqualad… we had a nice little chat while Starfire was reciting her poem," Robin said, all but Starfire getting the gist that the conversation had been about her.

"Oh, did you? What did you discuss?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

Robin looked at her, thinking it almost cute that she hadn't even noticed the sarcasm in his voice. "Sunshine and daisies."

"Glorious!" Starfire said happily, missing the sarcasm again.

"Then Aqualad showed you to rooms, then what?" Cyborg asked.

"I stayed in my room for the night," Robin said, giving Starfire a rather annoyed glance.

"I left after sleeping for a while," Starfire said. "I walked out into the cave and talked with Aqualad. Then I fell back asleep."

Something about the expression on Robin's face made them want more details. "AND…"

"And then X woke us up and told us the sub was ready, so we left," Robin said.

"Robin, don't leave out any precious details," Raven said with a rather sinister smile.

"Starfire, tell us in detail what happened when you went out to talk with Aqualad," Beast Boy said.

Starfire went crimson. She could not divulge that Aqualad had asked her on a date, that would ruin her chance with Robin, and she so wanted that chance to come. If she said that she accepted his offer of a date, Robin would think she liked Aqualad in the same manner as she did Robin. It was also cause a problem that the two boys had asked her to spend time with them on the same night, a problem she had yet to face and conclude on.

"I snuck out and spoke with Aqualad about… his schedule of sleep," Starfire said. "Then we fell asleep."

"'We'?" Beast Boy had caught the key word. "You fell asleep with Aqualad?"

Three Titans glanced at Robin with a knowing smirk on their face.

"DON'T YOU START—"

"Yes, and when I woke, I thought he wanted to marry me." Starfire had to keep pushing it.

"You DID, did you now?" Cyborg asked, moving to sit directly next to her. "Why?"

"Well… he had his arm around me when I awoke," Starfire said. "When Brandon put his arm around Jamie, they got married."

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had no idea what she was talking about at the end, but they knew very well what her first sentence meant, and how Robin would've reacted when he walked in upon that scene.

"How… interesting," Raven said subtly.

"How cute," Robin said, his eyes narrowing, anger etched all over him, sarcasm evident.

"Star… when's your date with X?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

Robin gave him a life-threatening glare for bringing it up again.

"Tonight, I believe."

"Then we must get you ready!" Ignoring Robin's lethal glares, Beast Boy ushered Starfire out of the room and declared himself the Teen Titans Date Fashion Consultant.

Raven once more snorted into her tea.

There was quiet between the remaining Titans after Beast Boy and Starfire had left. Then Cyborg spoke, not meaning to joke about the night, but being surprisingly serious about it.

"So it was… hard, then. When Aqualad told you he liked Starfire? I assume that's what he spoke to you of, anyway."

Robin looked at Cyborg. "What d'you think? Of course that's what he said!"

"I think you got really mad," Cyborg said honestly. "But… you didn't tell Aqualad you liked her, did you?"

"Oh… who even SAID I like Starfire?" Robin asked, turning away from the two Titans staring at him.

"Do you need words to describe the obvious?" Raven asked quietly. "Do I really need to _say_ that Beast Boy is an idiot for the point to get across?"

Cyborg laughed, and Robin grinned, thankful he was looking away from Cyborg and Raven. In an effort to quickly get away, Robin spoke.

"I can only imagine what I'm covered in at the moment, so I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you around."

"Bye," Raven said monotonously.

"Hurry up, Rob," Cyborg said. "There is still so much we have GOT to talk about."

Robin gave him an irritated glare and left without another word. Anything that came off his lips at that particular moment could and would be used against him later on.

Robin headed towards his room, many thoughts going through is mind. His relationship with Starfire was complicated at the moment, to say the least. Asking her out was his dream for so many nights he'd lost count. Starfire had kind of accepted, so did that mean she liked him too? But he shouldn't get his hopes up. If she didn't, and he thought she did, that would only end up in trouble and awkwardness for the both of them. They were a team, and a rift between them was the last thing they needed. Not only would it affect Robin and Starfire, but it would affect Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy as well. A relationship was very complicated, Robin decided. Was he really considering risking the Teen Titans for a special relationship with Starfire?

Robin passed by Starfire's room, where Beast Boy could be heard going berserk. "HOW CAN YOU ONLY HAVE ONE OUTFIT OVER AND OVER?"

"It is the clothing that was given to me in Tamaran. It is all I ever wear," Starfire said.

"You can't go looking _normal_! Not to the first real Teen Titans date in… ever! That's it! We're going shopping!"

---

A/N:

I feel so lovèd! Thanks, Xyteron, for the spelling. I'm watching Inuyasha… what a great show. Oh, dang it, I'm always going to be talking about that show…. xD But it really is an awesome show.

… INUYASHA, GET YOUR BUTT OVER THERE AND _SAVE HER_!!!

Rochelleteentitan- Isn't Raven evil? xD What a terrible time to walk in.

Woodfairy- Yes, that's what I meant by square. . Terrible metaphor. I'm not the best at descriptions and stuff. I do it on occasion, but not always. Yes, I know Star's slightly stupid…. –makes note for next Fic- _Make Star smart._ I'm glad you liked the Cy/Rae fight.

Strixvaria- Awwww… you're not a R/S shipper? I'm going to cry…. . R/S ROCKS! I presume you're a Rob/Rae then? Or some other odd pairing? Or do you not have one, and you just really hate R/S?

Star/rob fan- I can't tell you if they are or not! Starfire does understand the dating concept, she just doesn't quite realize that's what Robin meant. More stupidfulness on Star's part. And I'm glad you like Harry Potter too. AL probably doesn't like Star in real life, but Red X doesn't stand a chance with Star because he's a criminal, and someone had to like Star for there to even be a plotline, so… o.o Me and my pitiful excuses.

Demigod- I shall keep writing, thankx!

The Sage of Story- I'm so glad you like it! Thankx for all the compliments, more lovèdness!

Sailor Attitude- Thankx! And yes, Star does need to be smarter. Just keep telling me, and I won't forget.

Next chapter is the beginning of the date with Red X. I got really tired of writing Red X soon after he picked her up from the tower, so I ended up giving him a name. x.x Writing Red X over and over was tiring…. So just let it slide….

Thankx everyone! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	6. Call Me Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Robin was significantly worried now. Beast Boy and Starfire had first gone up to find something to wear, then tried to sneak out by the roof, where Robin happened to be thinking. When they were seen, Starfire and Beast Boy quickly took flight and headed toward the city, only Starfire glancing back at him. They had returned four and a half hours later carrying several bags, and then dashed to Starfire's room where they had not been seen since. Robin was definitely worried.

Cyborg seemed unaffected by the absence of his two fellow Titans, and was surfing through the channels, finally finding a football game, and immediately starting his usual routine of yelling at the ref. Raven was predictably reading the latest horror novel she had picked up, this one by Stephen King. She showed no emotion whatsoever, only moving her eyes across the page as she altered from line to line.

Robin had taken the time to decide on a plan. Robin didn't want Red X to know he was stalking the two, so he decided to wear a black suit and tie his yellow utility belt around that. He would be tracking their every movement, and was going to make certain that Starfire remained unharmed.

"Berm berm berm berm!" Beast Boy made an odd sound that was meant to sound like a trumpet as he walked through the door, about two hours after Red X called saying he'd pick up Starfire at six. It was now five minutes until six. "May I present Starfire, dressed perfect and ready to go on her date!"

Starfire immediately walked into view of the two doors.

Robin gazed at her, trying very hard to keep his mouth from falling open. Beast Boy had unquestionably gotten this job permanently.

Starfire was wearing a lovely red, spaghetti-strap dress that complemented her hair nicely. It was longer than she was used to, going down to a bit above her knees, and it twirled a bit as she spun around to show off the dress. In the back, two strings of cloth crisscrossed from the lower part of her back up. Starfire was wearing some short, red high-heeled boots, though they were nothing like the long purple ones she was accustomed to wearing. Her hair, also a foreign look on her, had some of it pulled back into a ponytail, leaving the rest to flow down her back as it usually did. She was now wearing make-up, and Robin dared not wonder where Beast Boy got the skills to put on make-up so expertly. Beast Boy had even gone so far as to do her nails, which were a shimmering red that danced as the light hit it, also illuminating a gorgeous red ring, which Robin would almost say with certainty was a real ruby, matching the necklace and earrings Starfire now wore.

"Whoa, BB, you went all out on this thing. Great job!" Cyborg said, complimenting Beast Boy's work.

"How do I look?" Starfire asked Raven, twirling again for the girl to get the whole gist of the outfit.

"Red," Raven said, returning to her book.

Starfire noticed Robin staring at her, unable to speak. A worried look appeared on Starfire's face. "I look bad? I should change! Beast Boy, I need to—"

"No." Robin cut her off. "You look… nice."

Robin longed to say so much more. She didn't look nice, she looked gorgeous, with the new look strange to see but also a nice touch. Robin loved the way the dress seemed to be custom-made for her, how it seemed to frame her body just perfectly. He yearned to tell her that no other dress in the world could make her look as vibrant, as radiant as she did right now, twirling before him. He wished he could tell her that the dress not only complemented her hair, but brought out her eyes, forcing Robin to once again notice what a beautiful shade of jade they were, and that it seemed to make her smile even more ensnaring than it usually was.

But to say that would mean to give so much more information than he was ready to give. Unless spying on this date created in him a huge change of heart, he would not be telling Starfire anytime soon his true feelings for her. While he had asked her on a date earlier that day, he would have to bring up the topic again to categorize it as one, as Starfire seemed to be unsure as what to label their time next Friday.

The doorbell rang, bringing Robin back to the present. He raced out of the main room, not ready at all for Red X and Starfire to proceed with their date. Robin sprinted into his room and changed into the black suit he had picked out in hopes to not be noticed, then quickly put the tacky yellow belt on. Robin quickly decided this wouldn't do. Rushing to his closet, he scrambled through the area that was under a constant tornado watch until he reached the back, where he pulled out an old box. Robin opened it and pulled out a long, black cloak that he could easily wrap around himself if he wished. Bruce had given Robin his spare Batman cloak when he left, in hopes that Robin would not forget him. Robin had not needed the cloak for memory of his adventures with Batman, but he had gratefully taken it anyway, sure he would find a use for it someday.

That day had finally come.

Robin tossed the cloak around him and raced to the roof, skipping stairs and throwing open the door that lead onto his favorite thinking spot. He raced to the edge and looked down. Robin could see Starfire's glowing green hand giving them light, though it seemed clutched to her, as if afraid of what would happen if she raised her hand too far in the air.

Robin carefully slid down the tower using his griphook and stalked toward the glowing green light, the conversation between Red X and Starfire becoming more and more audible as he snuck towards them, using bushes and trees for help by shadows.

"…and it is not yours to steal," Starfire said, rather quietly.

"I didn't steal it!" Red X said. He was wearing a tux and had dark brown hair, but Robin could not see his face. "I merely borrowed the look."

"The look suits Robin better," Starfire said delicately, as though afraid Red X would hit her.

Red X stopped to look at Starfire, and Robin this was his chance to see Red X's face. Robin tiptoed across the path and moved close behind Starfire. He carefully looked through the bushes to see the man that dared take Starfire on a date.

The look Red X had stolen from Robin was his mask. The same mask that covered Robin's eyes now covered Red X's, in an effort to keep his identity a secret.

"You know, I'm surprised lover boy didn't come to greet me at the door," Red X said. "He seems as though he's very protective of you."

"He is protective of us all," Starfire said, just as Robin was putting a listening device on the back of her dress. He was thankful Red X was busy observing Starfire's facial expression.

"Oh, yes, I see him catching Raven all the time after she falls from the sky during a fight," Red X said sarcastically.

"Precisely," Starfire said, continuing her walk.

Red X put his hand to his head, but followed her.

"So where is it you are taking me?" Starfire asked contemptuously.

"Out to dinner, and then for a moonlight ride," Red X said.

"I wish to go home after dinner, please," Starfire said shortly. Robin had rarely heard Starfire use such terseness with people.

"Now, now, Starfire," Red X reprimanded. "You said you'd go on a date with me. That means going through the entire thing."

"But I wish to get back to—my friends."

It was clear Starfire was about to say something different. Robin allowed a bit more distance between him and his query, using the listening device to know what was going on.

Red X stared at her a while as they walked, taking in her stance and her tone of voice. He was getting the unsaid message very clearly, very clearly indeed.

"I see," Red X said quietly, long after Starfire's last statement.

They walked for a while longer, before Red X spoke again, making a decision.

"You said that you would go on a date with me. That means the whole thing this time, or two half-dates. That means I'll allow you to go back after dinner tonight if you want, but that means you'll owe me another dinner."

Starfire looked at him, considering his statement. With clear reluctance, she spoke. "I shall spend the entire night with you."

"That's what I like to hear," Red X said, rather brightly.

_Robin would not force me to do anything I did not wish,_ Starfire thought to herself as the night dragged on.

It seemed an eternity that she had to walk with the criminal on land and on the ferry before they reached their first destination. It was an elegant place titled Prince's Palace. Starfire had only heard of it in passing, only seen it when flying this way for an emergency. She had never been inside. Not knowing what to expect, Starfire walked through the door Red X was holding open for her.

Robin panicked slightly. He had not completely decided how he was going to spy on them at this point in the date. He could follow them in and sit at a nearby table, but Robin concluded that going somewhere as nice as the Prince's Palace dressed as he was would draw far too much attention to himself. Robin therefore contented himself to watch from a window and listen using the listening device he had pinned on to the back of her dress, where the cloth crisscrossed.

Starfire and Red X stood in the nonexistent line for only a moment before a server came to lead them to their seats. Starfire paid the waiter not the slightest bit of attention as she gazed about the beautiful room. It was a sparkling gold room that shimmered as the dim lights hit the wall. Candles were the dominant source of light in the restaurant, one, and two at the most, burning on each table. Starfire and Red X were lead to a booth just opposite the window Robin was peering through.

"Do you two lovebirds know what you'd like to drink, or should I give you a little bit of time?" the waiter asked.

"We are not birds of love," Starfire corrected quickly. She glanced at his nametag. "Robert."

"Ah, excuse me, madam, my mistake," Robert apologized hastily. "I should not have assumed such."

"Oh, no, Starfire, tonight you are my girlfriend. Lovebirds would be an adequate term for us on this night," Red X said. "Give us five, would you?"

"Certainly." Robert walked off.

Robin tried very hard not to burst through the glass, steal Starfire away, and correct Red X in his thinking that he and Starfire were lovebirds. She wasn't clinging all over him, trying to get a kiss. Lovebirds nothing.

"So, Star, what d'you want to drink? You can get whatever you want," Red X said politely.

Ignoring the fact that he was a criminal and Starfire was on a date she did not wish to be on, Starfire was still her slightly compassionate self, unable to put up a hatred barrier for long. "Are you certain, Red X?"

Red X laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. And you can call me Mark."

"Mark," Starfire repeated. "Is that your real name?"

Mark smirked. "I couldn't _really_ tell my name, could I? Not with Robin around. You'd tell him my name. You know, I think he's got something going on with you. Tell me, what's the relationship between you and Robin?"

"We are friends," Starfire said rather quickly. She buried herself in the menu.

Robin was freezing up outside. This was a topic he wished they'd stay away from, but intrigued against his will.

"Uh huh…" Mark gave a hint of a smirk. "You really like him."

"I said no such thing!" Starfire denied quickly.

"Do you need words to describe the obvious?"

Something triggered in Robin's memory.

"Oh… who even SAID I like Starfire?" Robin asked, turning away from the two Titans staring at him.

"Do you need words to describe the obvious?" Raven asked quietly. "Do I really need to say that Beast Boy is a raving lunatic for the point to get across?"

Starfire looked at Mark over her menu. "I do not understand. Why would you think it was obvious?"

"Because it _is_," Mark put simply. "The way you two act around each other, sheesh. I've come in very few encounters with you maniacs, but even the little I've been around you, _I_ can tell."

"So why did you wish to bring me on this date?" Starfire asked quietly.

Mark laughed. "Maybe you'll come to like me like you do Robin."

Starfire's menu slapped the table hard, making a rather obnoxious noise as it did so. "You are a criminal. Robin is my best friend. I could never like you in the same way I like him."

"Stop saying he's your best friend," Mark said dismissively. "You're close enough to boyfriend and girlfriend."

Starfire looked appalled. "Boyfriend? _Boyfriend?_"

Robin was beginning to get hurt by what was coming. He knew he didn't want the conversation to go in this direction. However, he had decided that he would only interfere if Mark tried to get too fresh for Starfire. Rather, if he got fresh at all.

"Yeah, boyfriend," Mark said with a laugh.

"I do not want a _boyfriend_," Starfire said angrily. "Boyfriends are rude and obnoxious and hateful people who only like you for outer beauty."

Mark looked at her, astonished. "Starfire, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Starfire retreated a bit in her loud speech. "I have had one, on Tamaran. We… it did not work out."

"So you based your opinion on all boyfriends the way one strange guy treated you?" Mark asked.

"Well… perhaps," Starfire said, raising her menu to hide her face again.

Mark stared at her, as if trying to understand her properly. "You're… you're scared to have another one, aren't you?"

Starfire did not answer, but from the position Robin was in, he could see Starfire look crestfallen that she had been caught.

"Star," Mark said, lowering her menu, "not all guys are like that." He looked into her eyes. "_I'm_ not like that."

Starfire was seemingly unable to find the right thing to say when the waiter returned. "Are you ready?"

---

Eek. So sorry, but I had to find a place to stop again. At the moment I'm trying to multi-task, so let's see how this goes….

Oh, wait! Before I do that, I must say that I have a baka friend May. Everyone say hi to May (I'm on the phone with her; part of my multi-tasking)! Thanks to May, this fic has come out as it has so far. She's my living pensieve, for Harry Potter fans out there. She helps me organize my thoughts and tells me when things are too gay to do. Of course, sometimes she lets me go through with it… -smacks May- BAD GIRL! But she's loveable.

Jen813- Hope this helps! And don't worry; I intend to continue writing for the rest of my life. I write fan fiction to get better so that if I can become a real author, I'll be… better!

Xyteron- Thankx. Your nit-pickyness helps with my grammar. I don't always catch everything, so I need someone like you to point it out. Thankx! You actually don't get to see BB take Star shopping until later… in chapter… -looks- 11. (I already planned the entire fic out; I just like keeping you guys in suspense…. MWAHAHA! xD) So hopefully you'll get what you're looking for in that chapter.

The Sage of Story- You're advertising for me? o.o I feel so lovéd! No one's ever advertised for me before…. How specialful! I shared parts of this fic with May (to tell me whether or not to dump a few things) and she enjoyed that part of the fic too. Glad you like it!

YAY!!! LOVÉDNESS!!! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as you seemed to have liked the others….

Next chapter some friends of Starfire's arrive while traveling with the G.T.S. Then the dinner ends and Starfire sees what her "moonlight ride" is. Robin is thrilled. (note sarcasm)

Thankx everyone! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	7. Friends from Tamaran

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

"Yes, I'd just like a coke," Mark said pleasantly. "Starfire?"

Starfire looked at Robert. "I wonder… could I have a drink of mustard?"

Both Mark and Robert looked taken aback at her response. Robin tried complimentarily hard not to burst out laughing.

"Erm… of course," Robert said, taking note and leaving.

Mark stared at her. "Strange choice of drink."

"On my home planet, there is nothing like mustard," Starfire said, trying to justify herself. "The closest thing to it is Levitar."

Mark nodded, as if in understanding. "Right. Of course."

There was a silence between them, neither tense nor awkward, just a simple silence. Robin was beginning to worry. Starfire was beginning to get comfortable enough around Mark that was she speaking to him without terseness in her voice anymore. What if Starfire actually did come to like Mark? Mark had not done anything terribly wrong yet, he'd even held the door open for her, but this almost didn't seem like the same person under the Red X suit. Red X was selfish and rude and like Starfire's previous boyfriend on Tamaran. This was almost nothing like him. Why the sudden change of heart? It was trap, Robin decided, to get Starfire to fall in love with him. That was definitely not going to happen, and with Robin watching, he'd be sure of it.

"Your drinks, sir, madam," Robert said. He handed Mark his coke and Starfire a bottle of mustard. "I must say you have quite the interesting taste, madam."

"Let's just say she's out of this world," Mark said on her behalf.

"The best girls are," Robert said with a wink to Mark.

"Sicko," Robin murmured.

"So are you ready to order?" Robert asked pleasantly to Starfire.

"She's been staring at that menu so long, I'd certainly hope so," Mark said. "I'd like a lobster."

"Would you like to come pick it out? You can choose in the back room," Robert said.

"I'll trust you to pick out a good one for me," Mark said. "Don't let me down."

"Of course not," Robert said. "And for the miss?"

It took Starfire a moment to realize he was speaking to her. "Oh! May I have the Three Cheese Pizza please?"

Robert stared at her.

"I apologize, she's never been anywhere quite like here, apparently," Mark said, giving her a slightly annoyed look.

"I can tell," Robert said, taking new meaning to Starfire being "out of this world". "But I think we can fix that up for you."

"You are thanked very much," Starfire called to him as he left.

Robert turned around to look at her for a moment, smiled a little at her strangeness, and continued on his way back to the kitchen.

Mark and Starfire sat in a silence that was slowly becoming an uneasy one. Starfire was beginning to get self-conscious that she had messed up, asking for two unusual orders.

"So…" Mark tried to start casually. "Enjoying yourself?"

Starfire looked at him. "I suppose. I wish I were back at the tower."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Can't you stop thinking about Robin for _one_ minute?"

Starfire looked affronted. "I was not thinking of Robin! I… I wish to get back and watch _A Walk to Remember_, since we were so urgently interrupted the last time we tried to watch it."

"_A Walk to Remember_, huh?" Mark said. "I'll make a note of that."

"I see no reason why you should. I shall be on a date with you again," Starfire said, rather coldly.

Robin was surprised at how she could feel at ease with a person one moment, but then the next she could be so terse with him again. Robin wasn't complaining, of course, but it surprised him. This was unlike Starfire.

"Hm," was all Mark said in reply.

There was another silence between them as each looked around at the people in the restaurant with them, listening in to conversations they could hear. Robin was getting slightly bored with them, but still watching carefully to make sure nothing ensued from their considerable silence. Their food was taking a while to prepare and bring out, both being orders that would take time.

Starfire listened around her. She had no interest in talking with Mark, as he clearly did not understand her. At least, that's what she wished to believe. She knew if she wouldn't be so terse with him that they might actually get along, but she couldn't get it out of her head that he was a criminal. Starfire once more listened.

"…yes, so then he said that he loved me!"

"Ah! No way!"

"Totally!"

Starfire smiled a little at the two girls who were happily chatting in the table across the booth from her. One of their boyfriends would be expressive about his love. If Starfire ever got a boyfriend again—and she had a good idea of who she hoped it would be—she wished that he would be as expressive as this girl's love.

"…are you kidding? Men on Mars… the things these Earthlings come up with!" Someone laughed.

The conversation immediately grabbed Starfire's attention.

"Yes… so what has been your favorite planet so far?" another, stronger voice asked.

"Why, Tamaran, of course!"

"You biased scumbag…."

Starfire turned around sharply. "What did you just say?"

The two boys looked at her.

"Starfire?" the one closest to her asked. "Is that you?"

"Moonstar?" Starfire asked, astounded. "Moonstar!"

Robin looked at the new boys with astonishment. They were clearly Tamaranians, wearing a similar colored outfit that Starfire normally wore, with several differences, including lack of midriff and pants.

Starfire got up and hugged the newcomers in one of her infamous hugs. "Moonstar, Bluefire, what are you doing here?" Starfire was clearly delighted.

"We're traveling with the Galactic Travel Sequence. We happened to be in the Milky Way and decided that life on Earth could be interesting to see, so we stopped by. What're you doing here? Is this the famous Robin?" The one called Bluefire asked.

"No, this is not. He is a criminal, and we are kaloshan for the night. It is a long story, please do not ask me to tell it to you."

"So where is this Robin, then?" Moonstar asked, smiling. "I would like to meet the man of—"

Starfire quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Please do not speak of it. Are they telling the entire world of my transmissions? How is it you know of Robin?"

"No, they're not broadcasting, but we were around the palace a lot, remember? We have some inside information, and one was that you and Robin were—" Bluefire was cut off by Starfire's hand placed over his mouth.

"Friends, please do not. I have not seen you in so long; please tell me all of that has happened, but do not speak of that. Not here." Starfire pleaded, removing her hands from their mouths.

Bluefire and Moonstar glanced at each other, then smiled. "Whatever you wish, your highness." The two boys bowed.

Starfire lifted them up. "Please do not, not here. This is Earth, and I am not a princess."

"You would be the Grand Ruler had you not given up your throne. You would have been a magnificent Grand Ruler, your majesty," Moonstar said.

Starfire blushed a bit. "Please, come join us, will you not?" Starfire looked at Mark. "These are friends from Tamaran whom I have not seen in a very long time. May they join us for dinner?" Starfire's eyes were pleading, asking with more words than she could ever say for this favor to be accepted.

Mark mulled it over for a minute before saying, "All right."

Robin was slightly disappointed. He wished he could be there to meet Starfire's friends. Clearly neither were her old boyfriend, and the two of them would definitely make sure Mark didn't do anything fresh as they looked like protective older brothers to her, but Robin still desired to be there to meet them. He wished he could tell them that _he_ was the Robin they'd heard so much about, whatever they had heard.

After scooting over so that the two Tamaranians could join them, Starfire began, looking much more lively than she did when it was just Mark and herself.

"So where are the other members of the G.T.S.?" Starfire asked.

"They gave us the night to roam about as we pleased," Bluefire said, who was sitting next to Mark. "They said that since we all spoke the languages of Earth, we could roam the planet as we wished, having to return to the ship in fourteen Earthian hours."

"How many have you spent so far? Where did the rest of the G.T.S. go?" Starfire continued.

"We've been out about six Earthian hours. The other G.T.S. members have been spread out all over the planet. I believe Darkstar was sent to France," Moonstar said.

Starfire's eyes lost their sparkle, and a dark look replaced it. "Did he now?"

"Your old boyfriend?" Mark asked.

Starfire looked at him, that same dark look in her eyes. "Indeed."

"You actually dated a guy name _Darkstar_?" Robin asked quietly. His name was enough of a sign that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Here are your… oh." Robert had returned. "You have friends?"

"Yes," Starfire answered, a bit of her normal sparkle returning. "Please, we would order another two Triple Cheese Pizzas and two more mustards."

"Right," Robert said, putting back Mark's lobster that he was reaching for hungrily on the tray. "I'll just deliver this all at once, shall I?"

"Oh—well—" Mark started.

"Glorious!" Starfire interrupted, apparently not hearing a word he said. Mark looked highly put out.

"This pizza and mustard you have described in your transmissions. It is served here?" Moonstar asked.

Starfire blushed a bit. "I do not think so, but they made some for me. You see?" She showed them her almost empty mustard bottle.

"Ah," Bluefire said. "It looks delicious. Tell us, what does it taste like, the mustard and the pizza?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "The closest things to it on Tamaran are Levitar and Marshtack."

"Levitar is very good," Bluefire said approving.

"Mustard is better," Starfire said with a smile, inhaling the last of the mustard.

"Your… mustards," Robert said. "And the chef had actually prepared some more pizzas, in case we had some other weir—interesting people come by."

Three pizzas, two mustards, and a lobster were passed out. "Enjoy."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly and without incident, pleasing Robin. The conversation between Starfire and her fellow Tamaranians was an interesting one, no doubt. Moonstar and Bluefire both approved of the strange mustard and cheesy pizza. Mark looked very disappointed that his date was not at all going the way he wished for it to. The only comfort he seemingly had was the moonlight ride he had planned later. Seeing that dinner was going by without trouble, the planned moonlight ride was swiftly becoming Robin's worst nightmare.

"Well, we must be off," Bluefire said, rising from the booth. Mark looked delighted.

"Yes, we must be going. So much to see, you know," Moonstar agreed, standing. "It was lovely to see you again, Princess Starfire."

"Yes, delightful," Bluefire said.

"It was glorious to see you two again as well," Starfire said. "I am glad our paths crossed. Do give his majesty my best regards on your arrival back at Tamaran."

"Will do," Bluefire said with a relaxed two-fingered army salute.

"Should we refrain from telling Darkstar of seeing you?" Moonstar asked.

"Please do," Starfire said. "I would not wish for him to know precisely where to find me. All he knows is I am on Earth. I fear that if he knew my exact location he would come after me."

Robin hadn't liked this guy from the moment Starfire had mentioned him in passing, but now Robin had an impressive hatred for the man. If he would come after Starfire if he knew her whereabouts, Robin had enough against him to put him on Judge Robin and win.

"All right," Bluefire said. "Goodbye, Starfire!"

"Goodbye! And send another transmission soon, Princess!" Moonstar said.

"I shall! Goodbye, friends!" Starfire waved as the two boys went out the door, both Tamaranians waving back.

Starfire sat down, the happy smile still on her face.

"So what was up with all that Princess stuff?" Mark asked interestedly as he unhappily passed Robert a check. He was being forced to pay for the Tamaranian's meals as well.

"Oh…" Starfire was pulled back to the present. "On Tamaran, I am a princess. I took the crown from my sister, but then I gave it over to my guardian so that I may return back to Earth. This was not long after we first came in contact with you."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You sure have an interesting life. Would you like to continue to tell me of it on our moonlight ride?"

Starfire looked at him. "What are we to be riding on?"

"You'll see," Mark said, standing. Starfire followed suit. "You'll love it."

Starfire secretly doubted this, but started to walk out of the restaurant anyway.

"Hey." Mark grabbed her shoulder. Robin stood, ready to pounce. "Aren't you going to take my arm?" He held it out to her.

Starfire looked at him. "Must I?"

"That or we could go on another date tomorrow," Mark said.

Starfire actually would've considered this. Perhaps she would meet more friends. Then, with a sharp jab back to reality, Starfire realized how unlikely this was. Grudgingly, Starfire took his arm in hers and continued to head out, now arm in arm with Mark.

Robin followed them to the front of the building and watch them walk out, stalking them in the shadows with his teeth gritted together. Aside from the arms locked, Mark had made no moves toward Starfire that night. Mark tried to make conversation, but it appeared that with the recent visit of people from Starfire's planet, the topics Mark was coming up with just weren't interesting anymore. Starfire kept returning his offers at conversation with short remarks that ended the matter at that moment.

"Here we are," Mark said.

Starfire, who had been watching the ground, looked up and gasped. It was a beautiful white yacht that was lit with stringed lights all around it, casting a dazzling reflection upon the enormous body of water it was floating on.

"You like?" Mark asked, watching her face.

"It is… interesting," Starfire said. Her face gave away her enthrallment to be going on a yacht, however.

Mark smirked a bit, not fooled by Starfire's words. "I thought so. C'mon."

Mark led her onto the yacht, immediately closing the entrance onto the yacht, almost as if he knew Robin was stalking them. Robin was forced to stop on the pier, watching as Mark made a notion for the driver to begin their voyage.

But Robin was not going to allow Mark to have a free reign with Starfire. Who knows what he had planned on this apparently private yacht? Whatever it was, Robin was not going to let Starfire get hurt. He had promised himself and Starfire that, and he was going to live up to it, no matter what it took. Robin backed up a little bit on the dock, and then ran forward and jumped, reaching blandly for any part of the yacht. He grabbed onto the railing of the yacht with one hand, the rest of him dangling above the water that looked like it could freeze. Robin grabbed onto the railing with his other hand, listened for a moment to make sure Mark and Starfire weren't nearby, and pulled himself up.

---

A/N:

YAY! So… what's going to happen on the yacht? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! … Okay, evil moment's over.

Xyteron- I corrected them all, but one. "…even more ensnaring than it usually was" is the one left. You'll have to tell me what was wrong with it… because I have no clue. x.x Yes, too much descriptionness. But, tah, at least you got the picture. Hopefully. o.o That would really suck if I spent all those stupid adjectives and no one else could see it…. Oh well. I'm not the almight JK Rowling, so I can't really put pictures in people's heads….

SilverMoons BlackWings- I have all intentions of finishing this story, even if I get nothing but flames from here on out. (I will, but no one test that. That would really suck. . ) I'm glad you like it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next chapter the date is cut short by some interesting circumstances… but I'm not telling you how! -sticks tongue out at you all and laughs- Don't you love me? Wow, too happy… ANYWAY! Then Cyborg plans an evil scheme…. Bwahaha, go Cy. And there's one part where I think it's slight OOC Rae, but it's _supposed_ to be funny…. o.o We'll see how that goes.

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	8. Cut Short

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

The yacht was a nice one, undoubtedly, and Robin had the suspicion that Mark had stolen it. Ignoring his thoughts on how the yacht came to be in Mark's possession, Robin blended into the shadows and searched the deck for Mark and Starfire. He found them on the other end, leaning against the railing, marveling at the night and the waters. Robin stayed in the shadows and watched.

"It is truly a gorgeous night," Starfire admired.

"Yes, very romantic," Mark agreed.

"I hope next Friday will be as lovely as this one." Starfire sighed and put her elbow on the highest bar, holding her head up with her hand.

"Why next Friday? Why not be glad for this one?" Mark asked.

"I… have plans," Starfire said vaguely.

"Could I perhaps be included in them?" Mark inquired.

Starfire looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "The night has been enjoyable, with seeing my friends again, but I do not think my plans would approve of another."

Mark looked out to the water and the sky before saying, "I didn't approve of your friends joining us."

"But you said they could sit with us," Starfire said.

"To make you happy," Mark said. "You see? I'll sacrifice to make you happy." He paused, and when Starfire said nothing, he continued. "What has Boy Wonder sacrificed for you?"

Starfire looked at him. "Everything. He has given up everything for me. He works harder than any of the Titans, makes sacrifices so that we may enjoy ourselves, even if he does not. All of the Titans are greatly in debt to Robin, though I am not sure how many of them realize it."

Robin smiled in the darkness.

Mark put his hand on Starfire's left, which was holding onto the rail. "I'd give up the world for you."

Starfire looked down at their touching hands, then back at him. "I wish for a tour of the ship, please?"

Mark sighed but consented. He took her and led to their right, Robin pushing himself farther into the dark, then tailing them like a hawk. First Mark showed Starfire the Captain's Quarters, where an unfamiliar man was steering. He tipped his hat to Starfire, and then looked back out front at the water. Mark showed her the dining area, the balcony, and finally the rooms. When he reached the master room, Starfire seemed to wish to examine it carefully.

"It is quite a lovely room for a boat," Starfire said. She looked at some roses in a vase. "On my planet, we have no such flowers."

"You can't get much better than roses." Mark took one out of the dozen he had in the vase and handed it to Starfire. "Here, take it."

Starfire took it gracefully. "You are thanked."

"You are welcomed," Mark said, trying to keep back a laugh.

Starfire walked over to the bathroom, admired it for a moment, then to the bed, which she adored. "It is made of some kind of velvet?" Starfire sat on the bed and rubbed her hand over it multiple times.

"Something like that," Mark said, sitting next to her. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Very," Starfire agreed. "Such a fabric would be used only for royalty on my planet."

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Mark asked.

Starfire stopped feeling the velvet and looked down, not wanting to look Mark in the eyes. It was clear she was not fond of being treated better than everyone else on her home planet.

"Hey, it's all right, I'm sorry," Mark said, lifting her chin up so she would look at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything as rude as that."

Starfire looked into the mask for a moment, but then looked away, not wishing to make this scene anything more than it was.

Mark watched her for a moment, and then slowly turned her head back to face him. He waited until she looked into the mask that hid his eyes and then slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"HYA!" Robin flew out of the darkness and kicked Mark, making him fall off the bed.

Starfire jumped away and raced toward Robin, who gave her a hug.

"I should've known," Mark said, shaking a bit as he stood. "Lover boy here couldn't have _his girl_ on a date with someone else."

Robin made another angry noise and kicked Mark again. "Don't ever—_ever_—try that again." Robin got down so that his face was inches from Mark's, grabbed Mark's collar, and spoke in a whisper so that Starfire couldn't hear. "And especially not to _my girl_."

Mark smirked, but said nothing.

"Robin?" A hand lay on Robin's shoulder. Robin looked up to see Starfire, who was watching him. "Robin? May we go now?"

Robin didn't know what to say. Half of him wanted to beat Mark until he was dead for trying anything like that on Starfire, but the other half overruled the first and obliged. Robin stood and released Mark, kicking him once more, and then led Starfire out of the room. He had seen this coming ever since Mark had asked—no, told Starfire she was going on a date with him. Robin's only comforting thought was that he had stopped a huge catastrophe from taking place moments before it did.

Robin and Starfire reached the railing, but then Starfire paused and leaned herself against Robin.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, without continuing on, slightly confused.

Starfire remained quiet for a moment, but then Robin heard her faint voice whisper, "You are thanked."

Robin smiled. "You're welcome."

It had truly been Starfire's simple curiosity that led her to stay in that room, but it had been her naivety that made her unable to see the situation she had inadvertently put herself into. Robin was glad he had been there, and wouldn't have chosen to be anywhere else but with her at that moment.

"May we go now?"

"'Course, Star."

Starfire took Robin's hand in hers and flew toward the pier that they had just left, Robin dangling below Starfire. He had been there for her. He had not let anything harm her, just as he promised. He had given up a night that he could've used to do whatever he pleased, but instead he had taken the time to watch over her.

She smiled. He was there for her, and she knew he always would be.

Starfire landed on the roof of Titans Tower several minutes later, ensuring Robin was all right. After deciding it was faster to fly than to walk, Starfire had adjusted her hold on Robin and continued flying. Her hand occasionally pressed against his cheek, which despite the wind blowing against it was still fairly warm. Her entire body seemed to tingle whenever their skin met.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Robin asked.

Starfire thought of it for a moment. She did. "No."

Her body seemed to decide at that precise moment that it was the perfect time to yawn.

Robin gave a small smile. "Star, go to bed."

"But I wish to stay awake with you."

"Go to bed," Robin said firmly.

Starfire gave him an annoyed look as she yawned again. "Very well." She turned around and was halfway toward the door that led down into the tower before she seemingly thought of something and turned around.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it you are wearing?"

Robin had let out a little laugh at this. "A spare cloak of Batman's. Bruce let me keep it."

"This is… sentimental?"

"Very."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "And still you wore it."

"The occasion called."

"You risked getting it ruined for me."

Robin paused for a moment before speaking. "You needed me."

Starfire's eyes shined as she looked up at Robin. "It has been a most pleasant evening. I shall see you when the sun has risen?"

"Maybe not _that_ early."

Starfire giggled. "Goodnight, Robin. Happy borbalogs." She walked the rest of the way to the door, opened it, and went into the tower before Robin had decided on what to say. He finally decided something simple, something he whispered to the wind.

"Goodnight, Star."

--

After ensuring Starfire was in her room (Beast Boy heard her singing Tamaranian folk songs again), Robin called the remaining three Titans together.

"Aight, man, what happened?" Cyborg asked instantly.

"Dude, did he do something to her?" Beast Boy continued.

Raven placed her elbow on the couch armrest and laid her head in her hand. "Did he die from all the red?"

Robin then, for a total of fifteen minutes, relayed the details he remembered from the time Mark and Starfire left Titans Tower to the moment they had returned.

"… And then I followed Starfire downstairs," Robin concluded.

There was silence for a moment.

"He really tried that? On Star? On _our_ Starfire?" Cyborg said. Normally Robin would have been upset at Cyborg's last phrase of the question, but Robin understood it. Cyborg was kind of a big brother to all of them.

"I'm just glad he didn't get around to it," Robin said.

"So it sounds like you two had fun," Beast Boy said with a knowing smirk.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!"

"Nothing, dude, chill," Beast Boy said. The smirk never left his face.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!?!"

"I'm not looking at you, I secretly reading Raven's book."

"WHY ARE YOU READING MY BOOK?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SPELLS OF AWESOME POWER ARE TAUGHT IN THIS BOOK?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF YOU TRIED THEM?!?!"

"I never said I was going to try anything."

"YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

Cyborg rested back on the couch, propped up his feet on the coffee table, and watched the arguing Titans, for once not being a part of it. It was nice for a change.

"Hey, Rae," Cyborg said suddenly, sitting up and removing his feet. "I need you to steal something for me. If you do that, I got dibs on what's for breakfast in the morning, but I'll need some help making it. And for once in a lifetime, it won't be meat."

Cyborg looked around at the Titans that had fallen silent. "It'll be one thousand times worse."

---

A/N:

BUM BUM BUM… I mustn't start that up again. So I wonder what Cyborg had planned…? I'M NOT TELLING! Not yet, anyway.

Strixvaria- Awww… I'm sorry you didn't like it. So I guess you'll never read this…? … Oh well. Hope you find something that suits you better.

Jen813- I'm such a bad girl. I should NEVER leave me readers at a cliffy like that. But then what fun would writing be?

Rob and Star's #1 fan- I'm so happyful! Glad you like it, and I hope you liked this chapter just as much!

SocialKween- I am VERY lucky they way the world works out. Except in Geometry. The world could do to spin a little more towards my way on that one. I'm so glad you like it!

SilverMoon BlackWings- You made me laugh. But as I told Jen813, what fun is writing without making you guys wait with cliffys?

Xyteron- AHA! I SEE IT NOW! Thanks for pointing it out! I tried to make Robin act as realistically as he could in this kind of situation, so I'm glad you think it's working out right. As for the Tamaranian words, I see your point. Was "borbalogs" okay as her goodnight? I'll try to keep it in mind for the next Fic!

Yay! I feel so lovéd! Hm… but I don't suppose you're reading this to hear about how loved you guys made me feel? Okay…

Next chapter! You find out what Cyborg's sinister scheme was. Hope the word is a good one, Xyteron, but you won't have any clue what I mean by this until you read the next chapter. Then Robin has a little chat with Raven about Starfire, and that's… interesting. Rae might be kinda OOC there, I don't know. I know she really used to be, I spent a while editing that scene. ANYWAY! Then Robin officially classifies Friday night between himself and Starfire as a "date". This chapter has a lot going on. Then Starfire steals the T-sub and goes into the ocean where she gets attacked by a lot of Tritans. Then I end with, what I think, is a MUCH worse cliffy than last chapter. If you guys thought that was bad, you're going to commit suicide next time. Next time is even worse than this time. How evil I sometimes feel. xD

So I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it (for the most part)! I'll update soon, maybe on Sunday? Maybe Saturday if I get a lot of reviews by then. Until then, I'm holding the next chapter hostage! BWAHAHA!

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	9. Stolen Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Starfire yawned widely and stretched. The sunlight shined through her window, announcing a beautiful day. Starfire stood, and then went to the mirror to brush her hair. She stared at herself critically for a moment and then sighed. Tamaranians were not known for having excellent hair when they first woke up.

Starfire took extra care in brushing out her hair today for no apparent reason, and changed out of her nightclothes and back into her uniform, or so she called it. It was not necessary that she wear the same outfit every day, but she had grown extremely fond of it. It was a reminder of who she was.

Starfire walked out of her room, expecting to be the first one up as usual, but was very surprised to smell food in the kitchen. Starfire stopped immediately, recognizing the smell instantaneously. She paused for a moment, not daring to believe her nose, and then ran to the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Starfire asked.

The kitchen was a disaster area, smoking all around. Starfire suspected that it was Beast Boy's messed up cooking again that had caused such a familiar smell and that it was coincidental, but Starfire was surprised to see all of her friends in burnt and smelling aprons, some with a strange purple slime all over them. Starfire looked at the table to see what was undoubtedly an attempt at her favorite Tamaranian dish, Harkslopen.

"Um… surprise?" Beast Boy said.

Starfire smiled at her friends. "Friends, thank you! This is wonderful! But where did you ever learn how to make Harkslopen?"

"Well… Rae kinda snuck through your room and stole your Tamaranian cookbook. 'Fraid it's not in quite as good a condition as when we took it… but here ya go." Cyborg handed her the Tamaranian cookbook she had brought with her to Earth.

"Oh, friends, thank you!" Starfire put on her best face. She knew exactly why they were doing this. While she was naïve at times, she was not stupid. Even Starfire saw through this ordeal.

"No prob, Star," Robin said. "So, you ready for breakfast?"

Starfire nodded earnestly and sat down, staring at the Harkslopen. Now that she was looking at it more closely, she was quite unsure it was Harkslopen. Harkslopen looked something similar to the Earth pie, but with purple gelatin; at least, that was the closest thing Starfire saw that resembled it. It tasted more like jello with a sourness to it, and a just enough of a tinge of lemon to make it unforgettable.

The Titans certainly thought so too. As each one put it in their mouths, one right after the other, each eye opened up wide. With a forced smile, the four immediately swallowed it, not overly fond of its strange flavor.

Starfire took a bite, however, and smiled approvingly. There was something missing—perhaps the lemon taste just wasn't there like the way it was in Tamaran—but it tasted magnificent all the same.

"Friends, how did you know this was my favorite?" Starfire asked.

"The stars, flowers, and happy faces around only that recipe weren't a clue at all," Raven said in her usual, unemotional voice.

Starfire smiled again, this time a sweat drop appearing.

The Titans continued eating their Harkslopen, four not quite as fondly as the fifth, and then Starfire spoke again.

"Tell me friends, what are we to do today?" she asked, taking down the last of her Harkslopen. The Titans did the same, inwardly breathing in relief that it was gone.

"I think we should—"

Beast Boy was cut off by the alarm. He groaned.

"—Fight bad guys and kick evil's butt?" Raven offered.

"I can't wait," was the sarcastic remark from Beast Boy's mouth.

--

The week went by swiftly, and Starfire's little incident with Mark became old news. The crime outside the tower kept the Titans busy enough, but in some eyes, there were worse villains among them. Beast Boy had blown up the kitchen for the fourteenth time ("That's _it_?" Raven asked.), Cyborg had beaten Beast Boy to a pulp in his new game _Battle Bots_, and Raven "accidentally" lost Beast Boy's nail clippers in the underworld.

However, Robin was still not convinced all was back to normal with Starfire. Something was wrong; something was different. The sparkle that was normally in her eyes vanished at times. At first Robin didn't think much of it, but he became worried when he noticed that it only disappeared when she caught sight of him. Had he done something to offend her? Robin thought of it, and decided to ask the only person who would know besides Starfire herself.

Robin knocked on the gothic's door.

Raven slid the door open just enough to reveal half of her face. "Yes?"

"Hey, um, can I come in?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Goodbye, then."

"Oh, um, wait." Robin stopped the door from closing. "Can we talk?"

"All right." Raven stepped outside and leaned against her now-closed door. "What d'you want?"

Robin was slightly unnerved at her approach. "Er… it's about Starfire."

"I couldn't have guessed."

Robin was taken aback, though not necessarily surprised. The Titan that he had the least secure relationship with was Raven. "Well, you know how Star's always happy and sparkling, and she's got that twinkle in her eye?"

Raven looked at him. "Continue."

"Uh, well, I'm kinda worried because whenever she looks at me, she kind of loses that sparkle. Do you think I've done something to offend her?"

"Why do you expect me to know this?"

"Well, you can read minds, can't you?"

Raven stared at him long and hard for a moment. "What do you think I do, Boy Wonder? Do you think I just go about reading minds at my leisure? The mind is a place where no one but the owner should be, and only when it's necessary will I enter a person's mind other than my own. I have had no reason to enter Starfire's mind."

"But… well, don't you guys talk?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Well, has she mentioned anything?"

"She hasn't needed to."

"So you do know?"

Raven sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You were there Friday night. You're a living reminder of what was and what may have been. Just give her some time. She'll get over it."

"Oh," Robin said. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Raven said lazily, going back into her room and shutting the door behind her.

It was not like Starfire to drop the eaves, but now she was glad she had. Though Raven's explanation was a sensible one, it was wrong. She lost her usual spark when she saw Robin because he reminded her not of Mark, but of Aqualad, and the dates she had promised to attend the following night. Robin had not brought up their date since before her date with Red X, and Starfire was hoping that he had forgotten. While she would rather go on a date with Robin than Aqualad, Starfire was unsure how she would pull off two dates on the same night. She had the intention of borrowing the T-sub that night to secure the details with Aqualad so that she would not make two plans at the same time. If it was possible, Starfire wanted to keep this date a secret. Then again, perhaps she would have nothing to worry about. Robin had not mentioned it, so perhaps he had forgotten.

Unfortunately for her, Robin had thought of little else.

"Uh… Star?" Robin continued waving his hand in front of her face.

Starfire snapped back. "Oh, forgive me. I was again 'zoning out'."

"Yeah, you seem to be doing that a lot lately," Robin said. "But it's okay. Hey, um, I was wondering—but, you don't have to if you don't want to; I know it's been a rough week. But if you still wanted to go out tomorrow night?"

There was no way Starfire could disappoint Robin. "Of course, I would love to. But… is this a 'date'?"

Robin blushed furiously. "Er, well, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Glorious!" Starfire's smile wasn't exactly fake, but it wasn't one hundred percent genuine either.

Robin gave an inward sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. Um, what time d'you want to go?"

Starfire thought. She was in for it now—she had put herself in this position. "Perhaps we could see a late night movie?"

"Yeah, sure." Robin would've agreed to anything at that moment. "So… about nineish?"

"That sounds wonderful," Starfire said. Surely she could end her date with Aqualad by nine.

"Great," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So… I'm gonna hit the sack. Night, Star."

Starfire looked at him, confused. "Hit the sack? Oh, you wish to train!"

Robin stifled a laugh. She was still so naïve. "No, it means I'm going to bed."

"Oh," Starfire said. "Goodnight, Robin. Pleasant borbalogs."

"Pleasant borbalogs, Star." Robin walked into his room and changed into his nightclothes, consisting of an undershirt and boxer shorts, and got into bed, thinking. She had seemed slightly worried about something when they spoke, and it was now Robin wished he had been blessed with the gift of reading minds. How Raven could use the power so restrictedly was beyond him. Robin's thoughts drifted here and there, finally settling on one of his and Starfire's many nights on the roof. She had retired for the night first, finally able to get some sleep, she said. Ten minutes later, Robin had pondered what she was doing to get ready for bed at that moment, wondering if she brushed her hair at night and when she brushed her teeth. He had quickly smacked himself for thinking these insane questions. Once again, however, he was plagued with the same thoughts.

But this night, Starfire was not getting ready for bed at that moment, contradicting her usual schedule. As Robin drifted off to sleep, his thoughts surrounding her, Starfire was busy sneaking through the Tower, ensuring everyone was in their rooms. She quickly found that they were.

Starfire crept down in Cyborg's lab space and quickly found the newly rebuilt T-sub. Cyborg had been spending all his extra time that wasn't beating Beast Boy in video games rebuilding the T-sub that Starfire had so kindly destroyed. She had no idea how to work it on her own, but she thought she would be an expert at managing it by the end of the night. Starfire silently climbed into the sub and instead of her usual seat, jumped into Robin's. Starfire stared around her blankly, many unfamiliar buttons and throttles surrounding her.

"Um…"

Starfire looked at the single green button directly in front of her. She pushed it.

There was a large rumbling noise as the sub geared to life. Starfire had not realized just how noisy it was in their previous uses of it.

"Shh!" Starfire whispered. "Be quiet now please!" Starfire pressed a white button that she prayed would help her cause.

Instead of silencing there was a sharp drop, and Starfire flew up and hit the ceiling, discovering the reason Cyborg insisted they "buckle in". After a sudden stop, Starfire fell back into her seat and had just enough time to put the seatbelt on before the sub jerked her back into the leather seat as it sped at an intense speed down a tunnel. The sub was making a straight path to a gateway that lead to the sea, a gateway that was presently closed.

Starfire frantically looked around her for a button that said "door opener". When she found none, she randomly pressed a light blue button. She heard Cyborg's voice and jumped as he said, "Defensive shield engaged."

"Menlotina…" Starfire moaned in her foreign tongue.

She pulled up on a throttle to her left that, to her horror, made the sub go faster. The distance between her and her death was swiftly closing. Starfire pressed a red button that lay on top of a throttle. A laser came out of the sub and hit the wall, leaving a scorched mark where it lay, and slightly shaking the ground. Starfire prayed the Titans were deep sleepers. She pulled down a lever to her right, which served only to lean back her seat. She gave an impatient glare. Her seat certainly didn't do that.

The door was quickly approaching.

Starfire gave another quiet moan. The only thing she was certain not to do was touch the steering wheel so soon and press any red buttons, for they were surely red for a reason.

"Perhaps this one?" Starfire spoke to herself, pressing a purple button.

She jumped as she heard something launch behind her, and looked back to see that her own seat had been ejected. Starfire gave a slight gulp and turned forward again.

She was almost at the door, and Starfire pulled herself into a ball, closed her eyes, and waited for impact, deciding that her last thoughts were to be of Robin.

But there was no deadly crash or harrowing explosion. Starfire cautiously looked up to see open sea. She turned around in her seat, ignoring the pain the seatbelt was causing her in this position, and saw the gate close. She glared at it, as if it was the gate's fault. It was automatic.

Starfire turned back around, where the sub was still being propelled forward without steering or direction. She played around with a few more buttons and discovered how to slow the sub down, remove Cyborg's shield, and lift the seat back up. She took hold of the wheel and turned it to the left. The sub turned left. Starfire grabbed the only lever she hadn't tried and pulled it down. The sub sunk deeper into the ocean.

Starfire steered herself around the sea using the wheel and throttle, looking for anything that might help her find Aqualad's cave. After an hour, where the only reward she had received was getting to see some dolphins swim, Starfire decided that Aqualad needed to put signs up to help people find his cave.

Starfire made a very sharp left to avoid crashing into a giant boulder that she somehow had not seen in her drifting thoughts. She did not release her hold on the wheel, and it continued to go left, turning in circles. Starfire laughed with glee as the sea flew by her face and screamed in delight as it kept on turning.

Starfire lost her sense of direction and fell back onto the seat, her feet flying up in front of her face at the suddenness. She then screamed in fright as the seat flew backward; her foot had pulled down the throttle that controlled the seat. Starfire giggled, too dizzy in the head to fully understand what was going on. She still wasn't used to the seat in the sub reclining; why was Robin so special as to get a lounging chair?

Starfire stayed in her position for several more minutes, trying to keep her head on her shoulders. She was vaguely aware of the ship still propelling itself in some strange direction, but after the excessive amount of turning she had just done, she had not the slightest idea where. Starfire giggled again slightly and shook her head to become on her guard again. This was too much fun.

Fun, however, was not the word she would have chosen as she raised the seat and stared out the sub's window.

Tritan, Starfire decided at that moment, was humpalorpah, something that on earth they might say was "immortal". Beast Boy and Aqualad had trapped them in an underwater cave with a very limited food supply; she, Starfire, had shot them with some kind of rocket that should've burned them alive. Yet here several hundred were, staring at her as she propelled forward, moving aside as she went. It was if they wanted her to go this way.

As that thought struck her, Starfire froze. They wouldn't let her go any other way, and there was no one there to help her. There were enough of them to destroy the sub and drown her. The very thought frightened her.

"Oh, Robin, where are you?" Starfire asked out loud.

--

Robin was in his bed, having a pleasant dream of Starfire and himself talking happily as they walked along the shoreline. He would not be dreaming for long.

--

Aqualad stopped dead in his tracks and quickly swam back behind a rock. He hadn't seen such a large group of Tritans since the attack on the Titans. They seemed to be watching something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

Aqualad swam forward very carefully to get a better look. The clones weren't poised, ready to fire, but they seemed to be tense, as if just waiting for a reason to do so. Aqualad hid behind a boulder, then edged to the top of it to see what the clones were watching. For so many of them to be present this had to be important. It would have to be a huge threat, and would undoubtedly have their undivided attention.

Aqualad immediately took out his communicator. It was a sub.

--

Starfire's communicator went off, but she couldn't move. She heard it, somewhere dark in the distance, but there was no way she could reach it. Too many of them were staring at her, and if they saw her contact her friends, they would surely attack her. Starfire's breath chilled as the communicator stopped ringing. If someone else could answer it, then the call had not been directed to her, but to the Titans in general. They were awake, and they would know she was gone.

--

The alarm in Titans Tower went off. Robin's eyes flew open instantly, and he automatically jumped out of bed, changed into his normal wardrobe, and flew out into the main room, being the first one there. Aqualad's face was on the screen.

Robin was the first to speak.

"Aqualad, what's the emergency?"

"Tritan. There are hundreds of them gathered around a sub. I can't see what kind yet, but I won't be able to take out as many as there are here. We've got to help whoever's there."

In a blaze of color and speed, the other three Titans joined him.

"Titans, to the T-sub!" Robin ordered.

They were about to leave when Aqualad gave an audible gasp behind them.

"Aqualad, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Just send one person to go make sure your sub is there," Aqualad said, staring at something beyond the communicator.

Cyborg was out of the room before any of the others could turn around.

"Aqua, dude, are you saying it looks like our sub down there?" Beast Boy asked.

"It does, but I can't see who's piloting it. I may be wrong, of course, but I'm almost positive it's yours," Aqualad said, still staring off screen, moving as close to the sub as he dared. "That would explain so many Tritan's. I haven't seen a gathering this large since your battle with them."

Cyborg rushed back into the room. "SOMEONE STOLE MY BABY!"

Aqualad gave another gasp as he recognized the pilot.

Robin looked around and made the connection. "Starfire, what have you done?"

---

A/N:

-hides- DON'T KILL ME! If I were reading this and didn't know what happened, I would find that to be a horrible cliffhanger. So I hope none of you are like me, or I'll be dodging very heavy objects.

Lalalalala… Right now I'm procrastinating from studying for Biology mid-terms. Tomorrow. (I'm writing this on Thursday, but probably won't post until Saturday or Sunday). So… um… I'll go ahead and tell what's going on next chapter, since I can't reply to reviews just yet….

Actually… MWAHA! I'm not going to tell you what happens! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! "HA HA! I'M SO EEEVIL! THE EVILNESS OF MY EVILITY IS SO WONDEROUSLY EEEEVIL! I'M SO EEEVIL I COULD RUN FOR SATAN! BWAAHAHA!"

Thank you Lucius Malfoy for those wonderful words of evilness. I borrowed that from a picture of Lucius as Satan. It was really funnyful.

Now! Onward toward the replies to my fantabulous reviewers!

Jen813- All he was saying, as you found out in this chapter, was that he had something special in store for breakfast. I'm not one for anyone kissing so early. There are all those fics out there where Robin and Starfire fall hopelessly in love in the first chapter, and then if it's an all romance fic you're out of plot. While this isn't all romance, I really don't like people to kiss so soon.

Lizzie- -GLARE OF DEATH- We're going to have some issues in the Daniel Radcliffe category. He is so hot. But I'm sorry to say that my true love lies with Inuyasha. Who belongs to Kagome. -cries- The unfairness of the world. And yes, I think every sane student on the planet hates school. I'd rather just zap all the knowledge into my brain.

Blonde Shadowcat- Just kiss. I think originally I was going to go somewhere down that road, where Mark tried to do more, but that would've affected Starfire really badly, and she'd have a hard time recovering, and that would take away from the plot. So no farther than a kiss.

SocialKween- I know everything about Florida, it's awesomeness and its crappiness. I live here. . -wants to live up north, where it gets below 50 degrees!- What Cyborg meant by the whole stealing thing was when Raven went to borrow Star's Tamaranian cookbook. Dreadfully long reviews are wonderful; they're more fun to reply to, so don't feel bad. Go Robin and his HYAness.

SocialButterfli- -hides in a corner- I'm sorry! Was I supposed to tell you I wrote a TT fic? BAD RILES! -smacks- And thanks for the Landon tip, I corrected it. I'm glad you like the plotline. I'd be mortified if you didn't. -bows to your omniscient plotline-knowledgeness- … THAT'S NOT FAIR! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T UPDATE DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, YOU HAVE TO UPDATE THAT DANG FIC OF YOURS OR I WILL GO MAD!!!

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	10. Details

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Starfire now had the message reinforced as to why the boys constantly played video games. Starfire pushed the two buttons as fast as she could, but it still didn't seem to be fast enough. The Tritans were still innumerably around her, and it felt like she wasn't hitting any of them as she fired the lasers.

She had heard her communicator go off again, but wasn't in any position to answer it. Whoever needed help in the city, the remaining four would be able to handle it.

The communicator wasn't answered. They were calling for her.

_Please, someone help me…._

As if in answer to her prayer, the Tritans' attention was suddenly moved off her as one, and turned toward an oncoming blue and black figure. Starfire recognized it immediately, having seen it less than a week before.

"Aqualad!"

"Star…fire!" Aqualad fought off the Tritans that had instantly attacked him. "You… have to… get out of here! Hurry!"

Starfire nodded and quickly grabbed her communicator, opening it up to see the Titans' faces on the screen.

"Friends, please! You must help—!"

The sub was tossed several feet to the right, and the communicator jerked out of Starfire's hand as she let out a scream at the surprise attack. The communicator landed on its upper half, and the lower part fell upon it, closing the communicator. Starfire's only way of corresponding with her friends was now lost and several inches out of her grasp.

"STARFIRE, GET OUT OF HERE!" Aqualad took a punch to the jaw.

Starfire quickly regained herself and grabbed the wheel. She pulled up on the throttle that made the sub go faster, and the sub put on a sharp burst of speed, crashing magnificently into Aqualad. The blue and black form remained upon the window of the sub as Starfire blindly drove in the ocean, her only thoughts being to get away.

After several minutes, Starfire pulled the throttle down and the sub slowed to a stop. Aqualad dazedly got up from the window and swam about confusedly for several moments before regaining himself from his uncomfortable position on the window. He stared around for a moment and then said, "We're close. C'mon."

Starfire desperately wished to know where they were going, or indeed where they were, but focused her attention on deciphering how to work the sub. Robin needed to label his strange and uncountable buttons and throttles. Using the wheel and throttle she had grown so accustomed to, Starfire followed Aqualad as he lead her into the depths of the ocean. She trailed him in the twists and turns, and then raised the throttle to go straight up. The next thing she knew she was above the water once again in the safety of Aqualad's cave.

Starfire smiled. She was somewhere safe, at least. She quickly retrieved her communicator from the floor and stood up, locating the exit, and pulling herself up through it.

Starfire jumped away from the sub, and in precise time, her communicator went off again. She picked it up to see the Titans on the screen.

"Starfire! You're okay?" Robin asked.

"Do not worry, I am fine. Aqualad helped me escape," Starfire assured.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE THINKING?!?!" Cyborg's face filled up the screen. "YOU COULD HAVE TOTALLY WRECKED MY BABY!"

"Star, d'you really _want_ to get killed? I could've done that here for half price!" Beast Boy said.

"Starfire, that has to be the most idiotic thing you've ever done," Raven reprimanded.

"Star, you sure you're okay? What happened? One moment we were talking to you, and then there was a scream, and the communicator went out," Robin explained.

"We fought the Tritans, but we are undamaged. Do not worry, friends."

"MY BABY! LET ME SEE HER!"

Starfire turned the communicator to the intact sub. "It is fine, Cyborg. I have taken good care of your 'baby'."

"Why did you even go out there in the first place?" Raven asked.

"I, er, wished to learn to dive the scuba?" Starfire said.

"YOU DON'T SCUBA DIVE WITH A SUBMARINE!" Cyborg yelled.

"I am sorry, I did not know," Starfire said, her head falling. "I shall return at once."

"YES, YOU SHALL!" Cyborg said.

"Hurry, Star, I gotta kill you. You ruined my beauty sleep!" Beast Boy said.

"Yes, and he needs lots of it. Bad girl, Star," Raven said, almost sarcastically.

"HEY!" Beast Boy and Raven vanished from the screen as Beast Boy chased Raven with leftover tofu he quickly grabbed from the kitchen.

"Be careful, Star," Robin said seriously. "Don't get hurt. Maybe Aqualad can send some sea creatures as an escort. Tritan will still be out there looking for you."

"I'll go myself, it's no problem," Aqualad said, appearing next to Starfire.

Robin said something appreciative in a sardonic voice. "Hurry back, Star."

"I shall," Starfire said. She shut the communicator.

There was silence between the two.

"You didn't come down here to learn to scuba dive, did you?" Aqualad said.

"No… I did not," Starfire admitted. "I came to see you, to find out about tomorrow."

"There a reason you came in the middle of the night? I was just going to call you guys tomorrow," Aqualad said.

"No!" Starfire said immediately. She turned away. "You must not call."

"Why?" Aqualad asked.

"Because… I do not wish for the others to know," Starfire said. Her brain worked furiously. "Robin… if he knew I were taking his debt for him, he would be furious. He is not one who likes to be in the debt of others, but even more so when it is of his teammates."

Aqualad didn't say anything for a moment, then turned her around to face him and smiled. Starfire gave an inward sigh of relief. He believed her story. "I understand. So let's work this out now, shall we?"

Starfire nodded.

"What say we meet somewhere, so no one has to see me picking you up?"

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll meet you at the Prince's Palace, does that sound okay?"

Starfire blinked to hide the emotion that would come from her eyes. "That sounds lovely."

"Okay, so I'll meet you there at six?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes," Starfire said. "But I must be back by nine. It is movie night, and they would know I had been up to something if I missed that."

"Fine," Aqualad said with a charming smile. "Now let's get you home before Cyborg has an even bigger temper tantrum."

Starfire smiled back and returned to the sub. Aqualad dived into the sea and Starfire pulled the height throttle down, lowering herself into the sea.

The ride back was much less eventful than the ride there. Starfire watched Aqualad swim, many thoughts going through her head. He really was nice, and she hated to hurt his feelings, but she did not like him in the same way he liked her. If he asked her on a second date, she did not know what she would do. She knew she did not want to go on another, not more than was required, but she had great difficulty saying no to people. There were exceptions to this rule, things that might hurt her or her friends, but this was only a date. The only way anyone would get hurt was if Aqualad asked her on a second date. Starfire decided that when she awoke the next morning, she was going to practice saying no. She could predict even from there that that would not go too well.

Aqualad swam towards the surface, and Starfire pulled the throttle up, quickly reached sea level. Four dark figures stood there waiting for her until the sub's headlights illuminated them.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"MY BABY!" Cyborg said overdramatically.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Beast Boy yelled, clearly still on the set of mind that he lost quite a bit of his beauty sleep.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

Starfire jumped out of the sub and landed silently. "Friends, please. Forgive me for taking the sub without permission. I am undamaged, and so is the sub. May we go to sleep now?"

"NO WE MAY NOT! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GO OVER EVERY INCH OF THIS THING TO MAKE SURE SHE'S FINE! AND IF THERE'S A SCRATCH ON HER, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE, STAR!"

"I shall take full responsibility," Starfire said quietly, letting her head fall to the ground. It would be worth enduring Cyborg's rage for Robin not to discover her date. "Please forgive me. I can help with the repairs, if you wish."

"Forgive you? After all that lost beauty sleep? This isn't something you can make up, Star, it's something only time can do! And now I'm down an hour of it!" Beast Boy said angrily.

Starfire tried not to cry. She hated people being mad at her, but none more so than her friends. "I am sorry, I cannot repair the damage I have done to you. In payment I shall try your tofu waffles in the morning. Please forgive me."

"You interrupted my meditation," Raven said seriously. "My emotions got out of control after that first talk with you on the communicator, and the Tower is a mess. I'll be up for another two hours trying to get my emotions in check."

"I am sorry," Starfire said, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks this time. She tried to make her hair fall in front of her face to hide them. "I cannot repair the damage I have done to you, either. I shall take your kitchen duty on Monday. Please forgive me."

A hand lifted Starfire's chin up to look at him. Robin wiped her tears away with the same hand. "Of course we forgive you. But don't do that again, okay? You scared us out of our minds. Even Raven was frantic."

"I am sorry," Starfire whispered. "I did not mean to hurt anyone."

"Of course you didn't," Aqualad said loudly. "You guys, your sub, your beauty sleep, your meditation, is it worth getting onto her about? Aren't you just glad she's alive and well?"

"Of course we are," Robin said. "We're just letting her know that she scared us."

"You're making her cry!" Aqualad said.

"Hey, guys, look it's okay," Beast Boy. "Star still knows we care about her, right?"

Starfire silently nodded.

"You see?" Beast Boy said. "Just let it go."

Aqualad turned Starfire to face him. "Goodnight Starfire. See you—later." In a moment he had turned around and dived back into the ocean.

"He wasn't going to say later," Raven said mildly, to no one in particular. She didn't need to read his mind to know that much.

"Well, c'mon. We all need as much sleep as we can get. Tomorrow's going to come earlier we're accustomed to," Robin ordered.

Raven turned around headed back to the Tower, her cloak billowing behind her. Beast Boy was next, giving Star a last look, and then turning around and following Raven into the giant T. Cyborg jumped into the sub and said he was going to return it to his lab space, that Robin and Starfire should just go on in. Starfire was about to walk in, but Robin grabbed her hand and told her to sit down as he did so himself. Starfire obliged.

"Star, you didn't really go down to learn to scuba dive. You know you didn't need a sub to learn how," Robin said. "Don't you remember? You wanted to be outside the sub. That's why I mentioned it."

Starfire didn't say anything for a moment. "Robin, please do not ask me about this."

Robin was taken aback by her response. "Star, you could've gotten killed. I'm supposed to ignore that, as the leader of the Titans?"

"No," Starfire said, looking at him. "You are supposed to ignore it as a friend, respecting my request."

This silenced Robin. Something was very incongruous, ever since her almost-episode with Mark.

"I… am sorry, Robin," Starfire said, turning away. "I did not mean to be rude, and I have been acting strange around you lately. I apologize, I should not have. I have been… preoccupied. I am sure that after tomorrow I will be fine."

Robin looked at her. "No, I've been… prying. I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"You have not been prying, Robin," Starfire said truthfully. "I have been avoiding the topic, that is all. Any questions you have had are my doing. Please, only trust me that everything will be all right after tomorrow."

Robin stared into her eyes, trying not to drown in them. "Okay."

Starfire smiled, and Robin nearly died trying not to inundate in that too. "Shall we go inside?"

"Let's," Robin said, standing. "You'll need all the sleep you can get."

Starfire stood beside him. "Oh, Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you get a seat that reclines and not the rest of us?"

Robin's eyes went very wide for a moment, and then he spoke in a quick succession. "Uh, Star, you know, I'm really tired all of a sudden; I'll see you in the morning. Night!"

He ran inside before Starfire could stop him. She smiled. He was avoiding the topic and she knew it. Starfire stared at the door that concealed Robin from her eyes and smiled, a joy filling her that was so great she began skipping. Robin made her so happy, she felt like she needed to shout it to the world. No one, however, could know. Not a soul in the world could find out that she liked Robin.

But that naïve little Starfire. She didn't realize that the whole world already knew.

---

A/N:

Yay! Another chapter finished. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you guys had a good Christmas! Mine could've been better… -cries- But that's okay! Because it wasn't horrible.

Jen813- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It was probably one of my favorites. This wasn't quite as good, I don't think, but I leave the decision-making up to you!

SocialKween- I HATE living in Florida! Even if I could live just a little higher, in southern Georgia, I'd take it. Anything but here. London is where I really want to live though. I LOVE BRITISH PEOPLE! I could listen to them talk ALL day! And I agree, long live long reviews and long live Robin's HYA's. xD And perhaps the Rae/Rob fans are from Azerath, but I'm not going to say anything bad about them… because one of them might be a reviewer and not telling me…. xD Sorry for not updating all that soon… but now I have to. -GLARE OF DEATH AT SOCIALBUTTERFLI- She's sent from Satan to ruin my fun, I swear it. xD

Lizzie- There will, of course, be R/Sness. Their date is coming up. It begins at the end of Chapter 13, so we're getting there. Happy New Year! OH! I was just reading back through a few reviews looking for something, and did I ever tell you that you'd have to fight me for Dan? xD Dan's too hot for his own good. xD

Anony Miss- I'm glad you like it! I have all intentions on continuing, and I hope you continue to review!

SocialButterfli- I'm flattered that you think you're addicted, but I remain set upon the fact that you're sent from Satan to ruin my fun. . Well here's your stupid update, NOW GO UPDATE YOUR FIC!!! -GLARE OF DEATH-

And one other reviewer, even though they only got up to chapter 2….

Crybaby walker (Jess)- Isn't Inuyasha the greatest? -dies at the sexiness of Inuyasha- We could have one heck of an argument over who gets him. xD Course, Kagome would win…. -GLARE OF DEATH AT KAGOME- Baka wench.

By the way, does anyone know for sure what baka means? I was told it meant stupid, but then I heard a rumor floating around that it meant something else…. It's Japanese for those of you who don't know. So if you know FOR A FACT what it's meaning is, PLEASE tell me!!!

Next chapter! Beast Boy and Starfire go shopping! For Xyteron, NOW picture Starfire on Extreme Makeover with Beast Boy. xD Except he doesn't do all that much to her…. But anywayz! Then Starfire sneaks out, and the date with Aqualad begins! Only this time, the waiter is much more flirtatious than he was before…. I'll give you a cookie if you can remember his name without looking! xD He returns and plays a bigger role this time around for a greater conflict. But all that's next chapter! You have to wait until then!

Should I update before the end of the year or no…? The choice is yours! Well, no it's not, but maybe it will effect my decision.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	11. So We Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Starfire sat patiently and listened to Beast Boy's ranting about how her wardrobe looked the same.

"—And you can't wear this dress _again_! You already wore it for a date, now we have to go find another one!"

It was at this moment Starfire regretted informing Beast Boy of her date with Robin that evening. She had refrained from mentioning the date with Aqualad, but had told Beast Boy that he needed to be finished with her by five-thirty. If he made the connection of the two time differences, she was in trouble. This was Beast Boy, however, Starfire decided, and at the moment he was too preoccupied with getting her ready to be contemplating the trivial details of time.

"We are to go to the mall of shopping again?"

"Yes! But this time, let's try something different. Raven was right, last time it was too… red. This time, we're going to go with highlights and accents!"

"I am to change my voice?"

"No, no, it means we'll bring out the little details. C'mon!"

Half an hour later, Starfire and Beast Boy stood in front of Francesca's Fashions, the store where they had bought Starfire's last dress. Beast Boy hesitated at the entrance for a moment, then promptly dragged Starfire into the shop. She was apparently moving much too slow for him.

Ten minutes later, Beast Boy was deep in conversation with the manager.

"WHAT ARE YOU, MAD, WOMAN?!?! SHE CAN'T WEAR THIS DRESS! IT'S _YELLOW_! THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT DATE OF HER LIFE! THE GIRL MIGHT _FINALLY_ HOOK UP WITH ROBIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THE REST OF US HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME?!?!"

The manager stepped back. Starfire barely saw the nametag, but recognized the strange name immediately.

"I'm sorry, sir, you're absolutely right. She can't wear yellow, not a chance," Francesca agreed.

"Beast Boy, perhaps you are 'stressing out'?" Starfire questioned.

Beast Boy took several angry huffs, and then calmed himself down. "You're right. This… ahhh. No one understands how important this night is besides Rae, Cyborg, and me. I'm just agitated that no one sees it."

"Sir, what color dress were you thinking of?"

Beast Boy paused and looked Starfire up and down for several long moments, as he seemed to be deeply contemplating something. He stopped suddenly as on his seventh swoop as he reached her eyes. "There's the secret. There's the little jewel." Beast Boy stopped whispering and spoke to Francesca. "You see that? Her eyes? That's the color we want. I want her eyes to be highlighted, to shine the evening sky. Bring out her eyes, Francesca. That's what we want. And now that I think about it, I'm not sure we want a dress. It's too fancy. Something casually elegant, if you know what I mean."

Francesca stared deep into Starfire's eyes, and made her feel highly uncomfortable. She was not used to anyone studying her so carefully except for Robin, whom she only suspected did such things. She sometimes thought he watched her during movies, and when she'd look at him, sometimes he'd smile at her, and others he'd be watching the movie, but look as though he had only just turned to see it.

"I've got it!" Francesca snapped her fingers. "The perfect thing!"

She disappeared behind a door for several minutes and returned with a beautiful jade outfit that Beast Boy gaped in awe at. Without a moment's hesitation, he took the outfit from Francesca, pushed Starfire into a dressing room, and tossed the outfit in after her.

"Try this on. And hurry up!"

Starfire quickly did as she was told and opened the door a crack. Beast Boy was tapping his foot impatiently, and saw her peeping immediately.

"Well, c'mon, let us see it!"

Starfire cautiously exited the changing room and showed herself to Beast Boy and Francesca.

The top of her outfit was long-sleeved and showed some midriff, though a smaller amount than Starfire was accustomed to. The top was round, and the sleeves began at the very tip of her shoulders. She was, again, wearing a mini-skirt, and had left her purple boots on that clashed terribly with so much gorgeous jade.

"Beautiful, Star, beautiful, but we have to do something about those shoes…. Fran, can you help?"

"Hmm… an odd color, but we never have an outfit without shoes to match! Let me go look in the storage…."

She was gone another several minutes, and Beast Boy told Starfire to turn around. He admired the different aspects of the outfit, criticized the commonness of mini-skirts on Starfire, and then complimented again the way her eyes shown brilliantly.

"Here we are…. I'm afraid they're not as long as you're used to, miss, but they just may do the trick."

She held out a pair of jade boots that went just below Starfire's knees. "They are wonderful; you are thanked."

Starfire put on the boots and spun around for Beast Boy to comment on again, as he undoubtedly would. Francesca stepped back and admired her own work.

"I must say, miss, that when I designed that outfit, I had no idea how lovely it could look on someone. You look wonderful."

Starfire blushed slightly at the compliment, but was told to turn around so Beast Boy could see the back of the shirt. It lowered itself as far down her back as it did the front, something Beast Boy took notice of.

"Yes, yes, very good… and turn around again…. Perfect! Star, you look fab."

Starfire brightened and retuned to the changing room to replace the clothes on the hangers she had found them on and change back into her old clothes. She returned a few minutes later and handed Beast Boy the clothes. Starfire looked around at the other dresses for a few minutes as Beast Boy screamed about and paid the "obnoxiously high price" for the clothing. They left, slightly rushed by Francesca, who seemed to be anxious to see Beast Boy leave.

"All right," Beast Boy said testily, "that's clothes down. Now we've got to do something with your hair…."

Beast Boy stared at her again for several long moments, imagining her in the shirt and skirt.

"Well?" Starfire said quietly, when she felt he had been thinking for too long. She had to make certain she was back by five-thirty.

"Yes…" Beast Boy said, deciding on something. "Simple, yet sweet…. Come with me, Star."

He led her away and through the spacious mall of shopping, taking turns without the use of a map.

"Beast Boy, you are certain you know where it is you are going?"

"Positive. I come to the mall, and this store in particular, all the time…. Ah! Here it is! Alexandra's Accessories!"

The store, Starfire could already tell, was highly feminine. "You come here often?"

"All the time."

Starfire gave him a questioning look. "I do not see what it is in here you could need."

"I'm a ladies man, Starfire," Beast Boy said sweetly, taking her hand and leading her into the shop. "I must give gifts to the ladies!"

Starfire grinned and allowed herself to be pulled into the shop. Beast Boy immediately walked to the right and back through the store a little ways before stopping at the largest collection of barrettes Starfire had ever seen in her life. They came in all colors, shapes, and sizes.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy mulled to himself while Starfire watched him with interest as he bent over several barrettes. "Several jades, yes…. The flowers, the hearts, or the teddy bears…? No, no, then she'd look too desperate… and yes, too cuddly… but then too girly…. No, too angry…. And then so feminine…. Yes." Beast Boy stood up suddenly and grabbed two barrettes from a basket full of others like it. He showed them to Starfire—a jade flower that matched her attire. "Flowers. Beautiful, peaceful, still feminine, but not desperate. Sweet."

Starfire merely nodded in slight confusion as Beast Boy went up to the counter and paid for the barrettes, which were also, in Beast Boy's opinion, highly overpriced.

"Are we finished now?" Starfire asked.

"Nope," Beast Boy said, glancing at his watch. "We've got an hour. Now, Starfire, to the secret of my success! TO THE SALON!"

Forty-five minutes later, Starfire and Beast Boy emerged from the salon, Starfire's make-up expertly done at Beast Boy's request, and her hair fixed to perfection in the barrettes. Guys turned to stare, and Beast Boy became so annoyed that he ran in front, stood up on a bench, and screamed, "DUDE, SHE'S TAKEN, SO _LAY OFF_!"

Starfire blushed furiously and kept her head down until they were outside again.

"Aight, Star, let's fly. And go in by the roof again. We can't let anyone see. Any fly very carefully. If you get your hair messed up, I'll kill you."

Fifteen minutes later, because Beast Boy insisted she fly at the pace of a hucklejore, Starfire landed on the roof, her hair undamaged, and Beast Boy upset.

"Let's go, let's go!" Beast Boy urged, ushering her downstairs must faster than she was allowed to fly.

"I am going, Beast Boy!" Starfire said, hurrying to her room. She took the bags from Beast Boy, and then promptly shut the door before he could enter.

"Hey, Star, lemme in!"

"I must quickly change, Beast Boy. I shall be out shortly."

Beast Boy was quite for a moment. "Aight. I'm gonna start _Space Ship Clones_. Hurry up!"

"I shall," Starfire assured.

Doing her best not to damage her hair, Starfire changed from her purple fighting clothes to the jade outfit they had bought this afternoon. Starfire surveyed herself in the mirror for a few moments. Her eyes did seem to shine more brightly because of so much unfamiliar green surrounding her. Starfire made sure her hair looked all right, that her make-up was still intact, and that she had on all the clothing Beast Boy had bought for her. When she certain she was ready, she quietly walked out of her room and lifted herself into the air with the thought of Robin. She quickly flew through the hallways away from the main room and up towards the roof. As she turned a corner, she bumped into Raven.

"Ouch!"

There was a pause from Raven. "Ow."

"I am sorry, friend Raven, I turned so fast and—"

"Starfire, where are you going?"

"Um… out," Starfire said vaguely.

"You and Robin were going to a late movie, weren't you?"

"Uh, yes, but… there is still so much I must do to prepare! I… wished to put on the outfit so it would be easier to decide on color. I must return to the mall of shopping."

"Ah. What do you still have to do?"

Starfire's mind went blank for several moments. "Um… my nails?"

"Oh, 'course. Hurry back, Star. Don't want to keep Robin waiting." Raven was smiling a knowing smile that Starfire, as she Raven knew she would, missed.

"I shall."

As soon as Raven was out of earshot, Starfire hurried up to the roof where she thankfully met no one. She turned around on the roof and searched for the Prince's Palace. It took her a few moments, but she spotted the general area it was located in to her right. Starfire carefully flew towards it, careful not to damage any of Beast Boy's work. He would be furious with her for leaving without telling him, but she had to go.

Starfire roamed the skies for a few minutes before spotting the Palace itself. She gently landed in front of it and hesitated. She was risking so much by doing this… but she had no choice. Starfire took a deep breath and walked inside.

The gold room glittered in the candlelight, just as she remembered it. The lights were dim, and the dying sun cast very little brightness into the room. The colors and illumination set the mood very nicely, Starfire thought, though it was not the tone she wished for.

"Ahm, excuse me, miss. You wouldn't be Starfire would you?"

Starfire looked at the man. He looked vaguely familiar. "Yes."

"Oh, wow! You look so different!"

Starfire stared at him, taking in his every detail. "Um…" Her eyes passed over something stuck to his chest. "Robert!"

"There ya go!" Robert said, smiling. "Seems like forever since I saw you!"

"Oh, yes." Starfire didn't recall the waiter being this friendly.

"You look very pretty tonight, Miss Starfire."

"Um, thank you."

"Flirtatious, aren't we?" The voice spoke quietly behind Robert, having snuck up on him.

Robert jumped. "I'm sorry Mr. Aqualad, I'll lead her to the table right away, sir."

"No thank you, I think I can do it."

"Of course, sir." Robert looked highly put out.

"C'mon, Starfire."

Starfire followed Aqualad down several walkways and to a glass table in the middle of the restaurant. Aqualad politely held out the chair for her. Starfire blushed a bit, thanked him, and sat down. Aqualad took the single seat across from her, and it was only then did Starfire notice that he was not in his usual uniform, but in a very nice suit. It was not a tuxedo, but still looked like it was used for special occasions.

"Hello," he said courteously.

"Um, hello," Starfire said quietly. His respectfulness was slightly unnerving.

"I trust you managed to get out of the tower unnoticed?"

"I told Raven I had gone to the mall of shopping," Starfire said, as though this might be of some help.

"So you were caught."

"Almost. She saw me still in the tower, but did not see my manner of escape."

"Which was?"

"The roof."

There was a crash and a man fell behind two double doors that led to the kitchen. Robert stood there, dusted off and straightened his suit, and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, but Alex is presently indisposed and unable to wait your table—or any tables, for that matter—so I'll be your server today. What would you like?"

Starfire gave a slight giggle. "Might I have—?"

"—One mustard and a…?" Robert smiled at Starfire and left the sentence open for Aqualad.

Starfire returned the smile while Aqualad glared. "I'll take a sprite."

Robert marked it and left them for not two minutes before he was back again. "Ready to order?"

"May I order a—"

"Triple Cheese Pizza? Already done." Robert gave a charming smile. "And you?" He added in not quite such an enthusiastic tone.

"A steak," Aqualad said at random, though careful not to make his guess seafood.

"And how d'you like it?" Robert winked at Starfire, and she giggled again.

Aqualad gave a very fierce glare. "Dead."

"'Course," Robert said. "Now how do you want it cooked?"

"Burned alive." Aqualad glared. "Medium-rare."

"Coming right up!" Robert was nearly skipping as he left.

Starfire giggled once more. "He is most kind."

"Oh, yeah, very kind," Aqualad said in a near-mocking voice.

Starfire looked at him. "Friend, you are not enjoying yourself?" Starfire had decided that this was not Mark; this was Aqualad, her friend. He would understand that she did not want to go on a second date, he would not hurt her, and they would have a good time. If Aqualad was upset, he was not following her plan.

Aqualad looked at Starfire. The concern in her eyes overwhelmed him. "As long as you're here, Starfire, I'm having the time of my life."

Starfire's smile was small at first, as though she didn't quite believe him, but then it grew and spread across her face. "If you are certain."

"I'm positive."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Starfire's thoughts drifted. She did not think Robert and Aqualad like each other very much. She did not see why. Both were very nice, and Robin had once told her to like people for their personalities. She did not find her personality all that extravagant, and she began to wonder why Aqualad liked her.

"Aqualad?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"What is it you like about me?"

Aqualad stared at her for a moment and then laughed. Starfire cringed a bit, unsure of the reason for laughing at her question. "You even need to ask?"

Starfire unintentionally gave him an innocent look that pleaded with him to answer her question.

Aqualad smiled. "Starfire, you're wonderful. You're gorgeous and you're always so happy. You're so full of life, I love being around you."

Starfire was trying very hard not to blush. No one had ever told her that before, not even Robin. The slight smile that began on her face faltered. Robin was who she longed to hear such words from more than anyone else in the world.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like me?"

Starfire's eyes grew wide. Whoever said that she liked him in the same manner as did her? What was she supposed to say to that? _I am sorry. I do not really like you that way._ She inwardly cringed at the way it sounded. Why did he think she liked him back when it was clear she liked Robin? What gave him the slightest notion—?

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

---

A/N:

YAY! Another chapter done. I had to update because SocialButterfli did, so everyone say thanks to her for another chapter!

Woodfairy- I'm glad you've still been following the fic. Sorry the reactions weren't quite what you thought, I know they were rather OOC. Getting in IC all the time is hard…. -whines- Ah well. It's my job to get it right. Thanks for your thoughts!

Jen813- The Titans were rather harsh, yes. Hopefully you thought their reactions were correct except that they were a bit too hard on her. See you next chapter.

SocialKween- Where in FL? I'm sitting at my computer in Orlando presently, though I doubt you're here. No one ever vacations to Orlando except for theme parks. . I love the rain, so that settles it, I'm moving to Georgia and then to London. I LOVE BRITISH PEOPLE! And by the way, I loved your review on that chapter. It told me so much on how to improve. xD

Terra Basher- YOU GET A COOKIE!!! Yes, his name was Robert. And I take no offense to you thinking that my story is funny. I'm glad.

Lizzie- Can't say too much, but Robin's gonna be happy. And then he's gonna be sad. Then there's something else, but you'll find out in due time! Until then… LET THE FIGHT FOR DANIEL BEGIN!!! xD

Babi3 A- There was no particular reason for Robin having a reclining seat, just a slight relief from the tension in the scene. BB is very cute, in a green changeling sort of way. -. Here's your update!

Eventidespirit- YOU GET A COOKIE!!! You are safe to say his name was Robert. And I would pay to see Robin's expression too. Writing the fic or not, sometimes it's hard to think the things up. And it's not really Star's fault for trying to balance the three guys… they're going after her! She's looking at just one.

DarkKnight92- I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far. Was this chapter as good? One can only hope. Here's your update, hope you enjoyed!

Starfire's clone- And you talk like her too. Star's date with Robin is coming up, so stick around until then!

Aqualad Hater- Now who said that I wasn't? -whistles innocently-

Next chapter BB finally notices Star hasn't come back yet. Robert hits on Star some more. Then Aqualad and Starfire get separated by a bunch of drunk people… which doesn't look very good from here.

Thanks for reading! Does anyone even READ the author's notes? I don't know, but it makes me feel better to write them. Don't forget to review!

Riles


	12. Seperated

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

**---**

Beast Boy threw down the controller. "Dang it, where is that girl? I swear, if she screwed up her hair, she is SO dead."

"What girl?" Raven asked vaguely, flipping a page in her book.

"Who d'you think? STARFIRE!"

Raven looked up. "Didn't you know? She said she was going back to the mall to get her nails done."

Beast Boy's face paled. "No! No, she can't! She's going to completely overdue the green and look like a freakin' Christmas tree!"

"Yo, BB, relax," Cyborg said. "That's MY game controller. And if Star screws herself up, who cares? We know Robin won't mind." He winked.

"I MIND! D'YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SPENT ON HER THIS AFTERNOON?!?!"

"Do you know who volunteered you to be the Teen Titans Date Fashion Consultant?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy murmured something incomprehensible, but apparently Raven took it as an "I did". "Exactly."

Cyborg looked around. "Hey, where _is_ Robin?"

"Probably getting ready," Raven said dismissively, returning to her book.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, all thoughts of Starfire gone. "I've got to help him get ready!" He rushed out of the room.

Cyborg stared after him. He looked down at the game controller that Beast Boy left behind and shrugged. "I win!"

--

Starfire was surprised Robert didn't drop their tray; he seemed to be bouncing with such joy. She was, however, eternally grateful to not have to answer Aqualad's question—at least, for the moment.

"Why me?" Aqualad murmured, quiet enough for Robert not to hear. Starfire giggled.

"Aight, we've got a Triple Cheese Pizza for the lady…" Robert handed Starfire her pizza, which could easily be seen it had just come out of the oven. "…and a steak for the fish."

Aqualad bit his lower lip very tightly. His steak was still very pink, and Starfire had serious doubts that it had actually come from a cow. It looked stone cold, and even slightly frozen. "It looks lovely," he said in a very strained voice.

"Good! I'm so happy we're all satisfied!" Robert said cheerfully. "May I get you anything else?"

"No, I think you've done enough damage here," Aqualad said quietly, dangerously.

"So glad I could be of service!" Robert said. He looked at Starfire. "Oh, and the chef would like to see the lady in the back to inquire of her unusual tastes."

Starfire thought nothing of it and stood, already heading to the back.

Aqualad grabbed her arm. "Wait, I think I should come too."

"Oh, relax!" Robert said, forcing him to let her go. "Don't you want to try your 'lovely' steak?"

Robert had zoomed her off before Aqualad could protest anymore.

Starfire was led into the enormous kitchen where steam was protruding from every pot; fires were burning all around, and tons of chefs worked around the clock.

"Which chef am I to see?" Starfire inquired curiously.

"This one." Robert stepped in front of her.

"Robert! I did not know you chefed as well as waited the tables!" Starfire said.

"I don't," Robert said. "Now listen carefully." He leaned in towards her, and Starfire leaned forward as well. "I slipped a piece of paper underneath your pizza. Don't let fish boy see it or my butt is toast. On the paper, there's a phone number. Gimme a ring sometime, aight?"

"Why need I call you?" Starfire asked. "I shall not be seeing you very often, and shall doubtfully require your assistance for anything."

Robert smiled. "We should see each other more often. Get together sometime. Gimme a ring and that's exactly what we'll do."

Starfire's eyes lit up as she understood. "New friend!" She gave him one of the huge hugs she was known for. "I shall tell everyone about you; they will be so happy to meet you!"

"Yeah," Robert said in a stifled voice, trying not to choke. "Sounds fun."

Starfire released him and beamed. "I cannot wait to share!"

"Yeah, tell whoever you want, just don't tell fish boy out there."

Starfire looked at him for a moment, puzzled. "Why do you call him boy of fish?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "C'mon, he'll be waiting for you. Don't tell him anything about our conversation just now. Tell him… the chef asked why you liked mustard for a drink." Robert paused. "Why _do_ you like mustard for a drink?"

Starfire giggled. "Aqualad is waiting!" She skipped out, a huge smile on her face. She made a new friend!

"What happened? What did he do? Why are you smiling? Why are you skipping? What's going on? Tell me everything!"

"Friend, do not worry," Starfire said. She thought back to Robert's words. "The chef asked why I liked mustard for a drink."

"Really?"

Starfire stopped. She didn't want to _lie_ to him. There was a slight pause. "Yes."

Aqualad sighed in relief. "Good. I was… worried. Something else."

Starfire looked at him in confusion, then shrugged it off and looked down at her pizza, which was still slightly steaming. She glanced over to Aqualad's steak, but it was gone. "Where is your food?"

Aqualad suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I… erm… well… clearly… I… ate it."

Starfire looked at him in surprise. "Was it good?"

Aqualad's face flushed slightly as he glanced under the table. "Lovely."

Starfire looked at him, slightly lost again. She was about to look under the table when Aqualad stopped her.

"No. There's nothing under the table, Starfire, no need to look." He gave a smile followed by a sweat drop.

"You are… certain everything is all right?" Starfire asked.

"Everything is fantastic," Aqualad said. "Go on, eat your pizza."

Starfire felt very awkward eating in front of him when he had nothing to eat. Therefore, when his stomach rumbled, she smiled and offered him her last piece of pizza. When he rejected it, she insisted he take it. They exchanged a smile and finished off the meal with little interjection from Robert, who seemed to have met his goal in life and was content to stay away for the moment.

"Are we all finished here?" It was only his second time checking on them, a rather surprising improvement from the way he had been earlier.

"Unfortunately, I think so," Aqualad said, finishing off his sprite.

"Yes, I believe we are done," Starfire said, scrunching up the piece of paper tighter in her hand. It had been a difficult task to get it before Aqualad noticed it was there, but she believed she had done it. The only problem now was that she was unsure she could read it through the pizza sauce that had spattered all over it.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your meal. Would you like to pay up front or should I bring you your check? We have both here, it's really quite nice when you're mad at the customer or they're mad at… the food and—"

"We'll pay up front," Aqualad said testily.

Robert looked highly put out again. He suddenly brightened and waved as they left. "Well, please come back and visit us! I hope to see you again very soon!"

"Not if your life depended on it," Aqualad muttered.

Starfire smiled. "You should not be so difficult on him. He is probably still very new to this." Starfire then remembered that he had not behaved in such a manner when she was here with Mark. Perhaps Mark looked more like a threat than Aqualad did, and so he had watched himself more carefully.

As Aqualad paid for the meal, which took a lot longer than Starfire had anticipated (there seemed to be some dispute going on over the steak), Starfire looked outside. It was a very high part of town, where everything looked like it cost a fortune. She could see a bar across the street where people were erupting from it, looking as though they had just had ten glasses of gorglenum. There were several other nice restaurants on the block, but Starfire guessed this one to be most elegant. People walked and, Starfire was surprised to see, even crawled around the place, laughing, talking, and yelling in very angry tones. Lights sometimes blinded her, depending on where she looked, as they shone out like the sun against the pitch-black sky.

The sky, it was dark, it was late.

Starfire desperately looked around for a clock. There was a large one with a golden rim around it that read a quarter past eight. Starfire nearly jumped. She had expected the date to take a while, but had not estimated it to take this long. It seemed to have gone by so swiftly, too!

"Aqualad?" Starfire asked urgently.

"Fine," Aqualad said irritably to the woman at the cashier. He turned to Starfire. "What's wrong?"

"It is fifteen after the eight!" Starfire said.

"That still gives you forty-five minutes," Aqualad said, uncertain of her cause for alarm. "You said nine, right?"

"Yes, but the sooner I return, the less likely they will have noticed I am missing," Starfire said.

Aqualad considered this in disappointment as he realized she was right. "Of course. Let's get you home."

They walked out and into the crowded streets. Starfire wanted to fly, to hurry home and greet Robin—and the other Titans, of course!—but she knew it would be impolite to leave Aqualad so quickly, and she should not force their goodbyes.

The people around them stared as they passed by, plenty of them drunk, staring at their fancy attire. The girls cooed as Aqualad passed, and many men goggled as Starfire walked by.

"Hi," one of the braver girls said as she walked up.

"Hey, sweetie," one of the less intelligent men greeted.

The girl grabbed Aqualad's hand and tried to pull him away, but he resisted her. The man kissed Starfire's hand, then picked her up and began carrying her away.

"STARFIRE!" Aqualad yelled as he began racing towards the man.

"Hey, come back!" A crowd of girls overtook Aqualad, and he vanished from Starfire's sight.

"Put me down now, please!" Starfire begged.

"Aw, c'mon!" The man held her tighter to his chest. "Let's play!"

"I do not wish to play, I wish to return home!"

"Oh, you'll go home all right."

Several men snickered.

"Me first!"

"No, me!"

"Well I'm going second!"

Starfire stared, slightly frightened. What were they all volunteering to be first for? Starfire looked back up at the man who held her tightly in his grasp. In his drunkenness, she realized he would not let her go.

Her decided destination, however, she knew would not be Titans Tower, and she would do anything to get there—even get rid of these men.

"I will go now," Starfire said, her eyes glowing green. "You will let me or I will have to force you."

"Ohoho!" the man said with raised eyebrows. "Is that a threat, little lady?"

Starfire didn't like to make threats, but—"Yes, it is."

"What are you going to do about it?" the man asked.

Starfire's entire body glowed a light green. "This." An energy blast erupted from her entire body, engulfing the men surrounding her. Starfire let her attack hang for a moment, and then stopped it as she fell on the hard cement.

Starfire looked around to find the entire army of men on the ground, unconscious. She turned to fly towards Titans Tower, but then stopped. She sighed and flew backwards, to where the girls had swallowed Aqualad whole.

Starfire turned the corner and stopped. The street, where it had been overcrowded and impossible to get through, was now nearly deserted, Aqualad's captors not in sight.

Starfire caught the conversation of a few sober men below her.

"… Yeah, eight thirty. So then the girl comes up to me and gives me some crap about 'it's not me, it's her'…."

It was eight thirty. It was only a crowd full of drunken women. Aqualad could save himself, or so Starfire tried to convince herself.

It was eight thirty, and she had a date in half an hour. Aqualad would have to wait.

Starfire flew back to the tower as fast as she could. Beast Boy's handiwork had already been destroyed; a little wind wouldn't do that much more damage. Robin would probably be waiting for her, and she still had so much work to do! Beast Boy would have a fit, and what excuse could she use to justify her current condition?

Starfire landed on the roof, slightly mystified at the silence that seemed to have come upon the tower. By some miracle, had they not noticed her absence, and was everything going along as normal?

"Starfire."

---

A/N:

Yay! Another chappie done. I was going to wait to update, but I decided that I wanted to give you guys a Happy New Years! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! I shall see you all at midnight, right? WATCH THE BALL! IT HAS MAGICAL POWERS!!!

Well, that's my philosophy. xD

DarkNight92- Glad you liked it. BB kinda got really caught up in the idea of helping Robin, so he forgot about Star and looking like a Christmas Tree. I had to, otherwise he'd go out looking for her and find out she was up to something. Couldn't have that. Robin doesn't discover Starfire went out on a date with Aqualad until chapter 14, actually. You'll have to wait for his reaction until then!

Babi3 A- You couldn't picture Star's outfit? Aww… well, use your imagination! It doesn't have to be what I said it was, make her outfit whatever you want.

Jen813- Hm… that would be a good theory, but Robin doesn't know Starfire went out on a date, remember? I should've used that, though… DANG IT! That was a good idea, though. I'm glad you liked her outfit better this time; I did too. Robert is a very interesting character, to say the least. He was very frightened of Red X, so he kept his distance, but he didn't see Aqualad as a threat, so he really hit on Star this time around. He's hard to figure out, to say the least.

Ebony Sorceress- -is hit with the TCPOJ- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -runs and hides for fear of another beating with TCPOJ- But I love cliffy's! . I guess I'll just have to get beat when there's a good one.

StarfireRobin4ever- Robin will find out she went on a date with Aqualad, and it will cause quite the conflict. I'm not saying any more than that! I'm glad the fic has enough fluffyfulness for you, though.

D-I-WaRrIa- I'm glad you liked it, but as you see, it wasn't Star's boyfriend. She's already got enough guy's on her heels, she doesn't need more! x.x One day I might write a "Star's boyfriend returns" fic, but there's so many of those going around… so I dunno. What d'you think?

Next chapter! It's the one you've all been waiting for—let the Robin/Starfire date begin! Well, it begins very close to the end of the chapter, but close enough, right? BB is very upset about Starfire messing up her hair, and then he taunts Raven about make-up. With those two missing, it's up to Starfire to figure out how to use make-up! … Well that turned out well. Then Robin's surprising decision and their date! Which I end on. . But you'll see!

Thanks for reading everyone! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	13. Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Starfire jumped several feet into the air. "Raven?"

"Where have you been?" Raven fully emerged from the shadows where she had been hiding, a book clutched in her arms. "The others are out looking for you."

Starfire gulped. "All of them?"

"Yes."

Starfire didn't respond to that, and Raven asked her question again. "Where have you been?"

Starfire hesitated. "I… have been at the mall of shopping, just as I said."

"They went through the mall, Starfire; interrogated every living being in there. None of them saw you."

"I… was in a fight."

Raven cocked an eyebrow as her hood fell do to the wind. "Elaborate."

"I… um… was going to get my nails done, as I told you." Raven listened, but by the look in her eyes, Starfire knew she did not believe her. "A… a girl pushed me… Kitten! Yes, Kitten pushed me and we started fighting."

"In the mall? The security would have stopped you long ago, and someone would've mentioned something to the boys."

"It… was not in the mall. We… fought outside."

"And it took you two and a half hours to finish your fight?"

"Um… yes?"

Raven stared at Starfire. "Why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"STARFIRE!"

It was Robin's voice. Starfire turned sharply around to see Beast Boy as a rather large bird carrying both Cyborg and Robin in his claws. Starfire did her best to look normal—to not show how frightened she was at how easily Raven could see through her. She jumped up and down and waved at the oncoming Titans.

"Friends! Where have you been?"

"WHAT D'YOU MEAN WHERE HAVE WE BEEN?!?! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!?!" Cyborg yelled.

"WE SEARCHED THE ENTIRE FREAKIN' MALL AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! I'D SWEAR WE SEARCHED THE ENTIRETY OF JUMP CITY AND YOU WEREN'T THERE EITHER!" Beast Boy said. He stopped dead, as if just realizing something. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!?!"

Raven immediately turned around and left them. Starfire glanced back at her friend, whose hand was covering her mouth as she went downstairs, and Starfire was under the impression that she was hiding her laughter at Beast Boy's idiocy.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin brought her tightly into a hug, something Starfire was not expecting. "We were so worried. We had to save Aqualad from this huge crowd of girls, and he said you two met on the street and you were taken away by these drunk guys and—"

"Robin, I am fine," Starfire said, hugging him back and closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. It wasn't one of her usual hugs when she was happy to see you, the ones that cut off your air, but a light one full of compassion. "I am glad to see you again."

Robin hugged her tighter. "Star, where did you go?"

Starfire's eyes shot open, though she did not move away. "I… went to the mall of shopping."

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU WERE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT—"

"No, Cyborg, I was there," Starfire said, thinking hard as she twisted the truth. She had gone to the mall with Beast Boy. "And then I left and I met Aqualad on the street." They had gone outside together, but who's to say they didn't "meet" there?

"And then… those guys? We searched all around but couldn't find you," Robin said.

"I… used an energy blast to put them 'out'."

"But shouldn't we have found their bodies then?" Cyborg asked.

"My attack would not have put them 'out' for long," Starfire said.

"NO, BUT YOUR ATTACK CERTAINLY PUT OUT YOUR HAIR! COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

Starfire didn't want to leave Robin's arms, but Beast Boy dragged her—literally—to the stairs and down them, then straight to her room.

"BRUSH!" Beast Boy ordered.

"Friend, please do not yell."

"DON'T YELL? YOU DON'T WANT ME TO—" Beast Boy suddenly got his head back together. "Gimme the brush."

Starfire gently handed him her brush. Beast Boy removed the clips in her hair that now were only just hanging on and brushed out her hair to perfection. He brushed back the front of her hair into the barrettes and stepped back to admire his own work.

"Maybe I don't need to get your hair done after all! I can do it myself!"

"I am enthralled at your victory, Beast Boy," Starfire said. "May I—?"

"Oh, but that make-up!" Beast Boy interjected. "That cannot go untouched."

Then, in a voice that made then entire tower shake, he called out, "OH RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Raven was at Starfire's door in an instant. "If you do that again, I shall personally murder you."

Beast Boy sweat dropped, then handed Raven a bag. "Your turn!"

"My turn what?" Raven asked.

"Make-up!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN DO MAKE-UP?!?!"

Beast Boy paused at the door. "What, are you telling me that's not mascara?" The door shut behind him.

Raven had a very angry look on her face and looked as though she was seriously considering following him and further discussing their argument.

"Friend Raven? You will help me?"

Raven sighed. "I guess." She walked over to Starfire, opened the bag and looked at the contents in confusion. "I don't even know what half this stuff is."

Beast Boy skipped down Starfire's hallway tauntingly. "RAVEN WEARS MASCARA! RAVEN WEARS MASCARA! RAVEN WEARS MASCARA!"

Steam was coming from Raven's head.

"Friend Beast Boy, please stop shouting!" Starfire said in an effort to help.

Beast Boy couldn't hear her over his own shouting. "RAVEN WEARS MASCARA!"

Raven's face was red in fury.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE, I FOUND SOME IN HER SCARY OLD ROOM!"

Raven stood up, her furious personality nearing control, and fazed through Starfire's door as a shadow. Horrifying screams from Beast Boy soon followed.

Starfire looked in the bag. She would have to try and do this herself, and had a grand total of ten minutes to do so. This would be fun—hopefully.

Starfire emerged from her room ten minutes later and flew down the hallway carefully but quickly. She entered the main room and landed. "I am ready!"

Robin turned around, and his mouth dropped open. Cyborg could only stare, horrified, even as his game continued. Beast Boy, slung on the couch, gave a silent scream.

Raven was the only one who made any movement, any sound. She stared at Starfire for her a moment over her book, and then fell on the floor in front of her, laughing. Everyone turned to stare at her. She was on all fours, in hysterics, and having great difficulty breathing. Her cloak turned pink.

"You… make… and the… terrible!" Raven was having difficulty getting a full sentence out. "THAT'S GREAT!" Laughter.

The pans in the kitchen cracked into a thousand pieces, the fridge door flew off, and the windows shattered.

"Raven… are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed. "STARFIRE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!"

"What have I done?" Starfire repeated the question with genuine curiosity.

"THAT—NO!" Beast Boy ran to her and looked her over. "You mixed up the eye shadow and blush—is that eyeliner for lipstick?—lipstick as cover-up—oh, this is really not good—"

"That is not right?" Starfire asked. "I was not certain what to do, so—"

"We should go out like that," Robin said seriously.

Everything in the room, even Happy Raven, seemed to freeze in time.

"Are you joking?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nope!" Robin said happily. "C'mon, Star!"

"But Robin, you're not in your suit!" Beast Boy complained as Robin pulled Starfire out of the room and soon afterwards, out the door. "Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Beast Boy complained, even though he knew Robin couldn't hear him. "You look _normal_!"

"Robin!" Starfire said, shocked.

"Yes?" Robin asked, in that same innocent way Starfire sometimes used.

"What… what is it you are doing?" Starfire asked.

"Star, this is too much," Robin said. He took out her barrettes and chucked them in the water. Her boots followed the barrettes, and then the jade clothing itself. Starfire looked down at herself. She had her purple outfit on underneath, and as far as she could tell, she looked completely normal.

"You… do not wish to dress up?" Starfire asked.

"Takes too much work," Robin said carelessly. "Don't know how you put up with Beast Boy. He tried to help me earlier, and I knew there was no way I was letting him help me again."

"So you wish to look normal?"

"That's right."

Starfire flew over to the substantial body of water just outside the tower and lay down beside it. She stuck her head in and washed her face for several minutes, to make sure it was all off.

Starfire stood up, her hair on the wrong end of her head. She flipped her hair to make it return to her back and faced Robin again. "It is all off?"

Robin mentally shook his head. She looked beautiful. "Yeah, yeah, it's off."

"Then let us go. We do not wish to miss our movie. What movie are we to be seeing?"

"It's a surprise," Robin said.

Starfire giggled with delight. "I cannot wait!"

_I can,_ Robin thought to himself. It was a movie Starfire would love to see in theaters again, he knew it, but he was not quite so joyous on the prospect. Romance wasn't quite his thing.

Starfire did the honors of flying them to the movie theater she had not seen in many months. Ever since her embarrassing outburst during _A Walk to Remember_, the Teen Titans had decided to never go to the movie theater again. It wasn't the first time Starfire had shouted out during a movie, but it was the first time only she had been the one shouting. The other Titans would either have something to say to the actors on screen, or several other members in the theater would. What Starfire did had been "downright mortifying", according to Cyborg.

Robin led Starfire to a ticket booth with no line, where a sign that read "Closed" was on it. A woman stood behind the counter anyway, her chin in her hand.

"Hi, we spoke on the phone?" Robin said.

"Oh, Robin, yes." The woman stepped out of the booth and met them. "Right this way."

The woman led them through the double doors that guided them into a large, dome-shaped room that was closer to the size of a ballroom. She led the two through it and down a hall to their right, then took a left and stopped in front of a theater with no name above it to divulge what movie they were to see. The woman said she hoped they enjoyed themselves and left.

"Robin, what movie are we to be seeing?"

"You'll see. C'mon, I think they left the snacks in here."

"'You shall see' is no longer an adequate response!" Starfire said, tugging on his sleeve. "I cannot bear the suspense!"

Robin laughed. "It'll be starting soon."

Starfire stopped her begging as they saw the seating. "Robin… there is no one here."

"The beauty of renting a theater," Robin said.

"You rented the theater?" Starfire asked. "No one else will be joining us?"

"We're not exactly seeing an up-to-date movie. Oh, there're the snacks. Good, they got them right."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "MUSTARD!" She ran towards a bottle and drained it in seconds. "Please, is there more?"

"Behind you," Robin said, grinning as he grabbed a box of hot nachos and melted cheese. He'd known this would happen.

Starfire jumped into the air with delight. She ran back and hugged Robin, then went back to the army of mustards and began draining them, one by one.

"Where d'you want to sit, Star?" Robin asked. "Sit anywhere you like."

"Here," Starfire said, taking the seat nearest the mustard.

Robin smiled. "Of course."

The lights suddenly dimmed, and without previews, the movie began playing.

---

A/N:

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! Some IDIOT deleted Microsoft Works off my computer, and I couldn't update! We shall all band together and murder my step-dad for his "updates" to the computer. I just got it fixed. You have no idea how long it took me to fix this chapter up again…. Notepad had it _completely_ jumbled. And then when we fixed it, everything corrected itself. -insert seething Riles here-

Starfirerobin5- Glad you liked it! Here's your update!

SocialButterfli- We all love Starfire. xD You're actually not going to see Robert again. . Unless, in the sequel that D-I-WaRrIa suggested, he appears. Which if I make a sequel, is a very big possibility. You were right, though--hell has come for me not updating. I have no Microsoft Word, and that thing is my life. I must listen to you more! xD

SocialKween- No offense taken. I know what it's like to be pressed for time. Glad you liked it, and sorry for not updating!

D-I-WaRrIa- xD I'd probably put all the boys in the hospital too. Perhaps I'll write a sequel to this. I never thought of it…. Remind me to ask if you guys want one at the end! I think you'll be mad at me in a few chapters, though…. I did something that even _I_ hate myself for.

Terra Basher- Would you like another cookie? xD You're welcome to them all. -hands a jar of cookies- xD Here's your update. Sorry it took so long! We shall all band against the step-dad!

StarfireRobin3ever- Yay! So it begins, does it not? And I could make the chapters longer…. But I already separated them and stuff. So in the next fic I do, I'll try to make them a bit longer. How long were thinking? I try to make them somewhere… 4-6 pages in Word as it is. Never more or less than that.

All right! Next chapter! (If I can find out what happens through the mess of Notepad….) BB replays an old joke. You find out just what movie Robin got the theater to play. And then Starfire sings prettyfully. And you all must bear with me. I didn't have the words to the song at my disposal, so I had to watch the movie… over… and over… and over… and over trying to figure out what the words were. So if they're not right, forgive me, but do correct me! Then there's fluff as Robin and Starfire finish off their date! But nothing good lasts forever. There's a surprise at the door as the two return to Titans Tower, and it can only mean trouble. Starfire has been caught in the act, and now all three in the love triangle are paying the price.

Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to throw tomatoes at my step-dad for his "updates". And most importantly--well, okay, tomatoes at the step-dad is most important, so second most importantly--don't forget to review!

Riles


	14. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

"Hey, Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeeen!" Beast Boy called from the doors.

Raven looked up. Beast Boy had purposefully put on some make-up and done it all wrong.

"It's old, Beast Boy," Raven said, returning to her book. "Get over it."

Beast Boy's face fell, and he looked highly annoyed. "You laughed at Starfire! Why don't you laugh at me?"

"One, it's already happened; once funny, never funny again. Two, Starfire did it genuinely. You did it on purpose. Three, I knew it was coming."

"How did you know I was gonna do it? I didn't tell anyone!"

Raven lifted her hand and tapped her pointer finger against her head. "You were thinking it quite a lot."

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BRAIN?"

"I got tired of listening to your mouth."

"SO MY BRAIN IS MORE INTERESTING?"

"It certainly has less in it than your mouth comes out with."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"

"I'm saying your brain talks less than your mouth does."

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"Oh, yeah! I'm winning! Boo ya!" Cyborg jumped on the couch and did a victory dance, still managing to play his racing game. "Totally kicking your butt, BB."

Beast Boy stopped immediately. "But I was yelling at Raven! This doesn't count!"

"It's not my fault if your attention span is as small as Star isn't naïve," Cyborg said, sitting back down and knocking Beast Boy's car off the course.

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy yelled, picking up the controller again.

"Hmm," Raven said quietly, more to herself than anyone else, as she flipped another page in her book. "I wonder how those two are doing."

--

Starfire's mouth dropped. She knew that music anywhere. "Robin, how did you—?"

"Simply made a special request. Took them ages to find, but they did."

_"Anyone got any beer?" Landon asked._

"BEER IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" Starfire suddenly yelled.

Robin laughed. She could yell all she wanted now. They watched a bit more of Starfire's favorite movie.

_"So how 'bout it? You ready to fly?" Landon asked._

"HE CANNOT FLY AND YOU SHOULD NOT MAKE HIM TRY!"

They watched _A Walk to Remember _for a few more minutes before Starfire stood up and began shouting at the screen.

"NO! DO NOT JUMP!" Starfire gave a slight scream and covered her eyes, falling back in her chair as Clay jumped.

They continued watching. Robin smiled at each of Starfire's reactions. This was the reason he watched romance movies with her. He loved to see her different facial expressions.

"Let the light from the lighthouse, let it shine on me," A little ways longer into the movie, Starfire began to sing along with the choir with a voice Robin found heavenly. "I want the, I want the—he is the light from the lighthouse would shine, would shine, would shine on me." She began to sing Jamie's solo, and Robin swore her voice was from an angel. "Here is my thought, this is my plea. Lord let your holy light shine on me. I wonder will you hear my prayer. I know I'm not I'm worthy but I need your help. Lord shine your light, shine it this way. Shine it so I can see which way to take. My faith is in you to bring me through. I have one question… I wonder…"

The movie ended after an hour and a half of romance and tragedy. Starfire stood, the mustard demolished, and tears shining down her face.

"Jamie… and Landon… oh, it is so sad!"

"Did you enjoy it?" Robin asked.

"Oh, very much so!" Starfire said, wiping her tears away.

"Think of something else, if it makes you sad," Robin said.

Starfire paused for a moment, then imagined music playing and began to sing. "There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I will wake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray; to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope.

"Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams' so far. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray; to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope.

"I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs I'm giving it up. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray; to be only yours I pray; to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope." She began humming to end the song.

They were outside. Starfire had sung her way to the dark sky, skipping along, a smile placed on her face. Robin stared. He deeply wanted to kiss her, but refrained. She might not be ready for that.

"Your voice is lovely."

Starfire stopped humming and blushed, turning away. "I do not really. There are many on Tamaran with voices more talented."

"I've never heard anything more beautiful."

Starfire kept her head down, her face a vivid crimson. Robin lifted it with his hand and smiled. Starfire returned the smile, and they kept walking.

They walked for what felt like no more than ten minutes, as they happily discussed different things. Talking—it was something they had not been able to do for some time now. Their schedules were so tight—they were fighting crime, or Starfire had been zoned out, thinking about tonight. Now she didn't understand why she had worried so much. Things were going quite smoothly. The couple walked through the city, soon holding hands, doing a little bit of window-shopping. Robin wasn't one who enjoyed shopping, but she was so much fun to do anything with. They way she was clueless about Earth's toys and such, and then the happiness in her eyes as she discovered them was something Robin would treasure forever.

They paused halfway along a bridge as Starfire gazed at the fountain in front of her. She leaned against the railing and watched with delighted eyes as the water spouted up from the lake below them.

"It is magnificent…"

"It's pretty in the daytime, but even better at night. See all those lights over there? They're not on in the day," Robin informed her.

"Oh," Starfire said. She sighed. "There is so much about the city I did not know existed. I have never seen this fountain before."

"Well, not many people have to come this side of town. There aren't any huge moneymakers over here, so rarely is there crime."

"Robin? Might we sit down where we can watch the fountain?"

"'Course."

Robin found a bench in a small park that overlooked the lake and the forefront of the city beyond. Starfire sat beside him and watched in awe as the fountain shot up a particularly enormous gust of water.

Robin pretended to be slightly sleepy, and did the old yawn and stretch maneuver. Starfire jumped a bit at the sudden arm on her shoulder, but then leaned in closer to Robin and cuddled.

Robin brought his arm tighter around Starfire, and the two sat on the cold park bench, watching the fountain—which Robin soon found boring—as the night sky passed above. Robin glanced at his watch after what seemed eternity with the girl of his dreams cuddled up in his arms. He didn't want the moment to end, but it was one o'clock, and they had to get going. He loved having her here, he loved this moment, but the leader inside of him took charge and demanded that they leave at once.

"Star?" Robin asked gently.

She had fallen asleep.

Robin smiled. There was no way he was going to wake her, no matter how much the leader inside of him commanded him to. Therefore he improvised.

Robin very carefully got off the bench, and then, with just as much caution, picked Starfire up in both his arms. He looked at her beautiful face for a moment before setting off, care in each step so as not to wake her.

He walked to the tower. He had thought, at the beginning of his journey, that it would take all eternity, and that each step with Starfire in his arms would take a year to complete. He found to his disappointment, however, that as he watched her peaceful face, the time it took to get the tower lessened. Soon he glimpsed the giant T in the distance.

He got a ride across the water, demanding that the man be very slow so as not to waken the sleeping girl. After a grand total of half an hour, they docked on the island that held their home. Robin gently lifted Starfire up into his arms again, for he had laid her down on a couch inside the boat, and left the craft behind. He hiked up the trail that led to their front door, passing Cyborg's detectors on purpose to let the Titans know they were home. He wasn't certain they were even sleeping.

Robin was nearing the door before something emerged from the shadows, followed by a familiar figure.

"So… a date, huh?"

"Hey, Aqualad!" Robin said in greeting, but rather quietly. "Careful, she's asleep."

Aqualad nodded with a grim look on his face as he stared at Starfire.

"What's wrong?"

Aqualad looked up at Robin. "I fell for it."

"For what?"

"Her excuse. 'Please don't tell Robin, he won't be happy that I'm taking his debt for him.'" Aqualad said, almost mocking.

"What're you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Do you know what she did earlier today? What her plans were?"

"Yeah, she went to the mall," Robin said. "And then she met you."

Aqualad shook his head, a manipulated smirk on his face. "No. No, she didn't Robin."

Starfire picked that moment to rouse from her sleep. She blearily opened her eyes and stared at Robin.

"Robin? Where are we?" She looked around and spotted Aqualad. Her brain took several moments to process her surroundings. It was dark, so it was still late. She and Robin were still on their date.

They were on a date. Aqualad was here.

"She went on a date with me."

Robin nearly dropped her. His voice was shaky. "What?"

"We went on a date, didn't we, Starfire?" Aqualad said. "To the Prince's Palace. Then we got split up in the city. Then she returned to the Tower. I came here about two and a half hours ago to make sure she was okay. I find that you two went out on a date." He looked at Starfire, who now held fear in her eyes. "I didn't tell the others we went on our date. I think that's best for you to tell. I just thought Robin might want to know he's being two-timed."

Aqualad was about to stalk off. "Please, what is 'two-timed'? Is it two o'clock?"

Aqualad hesitated, his back to her still as he didn't bother to turn back around, and then he proceeded back to the lake.

Starfire looked up at Robin's face. He was staring straight ahead, taking in Aqualad's words. "Robin, please—"

"No, Star, it's okay," Robin said. "I get it."

Starfire highly doubted this.

"Aqualad—he's really nice, he's handsome, and he's a bloody fish from the—" (here, Robin used a word that Starfire had never heard him use before, one that made her gasp) "—sea. What's not to like?" Robin set her down, made sure she was stable, and then entered the T.

"No, Robin, wait!"

Starfire attempted to track him down. She hurried into the main room where the three Titans were waiting to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, what's wrong with Robin? He just marched in here and chucked BB halfway across the room!"

Beast Boy lay unconscious near the window, where Raven was trying to revive him.

"I… cannot say, friend Cyborg; only that I have made a terrible mistake. Please excuse me."

Starfire hurried to Robin's room. It was unlocked, but he wasn't there. She rushed to the next place he would be—the training room. Sure enough, there he was, sweating already as he ceaselessly attacked the punching bag.

Starfire secretly watched him for a long time, time she did not care to count. He was furious, and she knew it. The way he assaulted the punching bag was enough proof. Starfire sat down next to the door in a dark corner and curled herself up into a ball. She had made a terrible mistake, and now everyone was paying the price.

Robin finally sat down on the bench beside the bag, tired and sweaty. He ruffled his hand through his hair. He hoped that no one could notice the tears mixed in with sweat. She had lied to him, gone on a date with someone else on the same night, and tried to get away with it. He had thought she liked him, too. That was the problem, though, wasn't it? He got his hopes up, and now he was paying the price.

Aqualad swam deep into the sea, going as far as could. He had forgotten his surroundings; he only knew that he had to keep going. Starfire had gone on a date with Robin. He should've seen it, or perhaps he did, he was just so blind by his own ambitions. Starfire and Robin were meant to be. They flirted all the time, and here he thought he'd stood a chance. She must have been anxious to get away and get back to her _dear, sweet Robin_.

Starfire suddenly stood, tears streaming down her face. She silently ran into the kitchen. It was dark—the other Titans had turned in to bed. Starfire flipped the switch and a brilliant flash of light entered the kitchen. She blinked several times, and then ran to the fridge. She grabbed two bottles of mustard and was off again.

Ten minutes after Starfire unbeknownst to him left the training room door, Robin heard the T-sub engine. He didn't move, didn't even flinch. He knew who it was. Starfire was going back to see Aqualad, to tell him that Robin understood that it was over between he and her, that there had really been nothing to begin with. Let her go to her fish love. Let her drown. He had already drowned in his own tears, and she probably hadn't even shed one. Let her be with Aqualad. The two of them must be fate.

It was an hour later that Robin heard the T-sub return, but this time he was lying upon his very wet pillow as he tried to sleep. He had changed in the dark into his nightclothes and then climbed into bed, not being able to muster the energy to turn on the light. He pulled the blanket over his head and listened for the distinct sound of Starfire approaching. He had memorized her footsteps over time. Now they were the steps that terrorized his soul.

He heard them. They were faint at first, but then they passed by his door and on to Starfire's room. Robin waited one minute, then jumped out of bed and ran to his door. He looked out into the hallway, but she was gone.

A faint light shone—Starfire had left the kitchen light on again. He went to turn it off, but stopped. The floor was laced with drops of water, drops that might be the size of tears.

Robin shook his head. Why would she be crying? She'd just broken his heart, not the other way around. Robin dejectedly shook his head and turned out the light, returning to his room.

He finally conceded that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Robin turned on his own light and went to his desk, where he had files of every villain they had faced. He stopped, however, as he neared it and a horribly familiar object met his eyes.

It was a thin but long yellow bottle. Robin recognized it instantly, having bought dozens of bottles of it for the evening that had just passed. For an unknown reason, a bottle of mustard was lying upon his desk.

---

A/N:

Yay! Another chapter is done. What d'you think? Star got caught… bad Star! So now the big question is: who will forgive her?

Oh, and the songs Starfire sang, I had to figure out by watching the movie over and over and over, so sorry if it's not 100 accurate. . 

Eventidespirit- I'm glad you like BB. He's an interesting character to write up. Well, now you've seen how the guy's reacted. Typical, I guess, sorta. o.o I dunno. Mah! Now I'm losing my mind! xD Hope you liked the chapter!

Jen813- Yes, I know I should've mentioned Star's clothes thing. When I was going back through the fic I noticed that, but I think it was late or something because I remember thinking, _They'll forgive me._ xD So yeah, I know. I'll probably go back and add it in later.

SocialButterfli- I'm sorry, no more Robert. Perhaps I should make a spoof chapter at the end where he and Red X come back? xD And you little know-it-all. I really didn't know I could look up the words on the internet…. Ah, well. Too lazy to do so now. xD AND YES YOU WILL UPDATE AGAIN!!! I'll… MAKE YOU! … No idea how, but I WILL!

D-I-WaRrIa- Aqualad will, of course, be returning. He's going to make things a little difficult. I have no plans for Red X and Robert to come back, unless I make a spoof chapter at the end where I brake their hearts because Starfire's been taken at that point. And the "jealous Titan" is not Aqualad or Star's boyfriend. That's the reason I hate myself, and the reason you will too. I'll explain it as the chapter comes. -looks- Oh crap, that's in two chapters….

Terra Basher- -helps in the murder of your step-mom- HA! There, now we're rid of both our step-parents. Hope you liked this chapter!

SocialKween- I think Robin's was the best date too. And yes, I knew about the release dates. I found that out… I dunno how long, ages ago really. I've actually seen what Raven looks like in "Bunny Raven". It is SOOOOOO cute! I'm not looking forward to Titans East, though, because I like the Teen Titans as they are. I don't want more of them!

StarfireRobin4ever- I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I certainly hope everything's in character, but there's been little comment of OOCness to me so far…. And I had one person recommending that the length be longer. I dunno what to do now! . 

Springdc- I'm so glad you like it! xD That was a hyper review. Here's your update, hope you enjoy!

Next chapter! I give you a little excerpt from everyone's POV, and their thoughts on different things. Then it's the next day, and Starfire refuses to come out of her room. Robin has time to think things over, and he acts on it. That's all I'm saying.

I'm curious, has anyone seen Darkness yet besides me? If so, IS ANYONE SEEING SEVEN DEAD CHILDREN? I'm terrified. I hardly slept last night because I swore I saw seven dead children staring at me through the window….

Okay. Also, I probably should wait a while before doing this, but I want to get started on my next fic as soon as possible, but I don't know which one to start on! I'm going to give you guys titles and the shortest possible summary, and you tell me which, by that, sounds most interesting. Ks? Thanks!

**Metamorphosis-** A villain is posing as one of the Titans, and one of the Titans is dead, but not even the Teen Titans themselves can be certain who it is!

**Resurrection-** Slade and Terra have been resurrected from the grave, and it's causing a bit of turmoil.

**Spiteful Love-** Robin and Beast Boy get into an argument, and now they're trying to win both Starfire and Raven's love for themselves!

**From the Inside Out-** An assassination attempt is made on Starfire's life, but who did it?

**It Started as a Prank-** Beast Boy has to go out on a date with Raven, but what will happen?

**Dangerous Fandom-** One of Starfire's fans is spending more time with her than Robin would like, and he's determined to find something bad about this guy. What he finds, however, endangers not only the fan's life, but Starfire's as well.

**Lover to Die-** Starfire is forced to try and murder Robin, but what happens when she's caught? And what if she actually succeeds?

**Past and Present-** Robin's old girlfriend has kidnapped Starfire with intent on death, and the Titans have to find them before the girl can carry out her plan!

**Losing Home-** Tamaran has been destroyed, and Starfire's on a mission to find out who did it.

**The Other Side-** What if I told you that Raven had a twin, they were complete opposites, and yet Raven isn't the evil twin?

Yes, yes, I know lots of these suck. I have to go through many bad ideas before I come across a good one. Because I have so few reviewers, I'm _hoping_ no one's going to steal the ideas…. I have more on each idea than is said, and the winning idea will get the full summary. Now it's up to you! Rate them, give me your favorite, however you want to do it. You guys tell me what idea is next. (By the way, I know not all of these are original, so I know some of them will be out there. Just… yeah, you guys know what I mean. . )

Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to rate in your review!

Riles


	15. Speculation

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Aqualad returned to his cave after several hours of swimming and thinking. They would be good together, really, and he had been a fool to try and prevent the inevitable. Aqualad stood on the cold stone and began to try and dry himself off a bit. Sleep would be minimal tonight, he knew, and—

There was a strange yellow bottle in the middle of the cave floor. Aqualad cautiously walked over to it, making sure it wasn't a bomb of some kind, and then sat down next to it. He stared as he recognized it as mustard.

Starfire had had mustard to drink at the Palace. She had been by. So what was this trinket supposed to mean?

Nonetheless, Aqualad picked it up and took it to his room, holding it with great care, as if his life depended on it.

--

Cyborg lay on the table, recharging. It had taken all of his self-control (and a little of Raven's power) to keep him from going after Starfire when he had heard the T-sub take off. Raven only said that this was something she had to do. Curse that girl and her mind reading abilities. _He_ wanted to know what happened, but nope! She wouldn't tell.

He had relaxed a bit when he heard the T-sub return. Starfire knew well enough what she was doing this time, and clearly hadn't run into any trouble. Cyborg lay on his back and fell into a curiously unsatisfying slumber.

--

Raven meditated. This was bad.

She hadn't probed far into Starfire's mind, but got the gist of it. All she knew was that Starfire had gone on two dates that evening and had gotten caught. She didn't know who mystery man number one was, but she knew Robin would be furious. Both Titans were in so much pain right now. If only Starfire wasn't so kind and sympathetic, she'd have been able to say no to the first guy. It was obvious Starfire and Robin were meant for each other, but now she could see that there were going to be several bumps along the path fate had set before them.

Raven seriously considered going after Starfire as she was heard passing Raven's room. The compassionate side of her warned her to let Starfire be, however. This was something Raven couldn't relate to, something she couldn't understand, and it would be best for the Tamaranian to work it out on her own. Raven called quits on her mediation and walked over to her bed. She thought for hours about whom Starfire could've gone on a date with to make Robin so mad, and the chore she had gone to complete. Mustard peace offerings—it was so very like Starfire. Hopefully it was something Robin couldn't resist, and he would forgive her. She knew more than anyone what a rift in the team could do. Finally Raven fell into a terrible, uneasy sleep that left her wanting to stay in bed longer when she woke up the following morning.

--

Beast Boy had no thoughts, did nothing past one o'clock. Raven had revived him after being tossed with ease by Robin into the window. It was a miracle the pane wasn't broken again, especially after Cyborg's terrible repair job from Raven's laughing incident. He had quickly gone into his room, changed clothes, collapsed onto his bed, and promptly fallen asleep again. He was the only one in Titans Tower that slept peacefully that night.

--

Starfire cradled herself on her bed for hours, letting her tears fall. She had made a terrible mistake, so terrible, so terrible indeed. Robin and Aqualad were mad at her, and she hated it when that happened. She didn't know how they would take her mustard bottles, but mustard was one of the most precious things in the world to her. Perhaps they wouldn't understand. She was so different, so strange; they might not understand her need to make peace with them. She couldn't have them mad at her, she just couldn't! They worked with Aqualad quite a lot, and he might stop asking for their help because of Starfire. Then he could get himself killed! Robin was their team leader, and a problem in the team could cause them to split up.

Robin was also the boy Starfire loved. Perhaps she didn't fully understand the word 'love', but she knew she enjoyed spending time with him. She'd have gone on one hundred dates with Aqualad—even Mark—just to go on one more date with Robin. Now that wasn't possible. She had ruined all her chances of getting back together with the boy of her dreams. Starfire cradled herself a bit more.

Beast Boy had been the only one to sleep soundly that night. Starfire was the only one to not sleep at all.

--

Starfire remained in her room the entirety of the next day, taking the time when her tears died down to sleep. This suited Robin quite well. She'd have had some nerve to come out anytime at all that day and face him. He didn't fail to notice the less-than-cheery attitudes of his teammates at Starfire's disappearance, but convinced himself he didn't care. It was her fault she'd two-timed him, her fault for not coming out of her room, and therefore her fault for the gloomy moods it had on everyone else.

This was why Robin didn't understand why Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy kept glaring at him throughout the day. They didn't actually expect him to go "talk it out" or anything, did they?

He later discovered Starfire's moaning and crying disrupted their sleep that night.

It was nine o'clock the following day when Starfire heard someone stirring in the kitchen. They were making a racket, and by the smell, Starfire could tell it was Beast Boy trying to make tofu again.

She considered going out to join him, but decided against it. She didn't think she could handle being around anyone just yet.

The remainder of the Titans were awake by ten as Beast Boy's booming voice called through the tower: "WAKIE, WAKIE! BREAKFAST IS READY, AND IT'S TIME TO EAT!" He waited for several moments when he didn't think anyone had stirred. "NOW!"

Starfire refused to move, even for Beast Boy. She couldn't face everyone yet, not after what she did. She didn't know if she could ever face them again. Robin would be at breakfast as well, and she knew she wasn't ready for that.

Cyborg's face burned red, shaking the tower with his every footstep. "BEAST BOY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

It was assumed Beast Boy gave some smart-aleck response, because when Raven entered the kitchen, all eight of his octopus legs were tied together. He seemed to be too frightened to turn back into his human form, for fear of what position he would be in.

"Learn a lesson," Raven said quietly. "Don't go waking us up for this stuff that's _supposed_ to be food."

"I'll make us a real breakfast!" Cyborg said, and immediately began work on eggs, bacon, ham, and other breakfast items that popped into his head. "And waffles! We gotta have waffles!"

"I'll just have some tea…" Raven murmured, setting to work on fixing her a cup.

Robin lay in his bed. He didn't want to move, didn't feel the need, really. Getting up would only mean getting dressed, which would lead to leaving his room, which would, soon or later, mean seeing Starfire again. He couldn't face her, not now. The mustard… it had been sweet. It had touched the nerve deep inside him that only she had ever been able to reach. He just wasn't sure he could forgive her so easily for such a treacherous crime. Convincing himself that he didn't care about her was turning out to be a rather impossible task, and he knew Starfire would have to come out of her room sometime today, for food if for nothing else.

So neither Robin nor Starfire joined Cyborg in his termination of all things meat. Cyborg leaned back in his chair half an hour later and gave a loud, prolonged burp. "Now _that_ was a good meal."

"Excuse me?" Raven offered instead.

"You're excused," Cyborg said.

"Whoa, that's bad," Raven said. "Just about as bad as Beast Boy's jokes."

Cyborg gave an impenetrable grin as glanced over at Beast Boy, who was a very angry octopus. "So where's Robin and Starfire?"

"Oh, they won't be joining us," Raven said casually. "Too scared of seeing each other."

"Why? Raven, c'mon. You can't hide what happened forever."

"Oh yes I can."

"But you won't, will you?" Cyborg continued. "I mean, Robin and Starfire will tell us eventually, right?"

"Perhaps in a few years, yes," Raven said. "For quite a long time, it will be a touchy subject, so I suggest you remain away from it."

"But Rae, c'mon! We're part of the team! We deserve to know what happened."

Raven gave him a very harsh stare. "You want to know what happened?"

Cyborg eagerly nodded.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to mention it."

Cyborg nodded again.

"Fine. Starfire didn't go to the mall yesterday. She went on a date with another guy."

Cyborg stared, wide-eyed. "Who?"

"I didn't look that far. I only know that Robin found out."

"Think it was Aqualad? He did come in last night, and if Star didn't really go the mall, she probably didn't meet him on the street."

"That doesn't make sense. Aqualad said that he really did meet her on the street. So she must have gone on the date, and when it was over, she was on her way back when she came across Aqualad."

"So who does that leave? Speedy? Hot Spot? Wildebeast?" Cyborg laughed at the thought of Starfire going on a date with Wildebeast.

"I'm worried it was another date with Mark. A date where she went willingly."

Cyborg's face fell. "Not Starfire. She couldn't—she wouldn't—"

"She could've, and may have," Raven said.

"Whoa… that would be… bad." Cyborg tried to think of someone else. "Who else? Think it was Speedy or Hot Spot?"

"To my knowledge, neither has ever showed an interest in her."

"Who did?"

This made Raven pause, and a small surge of jealousy flew through her. "Aqualad did. Remember his conversation with Robin when we got split up fighting Tritan?"

"Oh yeah… but she met him, remember?"

"Perhaps," was all Raven said.

The day went by. Beast Boy managed to untangle himself after four hours. Robin came out of his room around three, braced to see Starfire, and then became somewhat relieved to find she wasn't there. He was slightly worried to find that she hadn't come out of her room. He was, however, unsurprised.

There was no crime, a big surprise for a Sunday. Many criminals took advantage of the fact that many people were at church and had abandoned their shops. Robin took the time to relax on the sofa and await Starfire to finally emerge. He allowed his thoughts to drift, to think about it. It's not like he knew Starfire wanted to go on the date anyway. What was it Aqualad had said? "'Don't tell Robin, he'll be mad I'm taking his debt for him'"? So she did it to repay a debt, like the date with Mark! But why would the two of them owe Aqualad?

The cave. The night they spent at the cave. She had gone out to talk to Aqualad that night, and that's when they set it up! Starfire's little trip into the sea, it wasn't to go scuba diving! She wanted to check up on the details of the date! That was why she didn't want to go to dinner, and would rather have had a late-night movie. That was why she didn't tell them. "Robin would be mad". He wouldn't have been mad. Perhaps that was her excuse to Aqualad.

Starfire still hadn't come out of her room by eight, and the Titans didn't dare disturb her, all save one. Robin was feeling increasingly confident with his theory and was determined to hear Starfire's side of things. At nine he strode boldly up to her room and knocked.

---

A/N:

Mwahaha! I know you all love me now. No, but seriously, I was really surprised. I got the most reviews for this chapter than any other. -feels lovéd-

Savi- Have a cookie! I'm glad you like it! So far, anyway. Everyone's going to hate me next chapter. Thanks for voting on my fic ideas!

DarkKnight92- Yes, Star left last chapter, to give AL his mustard. -. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for voting on my fic ideas!

SocialKween- This is going to be 22 chapters, and then maybe an epilogue? If so, I haven't written it yet. I guess I will write one though, for those who are in love with Red X and Robert. xD And watch Teen Titans in five minutes! That's when you'll see Bunny Raven! (Or How to Make a Titanimal Disappear) Thanks for voting on my fic ideas!

Babi3 A- Red X won't be returning unless I make an epilogue, which I probably will. Hope you liked the update!

Jen813- You're going to want to flame me next chapter. I went against MY OWN MORALS by what I did. I want to kill myself for it, but it worked better with the plot. Maybe I'll correct my smack-me-upside-the-head-and-then-kill-me-for-what-I've-done mistake. I could… yeah. SO I WILL MAKE AN EPILOGUE!!! Just remind me in the last chapter, in case I forget. -. Thanks for voting, but you made me feel worse about my mistake…. I'm gonna cry! -runs away and cries for her stupidity-

D-I-WaRrIa- Robin's jealousy is not the mistake that I made. It was far worse, because we all know Robin would highly jealous. -runs and hides at her terrible mistake- Thanks for voting on my fic ideas, though!

StarfireRobin4ever- Yes, poor Starfire. She is so naïve, we all must feel sorry for her. Thanks for voting on my fic ideas!

Rose- As I'd already written everything, your hint was received until after I wrote it…. But that's okay! -. I don't like AL very much either, but he's a good guy, so he's okay.

Katie- Here's your update! And of course Robin and Star are meant to be! -. We all agree on that!

Terra Basher- I can you're hyper! I'm glad you had a good day. Hope today was just as good!

Thugette90- Oh yeah. Robin over AL any day. No one's saying AL's bad of course, but Robin is just a much hotter cartoon with a better personality. Oh listen to ourselves, talking of liking a cartoon! … Ah well, we all love 'em!

UnOrthodox- How can I BB more IC? I don't want anyone OOC if I can help it. That's why next fic I'll make Star smarter, so anything helpful would be wonderful! Thanks for voting on my fic ideas!

Blonde Shadowcat- Your review got cut short, I think. x.x I'm gonna cry. It's wonderful to see you again! -. Thanks for voting on my fic ideas!

Kat097- Sorry I hadn't updated right then and there. -. Here's your update, hope you enjoyed!

In case you all wanted to know, Spiteful Love is in the lead. ARE YOU ALL WATCHING BUNNY RAVEN RIGHT NOW?!?! I am, and it's… interesting…. xD So many adjectives one could use….

Next chapter! YOU'RE ALL GONNA HATE ME! I _can_ correct this mistake in the epilogue, so tell me next chapter if I should. You all probably will, but just so it's been said…. Well, I'll go ahead and tell you now, Robin forgives Starfire. But so does Aqualad. And then two fights begin. It's for the second fight that you all are going to hate me. And that's all, really. -runs and hides in preparation for the next chapter- Eek! Don't kill me!

If you didn't vote last chapter on my fics, or want to change your vote, go for it. Thanks for reading everyone, and don't forget to review!

Riles


	16. Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

Remember: You're going to hate me this chapter, so try not to hate me too much!

---

"Who is it?" The voice was scarcely there, having not been used all day.

"It's Robin."

Inside, Starfire froze up. What was he doing here?

It suddenly dawned on her. She was the problem within the team. He would remove her from the Teen Titans.

"Um…" Starfire cleared her throat to try and help it come out. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Starfire started to cry again. She didn't want to leave the Teen Titans, and didn't want Robin to be mad at her when he sent her away.

"Star?" Robin opened the unlocked door.

Starfire turned away and threw the blanket overtop herself.

"Starfire, I want to talk."

"I know."

"About last night."

"I know."

Robin sat down on the bed beside her, gently removing the blanket. "Star, I want to know what happened."

"You know what it is that happened."

"No, I want you to tell me everything that happened after you and Beast Boy got back from the mall."

Starfire gave him an inquisitive look but obliged. "I changed clothes and began to leave, but I bumped into Raven. I told her I was going to the mall, but I was not. I told Aqualad I would go on a date with him, so I met him at the Prince's Palace."

"Did you arrange all of this the night before during your trip into the sea?"

"Yes. We met there, and I made a new friend!" Starfire jumped up excitedly, suddenly remembering. "He is a waiter there, Robert. He gave me a phone number and would like me to call him. I cannot wait for everyone to meet him!"

So a waiter was hitting on Starfire. He'd destroy the phone number and that was done. "Then after you left?"

"Then Aqualad and I were going to take a short walk in the city, but he was taken away by a crowd of girls I was taken away by a crowd of boys."

"So you were separated?"

"Yes."

"That explains why he was at the tower last night. Then what?"

"I asked the men to release me, but they said no, so I hit them with my starbolts. It was not a strong attack," Starfire quickly assured, "but it was enough to let me get away."

"Then you came back and Beast Boy had a fit about your hair," Robin said. "And I know the rest."

"Yes," Starfire said quietly.

There was a pause.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you go on the date to begin with? And be honest. Do you really like Aqualad?"

"Of course I like Aqualad!"

Robin's heart sank.

"He is a good friend to the Teen Titans! I went on the date to repay the debt of staying in his home."

"Star," Robin said, just to clarify, "would you like to go on a date with him again?"

Starfire hesitated. Aqualad had been a gentleman, and been very nice. "He was very kind to me."

"Do you like him as more than a friend?"

Now Starfire thought she understood what Robin was getting at. "Oh! No, I do not, but I think he thinks I do. At least, he used to…."

Robin smiled. Starfire's heart fluttered. He smiled at her. Had he forgiven her?

"I think this belongs to you." Robin handed over a bottle of mustard.

"But, Robin, I gave this to you," Starfire said in confusion.

"I don't drink mustard straight, and I'm sure you can find a better use for it. Did you give me that to ask for forgiveness or something?"

Starfire nodded as she opened the mustard and began to sip it with much less vigor that he was accustomed to her drinking mustard with.

"Apology accepted."

Starfire's eyes lit up, and in seconds the mustard was gone. "OH, THANK YOU!" She jumped him and toppled him to the ground in the biggest hug she could muster herself to give.

"Yeah, no problem, Star," Robin said, gasping for air.

Starfire didn't notice, and continued to hug him for a few more seconds. She stopped, and was about to get up, but then fell in surprise over Robin's next words.

"Star… do you want to go on another date next Friday?"

Starfire smiled. "YES!" She gave him another hug.

The remaining three Titans picked that particular moment to dramatically burst into Starfire's room.

"What's wro—oh. Um… ew… well, I guess you got a room… so we'll… be… off…." Cyborg said.

Robin moved Starfire off him and ran after Cyborg. "YOU SICK PERVERT!"

"IT JUST LOOKED LIKE THAT, OKAY?"

"AS IF WE WOULD ACTUALLY BE DOING THAT!"

"What might we have been doing?" Starfire asked innocently. "I was merely giving him a hug."

Both Raven and Beast Boy's faces flushed. "Nothing…"

The doorbell rang throughout the tower.

Starfire gasped in delight. "A visitor!"

She was back to her old self, Raven decided.

Starfire ran to the door, anxious to see who was there. "Perhaps it is more pizza! Or the mustard man! Or—"

"Me!"

"Aqualad?" Starfire gaped in wonder. "You are—we are not—but I thought—"

"Come here." Aqualad took her and pulled her outside. "Look, Star, about yesterday—"

"It is all right, remain angry at me," Starfire said, almost wishing he would. She had gotten things right with Robin and didn't want that to be complicated by Aqualad liking her again.

"No, I don't want to! After some sleep and some time to think, I've realized that you obviously just went on the date with Robin because he asked you, and you know, you can't say no to anyone, so I completely get it! You just don't want to break his heart."

Aqualad gave Starfire no room to correct his impression.

"So I was thinking, let's go on another date next Friday, okay?"

Starfire stood frozen. This was all very fast. "I… um… I cannot. I have plans…." She wasn't going to make the same mistake she did last time.

Aqualad's face fell. "What plans?"

Starfire hesitated. "Robin has asked me to join him in another date."

Aqualad's face turned a bright red, but not out of embarrassment. "He has, has he?"

"He has," Starfire said. "Please do not be angry, I—"

"I'm not angry, Starfire," Aqualad lied. "I'm just going to go straighten this whole thing out right now." He walked past her and into the giant T.

Starfire stared where he had left for a moment, looked up to where Robin could be heard attacking Cyborg, and then followed Aqualad inside. This was not going to go well—even she knew that.

When Starfire entered the main room, Robin had just ceased chasing Cyborg and was now approaching Aqualad.

"What did you say?" Robin asked.

"I'm taking Starfire out on Friday," Aqualad repeated.

"I believe she already has plans with me."

"So cancel your plans!"

"No! Why do you suddenly forgive her?"

"Why did you?"

"Mustard!"

"Same here!"

_So that's why Starfire went into the ocean last night._ "I'm not canceling."

"She doesn't even like you!"

"WHERE THE—" (Starfire gasped) "—DID YOU HEAR THAT?!?!"

"SHE TOLD ME!"

Robin appeared crestfallen. He looked over to Starfire, who quickly shook her head. Aqualad was putting words into her mouth.

"Somehow I doubt that," Robin hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Aqualad asked.

"No, just warning you," Robin said.

The two boys glared at each other, steam rising, faces hot with anger. Cyborg intervened.

"Whoa, whoa, break it up you two. Aqualad, maybe you should go home."

"No, we need to settle this now," Aqualad said.

Robin said nothing, only glared.

"Man, I really think you should go home and cool down. You're going to do something you'll regret."

"The only thing I regret is not making a move before this hopeless case did."

"WHAT D'YOU MEAN 'HOPELESS CASE'?"

"Aight, man, c'mon." Cyborg carefully took Aqualad by the arms. "I'm telling you this as a friend. Get—"

"OFF ME!" Aqualad struggled against Cyborg, and then punched him in the face.

"HEY!" Cyborg said. "Ow…"

"Please stop!" Starfire cried. "Do not fight!"

But Robin had already tackled Aqualad. "DON'T HURT CYBORG!"

"TELL HIM TO KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"GET OFF!"

Raven and Beast Boy flew into the room.

"Whoa, dude!" Beast Boy said.

"What's going on?" Raven asked Starfire.

"They are… fighting," Starfire said.

"Obviously," Raven said. "Why?"

"MY TURN!"

Beast Boy was about to jump into the fight, but Cyborg pushed him away. "Man, you do NOT want to go in there."

"Aww…" Beast Boy whined.

"Both of them wish to go on a date with me again," Starfire said, in answer to Raven's question.

"Again?" Raven asked.

"Oh, forgive me, I did not tell you. Friday night I did not go to the mall of shopping. I went on a date with Aqualad, and then with Robin. They found out, were mad at me, but now they have forgive me and wish to date again."

"Aren't you lucky?" Beast Boy had been dropping the eaves.

"I do not wish for them to fight," Starfire said, slightly confused.

Raven's head was down, and she began to tune out the conversation. She had to control her emotions.

_"WHAT THAT LOWDOWN, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, SNEAKY LITTLE—"_

_"I'm sorry, Starfire!" Timid interrupted Hatred. "I must have done something terrible to you for you to do this to me! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"_

_"WHAT THE—" (Happy gasped) "—ARE YOU APOLOGIZING FOR?" Hatred burst._

_"No more fighting! Let's go eat some candy! Lalalalala…" Happy said joyously._

_"I looooooooooooooove candy," Sarcasm said. "Does wonders for my figure."_

_"Since when did you care how you look?" Intelligent asked._

_"Meh, she doesn't." Rude gave a loud burp._

_"Hey, let's go fight Starfire!" Brave suggested._

_"What are you, mad?" Intelligent asked. "She'd kick your butt."_

_"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!"_

Hatred took over. Raven glared up at Starfire. She only just noticed before Raven tackled her. They flew through the doors and hit the back wall.

Starfire fell down and looked up at her friend. "Raven, what is it you are doing?"

"HA!" Raven attacked her again.

Starfire rolled around, trying to get Raven off of her. "Friend, please! You are not yourself!"

After more rolling, more tries by each girl to gain control of the situation, they teetered off the edge of the stairwell and fell down. They tumbled several floors before finally coming to a stop. Starfire tossed Raven off of her with a great surge of strength and ran into the nearest room. Raven quickly got up and followed her.

Starfire hid behind Cyborg's workbench just as Raven entered the training room.

"Oh Starfire…" Raven taunted. "Come out, Starfire…. Don't you want to play?"

"I am not sure I wish to join you in this game!" Starfire said. "Raven, please tell me what I have done to anger you!"

Raven found her. "You lived." She put her hands out. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!_"

Starfire screamed as she was picked up by Raven's power and tossed to the other side of the room. "Raven, I do not wish to fight you!"

"Good." Raven knocked Starfire through the ceiling and back down again. "It makes things much easier on me. HA!"

"No!" Starfire sent a green beam of light to meet Raven's black magic. "We must not fight!"

There was a jolt of electricity as the two beams met.

"Starfire, you're going to pay!" Raven brought her hands back to savor a bit of energy, and then thrust them forward, sparing no power.

Starfire screamed again as Raven's magic overtook her own and forced her through the wall behind her, which was Cyborg's lab space.

"Raven, what is it I have done?" Starfire was crying now. Raven was, next to Robin, her best friend, and Starfire did not understand what she had done.

"You took my love away," Raven said, again throwing Starfire to the back of the fairly sizeable room with her power.

"Robin…" Starfire whispered, though not loud enough for Raven to hear. Raven had fallen in love with Robin, and now she was going to kill Starfire to get him.

She wanted Robin. That alone was worth fighting for.

Starfire forced herself up and stared at the approaching Raven. She knew Raven wasn't in her right mind, but fighting back seemed the only way to save her life. Starfire quickly jumped in the air and flew toward Raven with amazing speed. She picked Raven up off her feet and dropped her as Starfire returned to the training room. Raven wanted a fight, and that was exactly what she was going to get.

---

-hides- I'M A RAE/BB FAN TOO!!! It just… worked out better for the plot… if Rae liked AL…. I suppose I could change that in the epilogue, when Robert and Red X will be making their reappearance… MAH! I dunno.

Savi- I enjoyed Bunny Raven as well. I particularly enjoyed Cyborg as a bear with the tutu that refused to come off. So now you know why you hate me…. o.o Bah, I hate me too! x.x

Rose- Don't worry. Robin will be kicking lots of butt. I think. -will have to look to make sure- o.o You kinda confused me when _you_ asked _me_ if Star was still stupid… you're supposed to tell me that. (I have no idea what ice weasels are.)

SocialKween- Don't die on me! -revives- You have to tell me how mad at me you are! Here's your update; try not to be too upset.

Kat097- Here's more! xD -found your hyperness funny-

Katie- For clarification, in the last paragraph of the last chapter, Robin only suspected what had happened. He had no proof yet, which was why he went to ask Star. GO ROB/STAR FANS! At least we all agree on that…. -hides in corner again-

Eventidespirit- Thanks for correcting me! I stopped reading over the chapters… well, wait, I never did after the final editing process. So when other people still catch my mistakes, it's really helpful! Thanks for voting on my fic ideas!

Babi3 A- When Robin was trying to figure things out, he was just speculating. Don't worry about it. Here's the update; try not to be too mad!

StarfireRobin4ever- So… -waits with bated breath- Do you want to kill me? And while I would find it funny for Robin to kill AL, I don't think I could do it. Yet. -evil cackle- Perhaps one day, but not this fic. -.

Jesse- Wednesday update, I was just in time! I may have updated when you get back, but if I haven't, be on the lookout, because it'll be soon! I try to update every three days or so. Sometimes more, only once or twice less. So yay.

D-I-WaRrIa- You guessed it. I made Rae jealous. -hides AGAIN- I'll be doing that for ages to come. If you'd like to use the idea, go for it. Credit, don't credit, whatever works. The only stolen ideas that get me mad are when I post them for opinions and I haven't written them yet, and then someone posts their story out there first. If it's already here, have at it.

Jen813- I've written better, yes. Hopefully this chapter kept your interest more than the previous?

So there you have it. "Two dates on the same night". Check. "One boy who she loves". Double check. "Another jealous Titan". Check. "An annoyed Beast Boy." THIS is why Rae had to like AL.

Next chapter the four Titans are fighting, and Beast Boy gets an idea. Rae is going to kill him when she finds out, but he gets an idea and sets it into action. Let the roller coaster begin….

Thank you everyone! It is possible to make this a BB/Rae fic in the epilogue, so I leave it up to you. Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	17. Beast Boy's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

WAIT!!! I usually don't make these kinds of announcements at the top (with the exception of last chapter), but you all (or a great deal of you) seemed to have made a common mistake in my writing. Please recall the last few lines of last chapter.

_"Raven, what is it I have done?" Starfire was crying now. Raven was, next to Robin, her best friend, and Starfire did not understand what she had done._

_"You took my love away," Raven said, again throwing Starfire to the back of the fairly sizeable room with her power._

_"Robin…" Starfire whispered, though not loud enough for Raven to hear. Raven had fallen in love with Robin, and now she was going to kill Starfire to get him._

_She wanted Robin. That alone was worth fighting for._

Starfire forced herself up and stared at the approaching Raven. She knew Raven wasn't in her right mind, but fighting back seemed the only way to save her life. Starfire quickly jumped in the air and flew toward Raven with amazing speed. She picked Raven up off her feet and dropped her as Starfire returned to the training room. Raven wanted a fight, and that was exactly what she was going to get.

This was all from Starfire's point of thought. She misinterpreted Raven! This is not, and has no chance of being, a Rae/Rob fic. Raven's hatred was taking over her, and she was highly overreacting, wasn't even thinking because of this. Starfire interpreted "you took my love away" as Robin, but Raven _meant_ it to be Aqualad! Starfire is also corrected on this mistake, as you'll see. I thought I should tell you before you got all confuzzled!

---

Robin fell off the cliff and into the ocean. He fell into Aqualad's turf.

Aqualad took immediate action and jumped into the water. He disappeared into its depths for several moments as Robin, who was hovering on the surface, looked for him. Their battle had moved outside when Aqualad had tossed Robin out the window, which had, needless to say, hurt immensely. Robin had no idea what had become of the remaining Titans. He was rather worried, however, because Starfire usually would have tried to stop their battle by now. If nothing else, Raven would have pulled them apart and told them they were fighting like children and acting like idiots. Yet neither girl was anywhere in sight.

First Robin saw it—the twirling of the water. Then as it neared him he began to feel it. Robin started swimming as fast as he could toward the land, but the water was soon directly beneath him. Then it abruptly shot up, sending Robin several hundred feet in the air until he was level with the roof of Titans Tower. Then the water that had carried him so high suddenly vanished beneath him as it fell back to the ocean. Robin reached to his belt and took out his lifeline, shooting it at Titans Tower. It attached to something on the roof, and Robin began to fly underneath the outstretched part of the T. He let his momentum take him upward, and landed expertly on the roof.

"NICE TRY!" Robin called to Aqualad, wherever he was.

They were simple at first, just gentle sways of the water. Then they became stronger, crashing into the shore of the giant T. It was then Robin understood: Aqualad was going to create a tidal wave just to get him wet.

Robin knew he couldn't stop this inevitable monstrosity of the sea, so he waited until Aqualad had created a wave with the strength to topple Titans Tower itself before making any movements. Aqualad clearly had decided it was tall enough, because it suddenly attacked the tower in one giant blow. Robin immediately jumped behind the door that lead downstairs.

The wave shook the entire tower, and he hoped no one had left the windows open. Robin watched as the water rushed over him, his only protection being the small containment that held the stairs and shielded him from the worst of the attack. The wave continued for another minute, and then ceased. Robin cautiously peered around the side. The tower was still standing, and he didn't see anyone up there—

Robin was punched in the face, forcing him so far back that he almost fell off the tower. Robin, however, knew Aqualad's fatal mistake, and he was prepared to use that advantage to his fullest. Aqualad had come on land and began hand-to-hand combat. He should've known this was Robin's specialty.

--

"Come on, come on!" Beast Boy pushed hard on the left button. "TURN LEFT, DANG IT!"

"Ha ha!" Cyborg said, zooming past Beast Boy.

"Dude, you rigged my controllers!"

"I told you not to get that tofu."

"This isn't fair! I demand a rematch!" Beast Boy ordered.

"I only tampered with them a little bit. The water did the rest," Cyborg said. "And _whose_ idea was it to leave the windows open?"

Beast Boy murmured something incoherent.

"Yours. And _who_ told you not to, because the water king is out there and he's ticked?"

Again, Beast Boy said something incomprehensible.

"Me. And now _who_ feels stupid?"

"YOU! HAHA!" Beast Boy pulled a huge lead in the race.

"What? WHY YOU—!" Cyborg furiously pressed buttons on his controller.

"AHA! _EAT MY DUST!_"

Five minutes later, Cyborg lay back in content. "Eat your dust, huh?"

Beast Boy glared at the TV, where it was awarding digital Cyborg a golden medal.

"Ha! You cheated and I still whooped your sorry green butt."

"You cheated too!" Beast Boy said defensively.

"Did I cheat the last forty-two times?" They had played that many games since Robin and Aqualad cleared the room. The two Titans had considered trying to stop the two battles that were taking place on the island, but then decided they liked living. They then did the only sensible thing they could—they played video games.

"Probably," Beast Boy said.

"You know I wasn't."

Raven screamed downstairs, and the tower shook.

"Well, it would help if I knew we weren't going to be holding two funerals tomorrow!"

"So do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno—think. You read in Rae's journal that she likes Aqualad, right?"

"Yeah."

"So that explains why Rae and Star are fighting, and we all know why Rob and Aqua are at each other's throats."

Something clicked in Beast Boy's mind. "I have a plan!"

--

"You haven't got a chance!" Aqualad said as his fist met with Robin's.

"I scored the date!" Robin attempted another punch.

"So did I!" Aqualad moved to the side.

"No, your date was a debt. You said so yourself!" Robin kicked Aqualad's feet from under him.

"When?" Aqualad was quickly up again.

"Friday night!" Robin was nicked in the shoulder by Aqualad's punch.

"I said no such thing!" Robin's punch met Aqualad's nose.

"Liar!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Robin and Aqualad stopped to look at the newcomer.

"Um, Beast Boy? Is this important? We're kinda busy here," Robin said.

"I bring word from Starfire," Beast Boy said.

"Why couldn't she tell us herself?"

"Is she hurt?"

Aqualad and Robin's questions followed each other in a quick succession.

Beast Boy gave a light laugh. "She's fine, she's fine!" _I hope._ "She just couldn't bear to do this herself."

"Do what?" The question was asked simultaneously.

Beast Boy sighed. "She told me who she doesn't want to date. I'm going to tell you separately though, so you can't gloat to each other."

"I wouldn't do that!" The response came from both their mouths at the same time.

"Uh huh, yeah right. Aqualad, please follow me over here. Robin, go over there. WAY over there." Beast Boy was pointing to two separate ends of the roof.

"Fine." Aqualad and Robin looked eerily at each other, and then went their separate ways.

"Now Aqualad, you can't make any reaction to what I'm about to tell you until you're back in your cave," Beast Boy began.

"All right, so what'd she say?"

Beast Boy sighed. "She picked you for Friday. She said to meet her at the Chinese buffet on Elm Street. She thinks seeing you at our door on Friday will be too much for Robin."

Aqualad stared to look toward Robin, but Beast Boy forced Aqualad to look at him. "No reactions. If anything, seem depressed. This is going to be really hard for the guy. You are still friends, right?"

Aqualad was dating Starfire, so— "Yes, of course. I understand."

"Good. Now look slightly put out and go home."

Aqualad slugged his shoulders and jumped off the tower.

Beast Boy gave an overdramatic sigh.

"Well?" Robin asked, hurrying over.

"Poor guy," Beast Boy said, shaking his head. "Didn't take it well at all."

"She chose me?" Robin asked.

"Of course. Why d'you think I told Aqualad first? He needed to get away."

Robin smiled. "Where's Star? I wanna see her."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "Oh, well, she's in her room. Yeah. Didn't want to have to see Aqualad. Go into the kitchen or something and I'll have Star meet you there. I have to tell her Aqualad's gone."

"Hurry," Robin said.

"Don't worry," Beast Boy said, slightly nervous now. "I will."

--

Raven crashed into the wall. She rubbed her head, glaring at the green-eyed alien. Emotion-aware Raven normally would've taken over by now, but the fact that Starfire was fighting back—and doing a very good job of it—was really ticking her off.

"Raven," Starfire, "you cannot have Robin." It was the first time either of them had spoken since reentering the training room.

"Robin?" Raven gave a hollow laugh. "I'm not fighting for Robin."

The green glow around Starfire dispersed. "This… is not about Robin?"

"No! It's about Aqualad!" Raven spat.

Unexpectedly, Starfire put on a huge smile and rushed toward Raven, engulfing her in a huge hug.

Hatred vanished, and Raven returned.

"Oh, this has been a misunderstanding! I do not wish to date Aqualad!"

"You… don't?"

"No! I wish to… um…" Starfire suddenly stepped back, and her face turned slightly pink as she looked away.

"Date Robin," Raven finished, and allowed Starfire the rare treat of a smile.

Starfire's face turned a deep shade of crimson, but she nodded.

"Hello ladies!" a voice greeted.

Raven groaned, but Starfire ran and hugged him too. "Beast Boy! You are undamaged?"

"Feelin' as high as the sky," Beast Boy said, pointing up for emphasis. "So as I understand it, we're having a little boy trouble down here?"

Raven was at this moment glad her hood covered a great deal of her face.

"There is no problem! All is resolved!"

"Oh, good, because I scored you two dates Friday night."

"What have you done?" Raven asked in a threatening voice.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," Beast Boy said. "Star, your date with Robin is still on."

"Wonderful!"

"Raven, you're going on a date with Aqualad on Friday. You're going to meet him at that Chinese buffet on Elm Street. Turns out he really does like you after all. Who'd have guessed?"

Beast Boy was ejected from the room by Raven's black magic.

"GLORIOUS, RAVEN!" Starfire gave her another hug. "Is this not wonderful?"

"It was until about two seconds ago," Raven gasped.

"Forgive me, but I am overjoyed on your behalf."

"C'mon. Let's go see if the rest of the tower looks as bad as this place."

"Yes. Cyborg and Robin will be most displeased we have wrecked their room of training."

"They'll get over it."

The two girls walked out of the room and hurried into the main room to make sure the others were okay. Robin was leaning on the kitchen counter, and Cyborg and Beast Boy had already started another video game now that the tower was considerably quieter. Starfire was the first to enter the room.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed joyously.

"Star!" Robin, to both their surprise, took her up in his arms. "I'm so glad you chose me."

"Of course, Robin," Starfire said. "My date with Aqualad was merely to repay our debt. But in a way, you know, you chose me."

Robin smiled. "Can't wait 'till Friday."

"Nor can I. Perhaps we could try dinner this time?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin, Starfire, and Raven turned towards Beast Boy's voice.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

"Told ya," Cyborg said, leaning back with a smug look on his face.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!"

"I guess I am just better at everything," Cyborg said.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Beast Boy was all upset earlier because he couldn't win against me, and he blamed it on all the fighting going on. Now there isn't any fighting, and he still got his butt kicked."

"I HATE YOU!" Beast Boy yelled.

Starfire's eyes flew open wide and she quickly took flight to Beast Boy's side. She slapped her hand over his mouth, and Beast Boy paled at the force.

"You must not hate!" Starfire whispered, as if someone might be listening. "We must not have any more fighting!"

Beast Boy's words were forced to remain incomprehensible in his mouth.

"Perhaps we should sleep, yes?" Starfire suggested, in an effort to stop any fighting that might soon erupt. "I have slept very little since Friday night and am anxious to catch up on my sleep."

"Star, you didn't sleep?" Robin asked.

Starfire gave a light smile as she removed her hand. "I did, but not as much as I am accustomed to. I have little energy to spare at the moment."

Robin walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm really sorry, Star."

Starfire was slightly taken aback, but returned the hug nevertheless. "It is all right, Robin. I am fine now."

"Well, as much as I hate to break up this clearly Kodak moment—" Cyborg took a picture "—it's late, it's getting mushy, and I'm tired. I concur with Starfire's idea of sleep."

"CYBORG!" Robin let Starfire go and glared at the half-human.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "Several years from now when you two are married, you'll thank me." He walked out of the room before anyone could say another word, Robin's glare following him the entire way out.

"So… we are sleeping?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Robin grudgingly conceded, still slightly upset with Cyborg.

Robin and Beast Boy went ahead of Raven and Starfire. Raven stopped her and waited until the boys were a safe distance away.

"Starfire, about tonight—"

"It is okay, Raven," Starfire said. "I know how a boy can make you lose your head. I should not have fought back."

"You had every reason to fight back," Raven said curtly. "It's my fault, and it's not okay. I shouldn't have lost control over my emotions. When you told me they were fighting over you, I got jealous. Jealousy typically leads to me getting mad at the person, and then at myself for allowing myself to get in that state. My anger broke loose on my best friend over a silly little issue like boys."

Starfire giggled. "I do not find it such a silly issue. I am also sorry, for I was angered when I thought you had fallen in love with Robin."

"Me? Boy Wonder?" Not a chance," Raven said. "He's too stubborn and obsessive."

Starfire smiled. "That is what I love."

Raven nodded and they continued walking. "Now I know why they say aliens are strange."

"I am not strange, I am merely different," Starfire said.

The Tamaranian had no idea how close to Raven's home she had hit. "You're right, Starfire. You are simply different." _Just like me._

Starfire nodded. They had reached her room. "Goodnight, friend Raven. Pleasant borbalogs."

"Pleasant borbalogs," Raven returned.

Starfire entered her room and shut the door behind her. Raven quickly reached her own.

Ten minutes later, all the Titans were asleep in their beds. This night, all five of the grand team slept soundly.

---

A/N:

Wow, I'm amazed. You all seemed slightly upset that it wasn't Rae/BB, but I'M STILL ALIVE! -begins singing a song of happiness that she just made up-

Eventidespirit- While you didn't expect everything, hopefully none of it was a bad surprise? I think Raven's actions kinda surprised everyone, really. And the three in a fight would be comical, I imagine, but as you can see from this chapter, fight scenes aren't my specialty.

Kat097- You'll be happy to know that your standing around and forcing me to write need not be necessary. This entire fic is already written. It's just my love of making you guys wait that stops me from updating every day, or indeed every minute. Dontcha love me? -.

Babi3 A- Mah. You're one of the ones who were really mad at me…. Rae, as you could see, likes Aqualad. Sorry that wasn't clear! Hopefully you've cooled off and don't hate me to the point of death anymore?

Rose- You're one of the only ones you got it right! YES! Last chapter, Raven meant Aqualad, not Robin! -hands you a cookie for being right- And your complaining… hm. Well, no one likes to hear people complain about their fics, but really, I think everyone needs to hear it. So, I guess, keep it up! o.o -must have gone insane-

StarfireRobin4ever- Your first review made me cry…. xD Not really. When I first read it, though, I was like… I'm a Rae/Rob shipper? Did YOU misinterpret it too? So many people did. Nah, I'm Rae/BB, just this fic didn't turn out that way…. Anywayz, sorry the chapter was rushed. It was bound to be, because I had to get both forgivenesses and challenges in, so… it was…. And no, Raven normally _wouldn't_ go ballistic like that. But when Hatred takes over, Raven doesn't exactly keep her conscious, does she? Take "Nevermore" for example and tell me that had Hatred not erupted, Dr. Light still would've been engulfed in Raven's darkness? He wouldn't, and that's the point. Under Hatred's influence, Raven does many things she normally would not. As for the end of this story… well, five more chapters, you'll find out when we get there!

Savi- Rae likes AL. But by now, I imagine you understand that. Sorry for the misconception! And what do you think, now that the battles are over? Yayz! Oh, btw, I LIKE CANDY TOO! xD

Natasha- Whoa. I don't think I've received so many compliments in one review before. I'm flattered. And you did sound like a crazed woman, yes, but one that made me feel special. So you can have a little something. -. -hands a cookie- COOKIES ARE SPECIAL SOMETHINGS! x.x xD Ignore me, I'm sometimes rather psychotic.

DarkKnight92- Hopefully this chapter satisfied your need for action? And I'm thinking I'm just going to leave this fic Rae/AL, and, as you said, save the BB/Rae stuff for later. If you want to know how I write BB/Rae, you'll have to read that to find out!

SocialKween- Whoa, how often are you on ? I went to review on this one fic (can't remember what now), but I was looking through other reviews and you had one there. And then I went to another fic I liked, and there was one from you there, too. And then another, and then another, and then another…. You sure get around. -. Anywayz, DON'T DIE ON ME! Five more chapters to go (and then the epilogue, which I have to write). YOU CAN MAKE IT! xD And AL, you'd think, would know by now that Star and Rob like each other. But I guess telepaths are naïve to this sort of thing. Some… how… (I don't know how either)

Papersak- No Rae/Robness! I'm a Rob/Star shipper FOREVER! I'm glad you think it was interesting, and hopefully this chapter makes things even more exciting!

D-I-WaRrIa- People who steal stories really tick me off. If they're not intelligent enough to come up with the idea themselves, then if _nothing_ else, credit the person from whom you're stealing! I find it so aggravating. It hasn't happened to me yet, but just thinking about it really makes me mad. Anywayz, I usually do try and update every three or four days (like this time, I forgot to update yesterday -insert halo and angel face here-), but today you get an update because you reviewed so late! -.

Yay! Next chappie! Aqualad has begun showering Starfire with gifts! And it's Beast Boy's job to make sure Raven is the one to get the gifts! That could be difficult. First we have fornugular/coral, then chocolate, and then dolphins! Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Fun fun. See you all next chapter, ks? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Lest I whap you with a stick! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! -chases with a stick- Whoa, I'm hyped up on something. Maybe it's too late at night…. Nah, that's impossible. IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!

It's also never too late to tell me to shut up, so feel free.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, I already said this, didn't I? xD Bye!

Riles


	18. Three Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Starfire was very surprised when she woke up the next morning. She was, as custom, the first in Titans Tower to wake each morning. Starfire completed her usual morning routine and left her room, preparing to enter the kitchen and complete her custom by attempting breakfast. She stopped quite quickly, however, as she entered the kitchen.

Her scream echoed all throughout the tower.

Since his room was the closest, Beast Boy was the first to enter the room. He quickly ran to Starfire and stopped her from firing any more starbolts.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"That!" Starfire shrieked and pointed in front of her.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows as he surveyed the scene. He carefully walked over to the one of the foreign items that covered the entire main room. He recognized them, of course, and didn't understand why Starfire was so upset.

"They are fornugular!" Starfire cried. "Please, Beast Boy, you must help me to eliminate them before they take our tongues!"

"Star, it's just coral," Beast Boy said, "from the _ocean_." Something rang in Beast Boy's mind, and he jumped several feet into the air.

The other Titans were just arriving.

"What's—wrong?" Cyborg eyed the coral suspiciously. "What is _that_ doing here?"

Beast Boy searched desperately for what he knew to be buried somewhere.

"Beast Boy has said they are a coral, but I am certain I recognize them as fornugular!" Starfire explained worriedly.

"AHA!" Beast Boy quickly covered his mouth and prayed that no one heard him buried in the coral. Beast Boy opened the coral-covered card and quickly read it to himself.

_My dearest Starfire,_

_I do hope you like the coral. That's what all of this is called: coral. I thought it might be a bit more reminding of me than flowers. Flowers die much quicker than coral does anyway. Have a wonderful day!_

_All my love,_

Aqualad 

Beast Boy tried not to puke. The man was a pitiful romancer.

"BB? You died in there yet?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy didn't answer, but searched desperately for the table, which should have his pen on it.

"THE FORNUGULAR HAVE TAKEN HIS TONGUE!" Starfire screamed in anguish.

"Of course he still has his tongue," Robin said soothingly.

"He's just still looking for his brain," Raven said monotonously.

Beast Boy miraculously located the table and pen. It was a wonderful thing that the Titans couldn't see him. Beast Boy quickly made a couple changes and jumped up into the air where his head was just barely visible behind the sea of coral. "I FOUND A LOVE NOTE!"

Cyborg's eyes lit up. "OOOOOOOOOOOH! JUICY SECRETS, WHO'S IT FOR?"

Beast Boy crawled through the coral and appeared among the Titans again. "It's for RAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! From your dearest sweetheart, Aqualad!" Beast Boy snickered.

Raven used her power to smack him across the face. Then she took the letter from him and read it out loud; the boys would ransack her room to read it if she didn't do it herself. She made sure that her voice and facial expression made it look like she had no interest. Inside, her heart was thumping wildly while Raven tried to control it. If something broke, they would know she was anxious to see what it said.

"My dearest Raven," Raven read, squinting at the name. Several parts in the letter were crossed out and rewritten, as if he had kept changing what he wanted to say. "I do hope you like the coral. I heard that's it's good for magic. I thought it might be a bit more reminding of me than flowers. Flowers don't seem to be your favorite plant in the world anyway. Have a magical day! All my love, Aqualad." Raven stared.

Cyborg burst out laughing. "Man, that has got to be the worst crap I've ever heard! He needs some serious lessons on how to handle the whole 'showering girlfriends in gifts' stuff. He really sucks."

Beast Boy did his best not to look offended. He compelled himself to create the best laugh he could fake. "Dude, he's terrible!"

Raven let her hands fall, hiding the letter behind her cloak. She quietly walked out of the room, her emotions battling for control. Despite the boys' degrading comments, Happy won.

Ten seconds later, Raven yelled for Beast Boy not worry about the giant hole in his room.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Beast Boy was out of the room within moments.

Starfire giggled. "I am most delighted for our friend. Aqualad is most kind, and he will be good for her."

Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist. "Am I good for you?"

Starfire jumped slightly, the contact surprising her. She was in his arms again, however, and she leaned into his touch. "You are wonderful for me, Robin."

"Aw, man, lemme get out of the room first!" Cyborg yelled, hurrying away. "You're grossing me out!"

Robin backed away from Starfire and glared at Cyborg. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you don't know what a hydroclon detonator's secret switches are or the back door into a zardon virus system."

Robin stared, air flowing freely though his brain. "And what an excellent reason I have."

"Yep," Cyborg agreed, leaving so that Robin and Starfire could be alone.

"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

She paused. "You are sure these are not fornugular?"

--

The next day, Starfire was delighted to find chocolates littering the main room. "RAVEN, YOU MUST JOIN ME QUICKLY! AQUALAD HAS SENT YOU CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were there long before Raven was.

"What? All this for Raven?" Cyborg said. "Star, there's no way that little toothpick can eat all this. I'm gonna help."

Cyborg dived into the boxes, randomly picking one up that was labeled as a variety pack. He tore open the containment of the deliciousness and tossed the first chocolate he saw into his mouth. He quickly spit it out. "ALMONDS!"

"Starfire," Beast Boy said urgently. His tone caught her attention. "How do you know this is for Raven?"

"Whom else might it be for?" Starfire asked in confusion. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "You have an admirer of secrets! Oh, Beast Boy, whom is the girl? I must meet her!"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong, Star," Beast Boy said. "Did you find any letter or anything that said 'To Raven' and whatnot?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, I did not. I shall look."

"NO!" Beast Boy suddenly yelled as Raven entered. "Uh… I'll get it. Don't worry yourself."

He was the next to disappear into the chocolate.

Raven stared, dumbfounded. "You weren't kidding."

"Raven, you must join in the adamant eating of your candies," Starfire said. "If you would like, we might put in a movie of your choice and enjoy the delightfulness of the chocolate."

"Um… Starfire? Where am I supposed to put this? I've been evicted from my own room by _coral_."

"Do not despair!" Starfire's innocent smile appeared as Robin joined the group. "We shall discover a way! Perhaps it shall be gone before the day is over! Cyborg and Beast Boy have agreed to help you."

Raven nodded. "They'd love to help me do this any day."

"Aqualad?" Robin asked vaguely.

"Yes, is it not wonderful? Raven is most happy about the pounds and pounds and pounds she is likely to gain from the mountain of candy!" Starfire said joyously.

Starfire's words hit Raven like a brick—hard and unable to ignore. "I'm not eating a single piece of that."

The entire room stopped. Beast Boy had just been seen on the surface gasping for air, but after Raven's words, it seemed not a necessity to life anymore. Cyborg stopped midway of putting a dark chocolate into his mouth. Starfire stared at her friend, her face falling. Robin raised his eyebrows.

Noise came back after a short pause, as if time had simply stopped for a moment and was now back. Cyborg threw the chocolates in the air with a cry of triumph. Beast Boy yelled that Cyborg would most definitely be sharing, and that he held another love note. Starfire immediately began trying to talk Raven into the chocolate. Robin stood in silence and watched.

"My dear Raven," Beast Boy read, "I'm certain you'll enjoy this. I trust you had chocolate on your home planet? If you didn't, and you haven't tried any yet, this will without question be your new favorite food. Then again, I know of your love for strange tastes. I intend to come see you at some point, so perhaps then you can tell me what you think? All my love, Aqualad."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Raven snatched the note from Beast Boy's clutches and looked it over herself. He had read it correctly, but again the writing was crossed out, as if Aqualad had changed what he'd written.

"Isn't that sweet?" Cyborg said, with the full intent of annoying Raven.

"NO!"

"Raven, do not deny it! It is wonderful he sends you gifts!"

Robin slowly backed out of the room to no one's notice. Aqualad was making Robin look bad, only Starfire didn't seem to realize it.

"I'm still not eating that chocolate," Raven said stubbornly.

"But Raven, Aqualad will be most displeased if you do not join in the devouring of the brown sweetness!" Starfire protested.

"He won't know. It'll still be gone tomorrow morning."

"But he may visit tonight!"

"He's not going to know the difference."

"But you may hurt his feelings!"

Raven hesitated. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It's not like he'd know anyway!" Cyborg suddenly interrupted, anxious to keep the chocolate to himself. "Unless he comes and watches Raven the entire day, he ain't gonna know she's watching her figure."

Raven's eyes glowed red, but not in the same way as when her Hatred emotion was breaking loose. "_Watching my figure?_"

"Well, why else wouldn't you want to eat any?" Cyborg said, his position immediately changing. Getting Raven angry was dangerous, but if you did it just right, it was the most amusing thing in the world. Cyborg rarely missed an opportunity to try.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, catching on to the game. "I mean, I've heard girls complain. Their hips are too big, they're too fat, their butts aren't small enough—the list goes on. Women worry too much."

"Is that what you think this is about? You think I think my butt isn't small enough?" Raven grabbed a box of chocolate, ripped it open, and shoved one inside her mouth.

"Oh, but one just won't do!" Cyborg continued. "One will hardly to anything to those tiny little hips of yours."

"_This is not about how I look!_" She quickly devoured an entire box with Cyborg and Beast Boy's prodding.

Before the day was done, only empty boxes remained.

--

Day three in the "Aqualad gives free gifts" week found Cyborg and Beast Boy sleeping on the couch in the main room. Starfire did her best not to wake them. There were no astounding innumerous gifts today, only Cyborg's obnoxious snores and Beast Boy murmuring something along the lines of, "Yes, yes, autographs for each of you…."

Starfire's ritual of attempting breakfast ended as it always did—in flames. Beast Boy—as was his custom—woke from the smoke and heat, and transformed into an elephant. He turned toward the sink which Starfire had mechanically filled with water, took it all in, and then let it loose against the stove.

This always woke Cyborg up, saying his computers went crazy because water would always splash against the electric system. Today Cyborg followed the morning schedule as an alarm on his arm went off. He angrily rose from the couch and began yelling at Beast Boy for wetting the electric system again.

Starfire was already out the door having known this was coming. She trooped to Robin's room and knocked on the door loud and clear. Robin appeared at the door, fully dressed.

"Right on time as usual," Robin said, "though this week has been rather odd."

Starfire nodded. "Today is as it always is."

Robin led Starfire back into the main room, where Cyborg and Beast Boy were now threatening to settle the matter over a game of _Dark Lord's Vengeance VII_.

"Cut it out, you two," Robin ordered. "I don't want to hear another word out of you until breakfast is made."

"I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!" the two boys exclaimed at once.

While this normally would have led to another argument that Robin would wisely refrain from entering, he stood bold today. "I'm making breakfast. Sit down and shut up."

Cyborg and Beast Boy hesitated for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"Bet I can still whoop you in _Monster Trucks Unleashed_," Cyborg challenged quietly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Beast Boy said.

The two were at the TV and immersed in the game within moments.

The sound of screeching cars was what brought Raven into the room this morning instead of the breakfast argument that would customarily still be going on.

"So I see there were no presents today," Robin said suddenly, as if just making that assessment.

"Yes," Starfire confirmed. "I am unsure why he has stopped. Perhaps today is the day he plans to visit?"

"Maybe," Raven said quietly as she sipped at the herbal tea Starfire had taken the liberty of making this morning.

Aqualad did not show up that day, and Starfire suspected that Raven was mildly upset about this. She had heard unpleasant crashes from Raven's room, and had decided that Raven needed to be alone. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been quick on the uptake of this information and had taunted Raven the entire day with comments like, "I guess he doesn't like you anymore! Maybe you should go have some 'one-on-one' time with him to work things out."

Raven had seemed slightly upset at this, Starfire decided. Robin was still trying to get Cyborg and Beast Boy down from the roof of the main room where they were trapped in Raven's bubble. Raven had obstinately refused to help in any way. Robin had told Starfire to go on to bed, that he could handle this.

Starfire stared out her window. She could see the everlasting ocean before her, the water rising and falling as it hit the rocks below. The moon was out now, and stars sprinkled the sky. The light that was cast looked beautiful upon the waves as the sound of the rolling ocean reached Starfire's ears. The ocean was what captivated Starfire the most about the environment, for it did not look so vast from space.

She saw it only at first, and it vanished so quickly Starfire wasn't even sure it had come. Then a second appeared, and a third following it, and a fourth as they followed each other around the ocean.

Starfire giggled in delight. She had never seen dolphins except for in pictures, but she had always longed to see them. In fear of scaring them away Starfire remained where she was. This was Raven's gift from Aqualad.

Raven stared at them from the same side of the Tower, but a ways away. She gave a light smile as the dolphins danced for her. The moon gleamed against their smooth skin, and the water seemed to part itself before their majesty.

A baby dolphin jumped as high into the air as it could, which was only a foot or so. Raven giggled in the darkness of her room. He was a very sweet guy, Aqualad. Coral was very original, chocolates very traditional, and this was very romantic. Raven placed her head in her hand, which rested on the windowsill, and watched the rest of the dolphins' movements. They jumped through the air as was common, but did flips as though trained to do so. This went on for several minutes before their heads were the only things on the surface; they lifted their fins and waved. Raven giggled again and waved back.

The dolphins were through with their dance, and they were waving goodbye. Starfire laughed and clapped, then returned the wave. It had been beautiful.

"You are most talented!" Starfire yelled out to them.

Raven glanced over to where she knew Starfire's room to be. So she was watching too. She smiled in the dark. This _was_ the sort of thing Starfire would enjoy.

That was when the first of these strange, unimaginable thoughts began. All of the gifts had been things Starfire would've found extraordinary.

No, that was absurd. The letters had all been for her. Sure, they were crossed out in some places so well she couldn't tell what had been there, but… well, they were for her! Of course they were.

Of course they were.

---

A/N:

Lalala… this was kinda a filler chapter, but oh well. Had to be done. -.

Papersak- I knew many people would get that impression. Ah well. x.x Hope you enjoyed!

Rose- Yes, it's rather annoying when people think Rae and Star are enemies. x.x SEE SWITCHED YA MORONS! xD Nothing to criticize? I'm flattered. But if there's ever something to criticize, don't hesitate to do so. Yes, I found everyone-fighting-in-the-tower mental image funny, too. YOU AREN'T ALONE! xD

Savi- Glad you enjoyed. And was your shock a good thing? o.o Hope so, and hope you liked this one as much as the last!

Babi3 A- All is forgiven! I was mad at me too, so you're covered. -. And what AL will do, you'll just have to wait and see!

StarfireRobin4ever- Glad you liked. Hope this one kept you entertained!

Xyteron- You mean you're still alive? xD Nice to see you again! Yes, we all pity BB for every reason known to man, I think. And Rae's snapping… hmm. I can't tell whether you think I shouldn't have done it or not. You're sorta telling me it was out of the blue, I know, but… meh. Whatever works. xD

D-I-WaRrIa- I'll make it a point to read one of your stories, but which one? Or do you only have one, besides that poem that everyone's stealing? I know it's a pain when someone takes your work. Quite the nuisance. Hope you liked the chappie!

DarkKnight92- I'm glad you liked it so much! (the "WOW"s weren't a clue at all) Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, ks?

Eventidespirit- I'm a BB/Rae shipper too… I think the majority of my reviewers are. But this is the only fic that won't turn out BB/Rae, I promise. -. And if BB doesn't get with Raven, then he won't get with anyone in that story. Hope "coral" was as amusing as you thought it would be.

OtsegoSpartan78- I don't recall you ever reviewing on any of my fics (and it's for good reason, don't worry), but I'm going to have to start blocking your reviews. The first one you sent me was filled with so much flattery that I started giggling like a complete moron. You're going to give me an ego, and that's the LAST thing I need, or indeed want. Egotistical maniacs annoy me. Hate to be one of them. But THANK YOU for the comments, really, just don't make so much flatter a habit. -. Hope you liked the chappie!

Jen813- Rae does not have the hots for Robin. Are you calm? And yeah, BB's an idiot, but a cute idiot nonetheless. xD Hope you liked the chappie!

OH YEAH! I got two new ideas! You'll all probably like Spiteful Love better, but I thought I'd post these JIC.

**Coma** (until I change the name)- Starfire disappears, and then when she returns, falls unconscious on the Titans doorstep and into a coma. Now the Titans are ready to kill to find out who did it and why (and by Titans I primarily mean Robin).

**Ten Little Titans**- Ever read "Ten Little Indians" (aka "And Then There Were None") by Agatha Christie? If you haven't, DON'T! Ten Titans join for a victory dinner one night, but things get into slight disarray when one of them ends up dead. To top it off, all the evidence points to that one of the Titans present was behind the murder! But will more Titans die before the ordeal is over?

OH YEAH #2! Did you guys see the Titans marathon on Monday? THERE WAS A NEW EPISODE HIDDEN AT THE END, AND I MISSED THE FIRST FIVE MINUTES! -cries- I missed the first five minutes of Titans East, too. -glare- AND WHAT THE CRAPPIT? CYBORG LEFT THE TITANS? BUT HE WAS THERE IN MONDAY'S EPISODE! -whines- WHAT IF THE TEEN TITANS ARE NEVER THE SAME AGAIN?!?! -takes in a deep breath- Aight I'm good.

Next chapter Aqualad visits, and that's all. BB has a job of getting past AL's suspicions, though, I'll tell you that much…. -.

Thanks for reading everyone! Tell me which of the three stories you like best, ks? (Coma, TLT, and SL) Thanks again! Don't forget to review!

Riles


	19. Aqualad's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

Thursday, the day before the dates, held nothing that morning once again. Raven had been acting very strange from the moment she'd woken up, as if she knew that Aqualad would be visiting that day. She forced the Titans—the Titans, being Cyborg and Beast Boy—to use manners so as to not make a mess in the kitchen. She forbid them to bring snacks into the living room while playing video games, though she did permit them that pleasure. Before they could do that, however, they were forced to clean up the entire Tower. Their vigor to play video games, and Raven having hidden the system, was enough incentive to clean the Tower in four hours.

Her efforts of cleanliness did no go without reward. At five o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been playing video games, Raven reading a book, and Starfire watching Robin train (and being a very good distraction as well). Raven suddenly stiffened in anxiousness, but stood to get the door.

Several things coursed through Beast Boy's mind, but one stood out clear: Aqualad would ask for Starfire, and Raven would be answering the door.

"Uh, Raven, wait!" Beast Boy jumped up, and Cyborg took the advantage to pull into the lead.

Raven hesitated at the door to the stairwell.

"Let me get it," Beast Boy said, jumping in front of her. "You go… spruce up." He slammed the door behind him before Raven could follow.

Behind the door, Raven gave him a look of contempt. "Spruce up?"

Beast Boy jumped in front of the door and opened it just as Aqualad was about to ring again. "Hey, Aqua, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just here to see Starfire. She did get all the things I've sent her, right?" Aqualad said.

"Oh, yes! She loved them, too. Hey, um, Star… is busy. She's… already getting ready for tomorrow, can you believe that?" Beast Boy said, giving a phony laugh. "We've tried to tell her she doesn't need to, tried all these things to get her out of her room, but she just won't do it!"

"Tell her I'm here and I'm sure she'll come," Aqualad said.

"Oh, um… yeah, course. Come on in…." Beast Boy used the brain many people claimed didn't exist. "In the meantime, Raven will talk to you, okay?"

"Sure," Aqualad said.

The two entered the main room soon after, where Raven was waiting, sitting on the top of the couch. She quickly stood as they entered, however.

"Aqualad," Raven greeted.

"Raven," Aqualad returned. "How nice to see you again."

"I'll be off," Beast Boy said. He tried to say it to let Aqualad know he was "going to get Starfire" but also so as not to rouse Raven's suspicions. He succeeded.

"So I see everyone got the gifts I sent," Aqualad said, giving a nod to Beast Boy.

"Yes, but I don't think anyone enjoyed them quite as much as Beast Boy and Cyborg."

Aqualad smiled. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Hey, man, that was good chocolate," Cyborg interjected. "You're a bad romancer, but have excellent taste in your food." He paused. "You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

This time Aqualad laughed. "No, I'm not. And what was this about romancing?"

Raven gave Cyborg the glare of death. "Nothing, Aqualad, don't mind him. It was all very sweet."

"I'm glad to have your approval," Aqualad said. "Where are the others?"

"Beast Boy… just left for somewhere," Raven said. "I don't really care. I think Robin and Starfire are in the training room."

Aqualad glanced at her in confusion. "I thought Starfire was in her room preparing for the date?"

Raven shrugged. "She may very well be. I don't know."

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy called. "Can you c'mere a sec?"

Aqualad looked at Beast Boy expectantly.

"Um… technical difficulties," Beast Boy said. "CYBORG!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," Cyborg said, having put the game on pause. He followed Beast Boy out of the room as Raven and Aqualad continued their conversation. "What's wrong?"

"Look, you remember my evil scheme to take place tomorrow?" Beast Boy said worriedly.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. He grinned. "You're gonna be so dead."

"I know, but right now, Aqualad wants to speak to Starfire!"

"Can't imagine why," Cyborg said sardonically.

"Shut up! Look, you remember when you went undercover at the HIVE, and you were all like 'boo ya' and we were all like 'why hasn't he called?' and I was all having fun with that robot and—"

"Yeah, go on."

"So you remember that robot?"

"Yeah."

"You made a robot for each of us like that, right?"

"Uh oh."

"_Right?_"

"Yes…"

"Have you made them any smarter?"

"A little… BB, I don't think—"

"I need to borrow Starfire's."

"Man, these things aren't made for conversations!" Cyborg said. "They're used for butt kicking!"

"I know, but if the real Starfire comes out, she's gonna ruin it!"

"It's amazing Raven hasn't ruined it already."

"Which is why I've got to get Robot Star in there fast!"

"Fine, but if you screw her up, you're making me a new one. And don't blame me when your plan goes bad."

"Yeah, yeah, now where is it?"

Cyborg sighed. "Down in the lab, it's to your left and hidden behind the car paint. AND DON'T SPILL ANY OF THAT PAINT!"

"Shh!" Beast Boy cautioned. "Keep your voice down! And don't worry, I'll take good care of your little paint cans."

He rushed off as Cyborg reentered the main room. "BB'll be back in a moment."

"Joy," Raven said with marked sarcasm.

The conversation continued for several minutes. Cyborg listened in, and was amazed at how many questions and comments were exchanged all around the dating tomorrow night topic without either of them actually saying who they would be dating. Cyborg was most amazed that they didn't blow it during their last few lines before Beast Boy interrupted, clearly having found Robot Starfire.

"So what do you plan to do for the date tomorrow, or can you not tell me?" Raven asked.

"Oh, nothing much. At the beginning, I think you should always take it slow. We'll meet at this Chinese place, eat, and go home, I suppose. You really don't want to kiss or anything so soon because if they're not the right one, you could end up regretting it later," Aqualad explained.

"I agree," Raven said with a smile. "People should definitely wait. Far too often people are put in situations they don't want to be in because they got too involved too soon."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Aqualad? Can you c'mere please?" Beast Boy asked. "You have to come see this."

"Sorry, Raven. I'll see you later, I guess?" Aqualad said.

Raven glared daggers at Beast Boy. "Yeah, I guess. Come see me before you leave, though?"

"Yeah, sure," Aqualad said, with only the slightest tint of confusion in his voice.

Beast Boy pulled Aqualad up several flights of stairs and led him to Starfire's room. It was a good thing she and Robin were very busy attempting to train and talk at the same time. They were very bad at multi-tasking together, and would likely be at it for a while.

Beast Boy paused at the door. "She said she was really sorry about not coming down, but you know Star, she's really stubborn about these things."

"Yeah," Aqualad said, as if he had any idea what Beast Boy was talking about.

"Okay, she's inside," Beast Boy said. "See ya!" He raced around the corner and waited until he heard Aqualad enter before hurrying back to the door to eavesdrop.

"Hey, Star, how are you?" Aqualad said.

"Glorious!" Robot Starfire said. She rushed up. "I wish to initiate a group hug!" She reached her arms very wide as if to pull several people in, but instead only snatched Aqualad.

"Quite a group here," Aqualad said in a choked voice as he attempted to breathe.

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

"So, um, Star, how'd you like the stuff I sent?" Aqualad said as he got out of her grasp.

"Glorious!" Starfire said. "Is there more?"

"Uh, yeah, if you want…" Aqualad said with a slight grimace. He'd taken hours to carefully get all that coral, forced himself broke with all the chocolate, and gotten the dolphins very mad at him for asking them to dance.

"Glorious!" Starfire said. "I shall recite the Poem of Gratitude. All 6000 verses."

"NO!" Aqualad said, racing to her mouth and holding it closed. He was surprised at how cold she felt, and how she didn't feel like she had skin at all. He quickly removed his hand. "I mean, you shouldn't go to all that trouble." He paused. "Starfire, I think you're sick. You're really cold."

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

Aqualad looked at her, extremely confused, then nodded. She was bound to be strange sometimes. "So, uh… what's new?"

"I am leaving for Tamaran," Starfire said.

Aqualad stared at her. "You're what?"

"I am getting married."

"WHAT?"

"Glorious!"

"Aqua dude!" Beast Boy suddenly burst in. "Come with me for a sec."

Aqualad was pulled outside Starfire's door. "What's the matter with her?"

"She, uh, well, she's sick," Beast Boy said. "Tamaranian sickness. When, um, they eat lots of chocolate, they get really sick. They don't make any sense. Raven told us about it. It's in one of her books."

"Right," Aqualad said. "Will she be better tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, it only lasts one, two days at the most," Beast Boy said. "This is day two, so she'll definitely be better by tomorrow. And besides, she's been doing really well today. Yesterday she was talking about snorglepuss and how they were going to help me beat Cyborg at video games." He made a noise of contempt. "As if I need any help!"

"YES!" Cyborg's booming voice rang throughout the tower. "NEW HIGH SCORE!"

"WHAT?!?!" Beast Boy was out of sight in moments.

Aqualad took several moments to seriously consider going back in to talk with Starfire, but she suddenly yelled, "GLORIOUS!" again and he decided against it. It might be contagious.

It was a wonderful thing that he hadn't, because with that last "glorious", Starfire's head had popped off.

Aqualad reentered the main room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy head to head in combat at the controls, and Raven sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"You're back," Raven said, standing.

"Yeah," Aqualad said, "but I think I'd better leave."

"Oh." Raven looked slightly disappointed. "Okay, then."

"Yeah, so… I'll see you later?"

"Yes, of course," Raven said.

Aqualad nodded, for the situation was unpleasantly awkward. "So… see you then?"

"Yeah," Raven said, shaking her head to get herself out of her strange stupor. "See you then."

"So… bye."

"Bye."

Aqualad left, and so ended the very confusing and suspicious visit of Aqualad.

---

A/N:

Jen813- Glad you liked it. I'll keep writing.

Jackalobe- Raven's gonna figure it out, but I'm not telling how! And because of Terra…? You keep thinking that. xD I'm glad you can't find anything bad to say. That's encouraging. And AL/Rae coupling really has no background except for hearts in Rae's eyes when she saw him. Personally I'm not all that fond of the couple, but I am vaguely so. It's like… the popular boy goes out with the unpopular girl kinda thing. Those stories are always fun.

SocialButterfli- I'm glad you liked that quote! Get better, okay? NO MORE FLU!

Queen-of-Azarath- My other fics will be BB/Rae, but this one sadly is not…. -cries- Yeah, I was reading on that Cyborg DOESN'T leave! The episode "Don't Touch That Dial" (now renamed to a series of numbers) was supposed to come after Titans East, so Cyborg comes back. And I'm in the process of reading Normal Teenage Life. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to read, since you have so many long chapters, but I'll get there, I promise!

OtsegoSpartan78- I'm glad you liked the chapter. This chapter was kinda a filler too, but it works, I guess. And you told me you reviewed under the name Kevin, but none of my fics have a reviewer of Kevin…. o.o There used to be some guy called "Ty Riles" who had a screenname on Perhaps you reviewed on one of his? And I'll make a point to read your story! Just remind again, okay? I've promised to read another story already, and it's REALLY long. It might take me a while, and I don't want to forget about yours!

Babi3 A- Glad you liked it! And I'll try and write Spiteful Love first, but I'm already so attached to Ten Little Titans. I think I'm going to end up writing them at the same time. . So we'll see how that goes. And this story is 22 chapters long. We're almost done, sadly.

Papersak- The date is next chapter, promise! And I don't mind that your comment had nothing to do with the fanfiction. If it's Teen Titans related (or Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, or Inuyasha), then it's okay with me! Or any other little fandoms we share… but whatever works.

Thugette90- Hopefully you found this chapter to your liking. When everyone does figure out what happened, though, things don't turn out very badly. Teen Titans, public place, and common courtesy if nothing else. They've got a rep to uphold, so they have to be good.

Crimson19- There's not really going to be a huge conflict, just a short exchange of words and a continuation of the dates. Common courtesy to Raven. Hope you liked the chappie!

D-I-WaRrIa- Remind me of that fic next chapter, ks? That's three fics I've promised to read now! x.x Ah well, it'll be worth it, right? Oh, and Raven doesn't really have any reaction to the gifts being for Star. When she finds out about the mistake in their dates, she would of course make that connection, but she doesn't do anything about it. You never actually see her thinking "all those gifts were really for Star".

Xyteron- You made me laugh. Perhaps paper is a luxury under water. xD But, as you see, BB's luck is holding out. Raven doesn't know yet. But his luck isn't going to last long….

Next chapter, I regret to inform you all that the bomb has exploded. Well, they have to actually GET to the restaurant and stuff first, and then there's a slight complication as our favorite four just-so-happen-by-will-of-the-author end up in the same restaurant.

I'm facing this huge dilemma. By an overwhelming majority Spiteful Love will be the next fic. I think. Aight, well… hold on. Let me explain. Presently I am writing my first Inuyasha fan fic. That fic is probably ¾ of the way done. -still must kill and have the two deaths of because of the time warp and then Inuyasha has to and that could take up more paper than I plan it to- BUT THE POINT! The two Teen Titans fics that I am semi-doing at the same time are Spiteful Love and Ten Little Titans. I've grown attached to Ten Little Titans already. It probably won't be a very long fic—ten chapters and an epilogue, I imagine. Spiteful Love… well, I intend for it to be rather elongated. The plotline I have isn't very elaborate yet, but what I do have will take time to put into play just because Robin can't learn to in a day, and BB can't do all that in 24 hours. So there's a slight complication in there that will just take time. ANYWAY! Those two may come out at the same time. I'm also seriously considering making Ten Little Titans become the first fan fic that I don't pre-write before posting. It's possible, I think, to not have it all written out, but the updates would be weekly perhaps, and the plotline is very elaborate. Then again, I didn't make the plotline… but THE POINT IS! … I forgot my point. Somewhere in here I had a dilemma…. Was it to post TLT without pre-writing? Or maybe I wanted to know if you guys should tell me to screw TLT altogether until SL is written? I can't even remember now. x.x

One more thing I just decided to rant on. I know, it's been long already. Bear with me (now how many of you are actually reading this…?). I'm doing this English essay, right? It's a persuasive essay. So we're on the way to the library today to do some research, and a friend suddenly reminds me about this e-mail we both received. It was a petition because some people were trying to ban anime. So that's what I'm doing my persuasive essay on—WHY THEY SHOULDN'T BAN ANIME! I can only find this banning on a few sites, however, so I think it generally might be a hoax. But Mrs. Marvin doesn't need to know that…. -snicker- Nah, I love Mrs. Marvin. She's cool. Anway, I was going through some sites to figure out what I was going to do, and there is actually a site on the web (can't remember the html at the moment) that is titled—no joke—Anime Sucks Foundation. It's real. I was like—holy crapmonkeys! And let me tell you all this now—if you start dissing some things I like, we don't get along very well.

THIS SITE WAS THE ULTIME OF ANIME DISSING.

So I was a little ticked off, to say the least. -. I think I saved it for use on my essay; when I remember, I'll tell you guys what it was so you can yell at them too!

Now I'm done. Thanks for listening everyone! This was a rather long author's notes. Anywayz, don't forget to review, ks?

COUNTDOWN: 3 CHAPTERS TO GO

Riles


	20. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

"STARFIRE!" Robin banged on the alien's door. "YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR THREE HOURS! ISN'T BEAST BOY DONE YET?"

"I shall join you momentarily!" Starfire said. "Beast Boy is putting a clip in my hair!"

"What happened to going as yourself?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy said it was not what is done on earthly dates, and that you were trying to make me feel better."

"BEAST BOY IS A DIRTY LIAR! HE JUST WANTS A CHANCE TO ACT LIKE A GIRL AND PLAY DRESS-UP!"

"Dude!" Beast Boy appeared at the door. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A time-consuming one," Robin said. He quickly sidestepped Beast Boy into Starfire's room. She was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror, staring at her complexion.

She turned to Robin. "What do you think?"

Not even the words of Shakespeare could describe her beauty this night. All Robin could do was nod.

"So we may go," Starfire said. "Thank you, Beast Boy, for your help. I trust Raven looks all right?"

"All right? _All right?_" Beast said incredulously. "She'll have Aqualad drooling."

"Has she left yet?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago," Robin said. "Can we go now?"

"You are most impatient," Starfire said, giggling slightly. "Yes, we may go."

The two walked out of the tower just as Raven entered the said Chinese restaurant. She looked around for Aqualad and spotted him at a table against the right wall. She told the waiter she was with him and walked over.

"Hi," she said quietly, taking a seat across from him.

Aqualad looked surprised, but then his face softened. _Starfire must be taking a while, so Raven was sent to talk to me again._ "Hey. It's been so long."

Raven smiled. "Oh yes."

She really was beautiful. Her smile lit up the face that was supposedly dark and creepy, but tonight Aqualad saw a sparkle that wasn't usually there. She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that sparkled whenever she moved. She had black gloves that reached past her elbows, and high-heeled shoes that he wondered who convinced her to wear. She had looked very unstable in them when she'd walked over.

"How long d'you think Starfire's taking to get ready?"

"Oh, she's taking forever," Raven said, assuming he was referring to her date with Robin. "Starfire herself wouldn't take forever, but Beast Boy was helping her get ready. He wanted her to be perfection when she left her bedroom, and apparently perfection on that girl is actually difficult to achieve."

Aqualad noticed the slightly sullenness in her eyes. "You resent her."

"No!" Raven said.

"You're jealous."

Raven hesitated. "Maybe."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why? She's got everything. She's so naïve that everyone loves her, she's pretty, and she's a Titan. To be Titan you have to have a lot of good characteristics, and I… am just not like her."

"You're a Titan," Aqualad said pointedly. "Therefore you must have some qualities in common."

Raven gave an exasperated sigh. "You're missing the point."

"What's the point? She's prettier than you, so that makes her better? Raven, if I may say so, you look beautiful tonight."

Raven immediately longed for her hood, for her face turned bright red.

--

"Here," Robin said, finally locating the place. "_This_ is where I made the reservations."

"You are certain? I do not wish to be thrown out of another Chinese restaurant by angry waiters."

"I'm sure of it this time," Robin said, holding the door open for Starfire as they entered the fourth Chinese restaurant that day.

"That is what you said for the last restaurant, and the restaurant before that, and the restaurant before that."

Robin didn't answer her. "Hi, I'm looking for reservations for—"

"Robin! And Starfire! How wonderful to see you!" the waiter greeted. "Follow me to your table."

Robin gave small but playful smirk to Starfire. "See? Told you this was the right one."

"But it does count for you also said that—"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Robin said in a slightly exasperated tone. She seemed to be missing several of the jokes floating around Titans Tower, and not just Beast Boy's attempts at being funny.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"A coke is fine," Robin said.

"Might I have a mustard?" Starfire asked.

"A coke and a… wait, what?"

"Just get her a bottle of mustard," Robin said. "She's crazy like that."

"Okay then." The waiter vanished from their sight.

"I am crazy?" Starfire suddenly said.

Robin sighed, but couldn't suppress a smile. "Yeah, Star, you're completely insane."

"I am? Must I be sent to an asylum?" Starfire seemed genuinely worried about her apparent insanity.

Robin put his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table, and stared at her, taking in her every beauty. "No, Star, I was joking."

"Oh," was all that came from Starfire's mouth.

"Your drinks." The waiter had returned rather quickly. "A coke and a mustard. Can I get you anything else?"

"Thanks," Robin said. "I think that's all."

"Glorious!" Starfire eagerly sipped at her mustard.

"Hungry?" Robin asked.

"Very much so!" Starfire jumped up and waited for Robin to stand before dragging him to the buffet.

--

"Hey, isn't that Starfire?" Aqualad asked. He identified the person she was dragging instantly. "And _Robin_?"

Raven looked and spotted the bright red hair immediately. She was zooming along the buffet, determined to try bits of everything. Robin was slowly following in her wake. "Oh yes, that's them all right."

"So why isn't she here? Why's she on a date with _him_?" Aqualad stood up.

Raven stared at him. "Aqualad, what's wrong?"

Everything that had happened suddenly clicked in Aqualad's mind. Raven really thought that _she_ was the one who was supposed to be on this date with him. Beast Boy had tricked them all. Meanwhile, Robin was on a date with _his_ Starfire.

"Raven, I'm really sorry. We were tricked. Beast Boy told me that Starfire was coming on a date with me tonight."

His words pierced her heart. He didn't like her.

"I'm really sorry. I'll talk to Starfire and sort this out."

Raven watched him walk over to them, staying where she was. She hesitated, uncertain what to do, but then decided to join them. She got up quickly, but then was forced to slowly make her way towards them. She was still working out how women wore these shoes on a regular basis.

"I did not say such," Starfire said quietly, in a hurt tone. "I was not asked. When Beast Boy came to Raven and I, he said you had changed your mind, and that you wished to date Raven."

"But he doesn't." Her monotonous voice had returned.

Robin and Aqualad stared very hard at each other. Starfire looked fearfully between them. They would start fighting again, she was sure of it.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Robin said. "I wouldn't have lied to you intentionally."

Aqualad stared long and hard at Robin, as if contemplating his words. Then he nodded curtly and moved to the buffet. "C'mon, Raven, you hungry?"

Raven stared at him in confusion as Robin and Starfire took their cue to leave. The two hurried over to their dinner table and tried to inconspicuously watch the events to unfold.

"We _are_ on a dinner date, so come and have dinner," Aqualad said.

Raven couldn't help but notice the resentment in his voice. "No, I think it would be best if I went home." She turned around, preparing to leave.

Aqualad's hand fell on her shoulder. Raven froze up, then slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry, Raven. Please continue this date with me. I'd be honored for you to remain in my company."

Raven stared, uncertain what to do. If she stayed, it was going to go badly. They would most likely sit there in an awkward silence the entire time. The date would end with silly goodbyes, and their relationship would never be the same again.

Raven caught Starfire's eye as she ate at her table with Robin. Starfire spared a moment of devouring the restaurant to give Raven a thumbs up. Raven smiled, hiding her surprise that Starfire even knew what a thumbs up meant. Perhaps she could stick it out after all; and she wasn't wearing these shoes for nothing.

"I'd love to stay here with you."

"Excellent," Aqualad said, returning to the buffet. "Now come grab and plate and get something to eat. You must be starved."

"No, not really," Raven said. "But can we still hurry this up? It's nearly impossible to move in this dress, and don't even get me started on the shoes."

--

"Starfire, you're going to throw up when we get home."

"Nonsense, Robin!" Starfire continued her ceaseless task of demolishing the restaurant of food. "This food is too wonderful for me to see again! Tell me again, what is it called?"

"Well, it's Chinese food," Robin said vaguely. "You've eaten some of everything, I think, so it would be hard to determine which food you're referring to."

"I wish to know the names of everything!" Starfire said brightly, suddenly jumping up. "Come, Robin, you must tell me all about them!"

Robin's eyes grew very wide. "Everything?"

"Ooh!" Starfire dragged Robin toward the buffet again. "What is this? It was most delicious!"

"Sushi," Robin said.

"And this?"

"Chicken teriyaki."

"And this?"

--

Raven noticed Robin and Starfire going through each item in the buffet, but made a point of not mentioning it. Aqualad's back was to them, and if he didn't notice them, that was all for the better. Raven sipped on her root beer.

"Raven?" Aqualad said.

"Yes?"

"Um… well, I sort of just thought of something, but… for you to show up to begin with…."

Raven saw where this was leading. "Um… well, yeah… but don't feel pressured into anything. I can see it was over before it even started."

Aqualad had been looking at her, but his face fell to his food at these words.

Raven was hurt, but she had said she would go through with this. "That's not going to stop us from having a good time, though, right? Just as friends?"

Aqualad looked back up at her and smiled. "Just as friends."

Raven nodded, then looked back down at her food. She played with it a bit with the chopsticks she had been given, not really seeing the food. Her thoughts remained on the man in front of her whom she could hardly bare to face.

"I read this really good book recently," Aqualad said suddenly. "You might have heard of it—_The Harlem's Curse_?"

Raven's eyes lit up. "I read that two weeks ago. Wasn't it so surprising when Adam was behind it all?"

"I nearly died," Aqualad agreed. "And when Samantha was the demon, I was having a heart attack."

"I know what you mean," Raven said. "I nearly cried when Jason died to save her from becoming a full demon."

Aqualad blushed a bit. "I really did."

Raven smiled. What was it with men and admitting their weaknesses? At least Aqualad could do it. "Have you read _A Magician's Tale_?"

"Ages ago," Aqualad said, "but it's on my favorite's shelf. That's one of the few romance novels I can stand."

"Same here," Raven said. "I think it's because there's so much mystery behind Macnair and Jasmine, you have to keep reading to find out why Macnair can see into the future."

"And why Jasmine killed her sister."

The two smiled at each other. They'd found a common interest.

"Did you read _The Keys to Life and Death_?"

---

A/N:

Yayz! So we had some short AL/Rae connecting at the end there. And the bomb has been dropped. So they didn't take too badly. And I don't know about you guys, but I picture AL as kind of the gentlemen on dates; you know, kind of old fashioned—holding open doors and such. Just my opinion.

Eventidespirit- Yes, I prewrite them. I've said that how many times now? xD I'm glad I made you laugh! I want to write a humor fan fic someday, but I couldn't do it. There are rare occasions when I'm funny, but there just aren't enough of them to make a humor fic. -sigh- But one day my dream will come true!

Queen-of-Azarath- I don't know. There are some really morons in this world, to want to ban anime. I'm glad you like the story, and I promise I'll update soon!

Jen813- I'm glad you liked it so much. And BB impressed me too as I wrote it. xD I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

DarkKnight92- I'm glad you found it funnyful! And yeah, AL does start to like Rae a bit more. So that works!

OtsegoSpartan78- You spelled "cease" right. I'm glad you found Robot Star creative and funnyful and the like! And no, I won't block you for a review like that the one I'm replying to. The ones where you flatter me so much I start giggling like a lovesick high school girl (though I fulfill almost all those requirements) are the ones you can't do. I don't want an ego! I'm glad you liked _A Walk to Remember_! I enjoyed it too. Thanks for the review!

Iamhollywood- Yeah, overall BB's going with everything pretty smoothly. But he's BB. He's the definition of cool. xD Or at least he thinks he is. Hope everything's up to your standards, per say, and when Rae gets a hold of BB… well, you don't see him getting pummeled, unfortunately. One day, however, I'll write a scene where you see each and every movement of Rae!

Candyclouds711- I'm sorry for stopping! I have to stop somewhere though, right? I'm glad you find it funny. I personally prefer fics that make me laugh a few times, so I'm glad I could give you that pleasure! Oh, and PLEASE tell me how to fix BB! I've gotten a few remarks on him, and I'd love to know any tips you have on portraying BB properly!

WHOCARES?- Well, I care, because that's a strange thing to call you. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm even more happy you find it funnyful!

Next chapter! Things are going very well, but then Robin accidentally lets something slip…. Something he didn't mean to say, but Starfire took it as exactly what he said. Robin's Mistake is the name of the next chapter, and he makes a big one. I am warning you that Raven will be OOC in the next chapter, but someone had to bite Robin's head off, and AL sure wouldn't do it. He's not that type of guy. So Raven got ticked without going Hatred. Do forgive me! But you're all going to be ticked at Robin next chapter, so I probably won't have to worry too much about getting nagged about Rae….

Oh, and I just wrote the epilogue recently, and it's long enough that I could split it into two parts. Should I, or just make it one really long chapter? If I updated in two parts, I'd most likely put both up on the same day. Tell me what you think!

COUNTDOWN: 2 CHAPTERS (Not including the epilogue)

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, ks?

Riles


	21. Robin's Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

---

"I am flying!" Starfire said. "I could not eat another bite."

Robin stared at Starfire. "Star, are you drunk?"

Starfire looked at Robin. "I do not think so. I am merely flying is all."

"Starfire, you're not flying."

"That is not what you say when you are very full?"

"Bloated?"

"That is the word!" Starfire said. "I thought it all right to say flying. Do you not bloat up a balloon?"

"Maybe…" Robin said, trying to follow her.

"Balloons fly!" Starfire said.

Robin shook his head with a smile. "Just say you're full."

Starfire nodded. "I am floated."

Robin sighed, but was unable to hold in his laugh. "I love you, Star. You can always put a smile on my face."

Starfire's entire world jolted to a very sudden halt.

_"I love you, Star."_

_"I love you, Star."_

_"I love you, Star."_

His words echoed in her brain. Starfire stared at him, her emotions in more a confusing array than ever before. Had she been Raven, there would no longer be a Jump City.

"Starfire?" Robin looked at her with a great deal of concern. She had frozen up, and was staring at him with a very weird look on her face. It was almost as if she wasn't seeing him, or if she was, she couldn't decide what to do with him.

"Starfire, can you hear me?" Robin waved his hand around in her face. He was seriously worried now.

"ROBIN!" Starfire jumped out of her seat and over the table to give him a hug. Her dress was ruined in the process. She didn't seem to care. "I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

--

"ROBIN! I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

Aqualad heard the words, but somehow, they were less painful than they might have been a half hour ago.

Raven stopped in mid-sentence. "And then Erika—well, sounds like they're having fun."

"It would seem so." Aqualad couldn't take his eyes off Raven. How could he not have seen her inner beauty—and outer, when she took time for her appearance—when he had known her for so long? "So you did read _The Duke's Dead_?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really like it," Raven said, rubbing her left arm with her right in slight embarrassment.

"Oh, good," Aqualad said in relief. "I was afraid you were going to tell me you actually enjoyed it. The suspense of the entire book seemed completely pointless because it was a suicide, not a murder."

"I know!" Raven said. "I was so certain Gemini did it, and then at the very end Charlene proved him innocent. I can't understand why she didn't do it before! There was no logical reasoning behind her holding back the information. It was completely pointless."

"Just like in _The Mysterious Disappearance of Anthony Jackson_," Aqualad said. "The title was too long, for starters, and then he didn't even disappear. He was hiding under the bed."

"That was really lame," Raven agreed. "But _Death is a Mystery_—now _that_ was a good book."

"Wasn't it? When Sarah was murdered, it was like I was watching a movie. I could see it all in my head…. Justine Sherwood is amazing for her descriptive writing."

"I know exactly what you mean," Raven said. "Not just when Sarah died, but when Heather actually committed the murder. The detail and thought she puts into her work must take her hours to complete a single page. I have yet to guess any of her twelve novels correctly."

"Like in _Angels Are Lethal_, I would _never_ have guessed that Avana was really betraying them to Zarnoth."

"Or even that Caitlin was the spy! I was so sure she was going to kill Isabelle in the Hollow, but then she turns around and attacks Darrion!"

"Never have I guessed any of her novels right, and never will I."

"Have you heard about her new book?"

"Another? When is it coming out? Her last one just came out four months ago!"

"I know, but she's been working like crazy! _The Cry of Death_ comes out in three weeks."

"No way! That's not possible!"

"Rumor says she's been working on it for years. She let out over the internet a few days ago that it was so far at 592 pages."

Aqualad stared. "Whoa."

"That's exactly what I said when I first found out. She's amazing."

Aqualad's expression softened from its astonishment as he stared at Raven. _You're amazing too._

--

Starfire was still clinging to Robin, and only recently had he been allowed the luxury of air. Also most recently he had realized what caused Starfire's strange outburst. He hadn't meant anything of the words, they just sort of came out. Now he was forced on the spot to evaluate all of his feelings for this girl and determine whether or not he needed to correct her impression.

Starfire finally released Robin, her eyes shining. "Oh, Robin, forgive my outburst, but I was so overjoyed that I could not contain myself."

"Um, yeah, I see," Robin said, catching in the first deep breath of air that he seemed to have taken in forever.

Starfire looked at Robin in confusion. "You are… there is something wrong."

"Um, well—" Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

Her naivety did not stretch this far. "Oh. I see. You did not mean it like that."

"No, Star, I just—" He had hoped she'd interrupt him. "Well, Star, you see it's just that—"

She waited for him to finish, but when he did not, she stood and flew over the table to reach the isle. "Perhaps I am just a pretty face. Someone once told me that. You, Robin, are the leader. Raven, they said, is the reality. Beast Boy is the comic relief. Cyborg has the knowledge of mechanics. They told me I was just a pretty face." She paused. "I see they were right."

"No, Star—!" But she was out of the restaurant before he could stop her. "STARFIRE!"

--

Aqualad and Raven couldn't miss Robin's anguished cry. They halted their conversation and raced over. Raven, having gotten severely flustered with her dress by this point, ripped a slit in it so she could move properly.

"Robin, what's wrong? Where's Starfire?" Raven asked as they reached him.

"Gone," Robin said, standing. His head faced the floor. "I made another stupid mistake."

"You don't love her?" Aqualad asked. "We heard her shout to the world."

"Well, no—I mean—it's not that—but she thinks—and that—"

"YOU IDIOT!" Raven grabbed Robin by his collar and, despite her looks, dragged him to the door and tossed him out of the restaurant. "Go find her! I'll pay for your stupid meal. Go tell her you're sorry, and tell her how you really feel! The Titans have waited far too long for this moment for your uncertainty to screw it up! _We_ all know it; you just have to remember! I'm calling the team, and we're going to lock you out unless you come back with her!"

Raven stomped back in and left some money on the table. "Hopefully that will cover it." She looked at Aqualad. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," Aqualad said.

Raven walked toward the entrance where she had just evicted Robin from the restaurant—where Robin was nowhere to be seen. She picked up the communicator and waited until Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen. Raven looked livid.

"Oh no." Beast Boy ran and hid behind Cyborg. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"One of these days, yes," Raven said, "but right now you have to do something for me."

"What?" Beast Boy asked in a small voice.

"Pull an entire tower lockdown. Only open it unless it's Aqualad or me. Do _not_, under _any_ circumstances, allow Robin or Starfire into the tower if they aren't together."

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin went stupid and ruined his relationship with Starfire. He's going to make it up before the end of the night, or he's going to find a new place to sleep."

"WHAT?!?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, HE SCREWED IT UP IN ONE NIGHT?!?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SPIKEY-HAIRED—"

"The _point_, Cyborg, is that they _have_ to set this right," Raven said. "We've waited too long to see them get together for him to spoil it by not saying it back."

"Saying what?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

Raven hesitated. "A conversation for another time. Lock down the tower. Aqualad and I will be there shortly."

She closed the communicator and returned to Aqualad. "We have to get back to the tower. Perhaps I can show you my collection of books there?"

Aqualad smiled and took her hand. "That would be wonderful."

Raven blushed furiously and they walked outside. She turned her head to the skies to see if she could spot Starfire flying around anywhere. The alien was nowhere to be seen.

"We'd better hurry. It's going to rain soon." Raven, keeping Aqualad's hand in hers, flew the two to Titans Tower.

Beast Boy was very reluctant to allow them entry when they arrived a few minutes later, but eventually conceded. His fears were not misplaced, he realized, as Raven tossed him out the window, even though his scheme did turn out well. He angrily entered the tower, furious that he was now soaking wet, for it was pouring rain. Raven smirked, replaced the window with her magic, and ensured the tower was locked down again. They could now only hope Raven's plan would work.

---

A/N:

Credit to SocialButterfli for the "pretty face" and everything else. I might have been able to think of it on my own (MIGHT being the key word—not likely), but she, if nothing else, said it first. Or that's where I got it from anyway. So I give credit to her for her amazing knowledge of… everythingness.

Raven had another outburst in this chapter, but now not under any other influence. I take full responsibility, I just needed someone to yell at Robin, and he and AL aren't all that close…. And Raven's a lot closer to the team in general, so she'd seemingly, in my opinion, be a bit more upset about this than AL. So anywayz, OOCness there. Sorry!

Oh, and because I've said this a bazillion times, I PREWRITE MY STORIES! I'm not agitated or anything, I'm just… saying it so everyone knows. That's also why my next fic won't be posted for a while, so don't expect anything immediate. Ten Little Titans is likely going to be posted before Spiteful Love, I warn you all, just because it'll be shorter. Somewhere in there there's going to be an Inuyasha fic as well, but I wouldn't encourage reading it. It's a complicated plotline involving time travel (other than the well) and I don't think it's very well written. Course, I think all my stuff is bad. All I have to do is read SocialButterfli and I know for sure.

OH! And I will gladly read anyone's fic is they ask, just keep reminding me! I'm trying to read Normal Teenage Lives at the moment, and then I'm moving on to… um… well, I'll look back in the reviews and find out who asked next. So if you want me to read your fic, I will. Just… get in line. xD

Xyteron- I think it would be hard for him to get books in the ocean, but I can sorta see him as reading a book now and then, maybe just not as much as I made him. And yeah, BB gets hurt, but you don't see it. So… yeah. ; )

OtsegoSpartan78- Robin made you mad last chapter? Why? I wanna know! -must know- And thanks for telling me what you thought about the epilogue. You're the only one who did. -glares at other reviewers- So I'll probably update two chapters then. Thankx!

Candyclouds- Thanks for all the help on BB! I have it saved to it's on document, just so I can go back and find it when I need to. I'll try to keep it in mind as I write the other stories, but keep in mind, it won't be happening in Spiteful Love. He and Robin are definitely not going to be themselves, just because they're trying to win Star and Rae's love.

Babie A- Robin was mean about Star's naivety? When? I'd like to know so I can not make that happen next fic. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm kinda sad it'll be finishing too. We should throw a goodbye party for my fic. xD

Rose- I did make those books up! I wish they were real, though. I wrote about things that would interest me in books, so I'm glad we have the same taste! And I'm glad you liked the fluff. It seems most people agree that Rae/AL is better for this story, and I'm glad it turned out that way! I was afraid people were going to throw heavy objects at me!

Thugette90- What was your e-mail? You'll have to separate it. All I got was babygurl1090. I'm glad you like the story, and especially the Rae/Alness. I was sure I was gonna get shot when people read that. And don't worry—as you can see, Rob/Starness in this story will continue until the end.

Terra Basher- Are you mad at Robin? xD Sorry I updated a little late; don't be mad at me! xD

SocialKween- I'm glad you like AL again! And I'll put your fics on my to-read list; don't worry!

Queen-of-Azarath- Yes, Rae/AL and Rob/Star 'til the end. Sorry if you don't like Rae/AL…. I'm glad you like the story, though! I didn't see American Idol, unfortunately. I can never find the time to watch it. It's up to you to tell me about it!

The Samurai Pizza Cat- Isn't SocialButterfli great? And I'm glad you like mine! I'm a Rae/BB shipper, so I won't write any more AL/Rae's (unless there's a sequel), but I'm glad this was a nice change. And don't worry, I have no patience for Rob/Rae or any other ships besides Rob/Star. I couldn't write anything but that. So what did you think of Robin's mistake? A rather large mistake, too. o.o Hope you liked the chappie!

Lizzie1327- AL does sometimes seem to have a big ego, yeah, but I still picture him as the gentlemen. And again, the next chapter and epilogue are already written!

Iamhollywood- I'm glad things were realistic. Hope this chapter was good, too!

D-I-WaRrIa- You're not an idiot, silly! You just forgot! And yep, Raven bit his head off, close enough to literally this time. Oh, and I'll get around to reading your fics sometime this year…. o.o Just don't expect it in the next week. Yes, the stories are prewritten. I write them during classes mostly, and sometimes at home, usually around midnight on the weekends. I'll have to write more when this story is done, though, and I dunno when I'll find the time. I have softball too…. Blah. Anywayz…

Next chapter Robin has a battle with himself as he tries to figure out why he couldn't say he loved Starfire in the way she meant it. Then it's everyone's afterthoughts, sort of, and that's the end! Well, there's the epilogue, but I want more people to tell me! Should the epilogue be one chapter or two, since it's so long? Lemme know!

COUNTDOWN: 1 CHAPTER LEFT

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, ks?

Riles


	22. The Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. –insert evil cackle here-

-insert more evil cackleness- Did you guys enjoy the wait? I waited a week this time on purpose, just to make you guys wait for the ending! I'm so nice. Anywayz, here's the long awaited final chapter of A Date for a Debt!

-

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted into the rain. He could hardly hear himself at this point. He didn't dare try to return to the tower, however—he knew Raven would go through with her threat. "STARFIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The world around him seemed black, with only the sound of rain, and the distance of his voice growing farther and farther with each call of her name. Robin could only vaguely distinguish his surroundings to figure out where he was. He saw water spouting the wrong direction and wood beneath his feet. He was on the bridge near the park, where he and Starfire had ended their first date.

"STARFIRE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? STARFIRE!" A crash of thunder eliminated the sound of his last call.

"STARFIRE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Robin fell to his knees on the bridge.

_What have I done?_

Robin finally settled himself down, leaning his back against the hard wooden rail of the bridge. He had been so nervous, it been sprung up on him so unexpectedly. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine anyone asking him to tell them he loved them on the second date. It was unthinkable.

This was Starfire, though, and that made things different, didn't it? He had known her for what seemed like all his life. She meant more to him than the world itself. He'd die for her any day. Did that count as love, or was he just doing that as a friend?

The thunder crackled, but it wasn't as loud as before. The storm was slowly but surely dying down. A flash of lightning illuminated the area for a moment. He could see the park, drenched in what may very well have been his own tears. He had been so foolish to doubt. Everyone else was so sure, so why wasn't he?

_Perhaps,_ said a forbidden voice in the back of his head, _it's not your love for her you doubt. It's you._

What was that supposed to mean? That he wasn't self-confident? Of course he was. He was Robin—Boy Wonder—previous sidekick to Batman. Did that sound like he didn't have confidence in himself?

_I think—_again with that stupid voice!_—that you use those names to hide your true feelings, but Starfire found her way under those names and under that mask._

Robin pressed his mask tighter against his face, as if it might suddenly be stolen away. Starfire hadn't gotten to him like that. No one could ever get that close to him because they might get hurt. He had taken so many precautions to keep people from getting closer than they needed. He worked with Starfire in a team, and that was as far as their relationship had gone.

_That's why you've dated her twice now._

Robin was going to have Raven remove that voice inside him whenever he was allowed back in the tower.

Raven and the others—how could they be more certain of his feelings than he himself? What could they see in him that he couldn't find?

Robin made a noise of frustration. "Raven, how are you so sure how I feel when _I_ don't even know?"

Only the rain met his question. It had died down a bit and was now harder than sprinkles, but not quite the heavy rain. Robin stood up with much difficulty on the wet wood and looked at the lake. It was close to overflowing. The rain hadn't been too long, but it had been harsh.

_You're afraid._

"Afraid of what?" He spoke quietly, but out loud to himself.

_Of being in a relationship._

"Why would I be afraid of that?"

_You're afraid you can't handle it._

"I can."

_That's what you keep telling yourself, but you don't believe it._

"Yes I do!"

_You're afraid that you can't protect her._

That voice was definitely going to have to go. It had touched a nerve. In a whisper, Robin barely got out, "I can protect her."

The voice let each new word burn deeper into Robin's skin. _Then where is she now?_

Robin took off down the bridge toward the park, shouting Starfire's name. He was going to find her, he was going to protect her, and he was going to show that stupid voice wrong. He tripped a quarter ways until the end as board stuck up too high, but jumped back up anyway and continued racing down until he reached the end of the bridge. He took a sharp right and into a clump of trees that he knew soon ended and led into a beautiful park that would be glimmering with the water covering everything.

"STARFIRE!" Robin pressed on through the trees, hoping against hope she would be on the other side. "STARFIRE!"

Robin reached the end of the short forest and looked around. "STAR—Star!"

Robin raced over to the bench where he had cradled her in his arms just a week ago. There she lay, sprawled out and unmoving.

"Starfire?" Robin gently shook her. "Star?"

She didn't wake up.

"Oh, no, Star, what's wrong?" Robin carefully looked around her to see if she was hurt. He couldn't see anything. "Starfire, what happened? You really shouldn't have eaten all that food…."

But even his dry humor couldn't console him now.

"Starfire, wake up," Robin said, shaking her again. "It's time to go home! You can go back to your nice warm bed and sleep for as long as you like there. Just… you have to get up now, okay?" Robin shook her again. "Starfire, wake up!"

Robin fell to his knees in front of the bench. He felt for a pulse and, to his immense relief, found one.

"Star, c'mon. You have to be able to wake up. You're alive." Robin ran his fingers through her hair. "You have to. I have so much to tell you."

He leaned against the bench as he sat on the grass, twirling her hair in his fingers. "Star, you have to wake up. I didn't tell you. I was wrong, back there. It seems everyone else knows me better than I do. I didn't originally mean for those words back there to be 'I love you', but they were, and I can't change that.

"You sprung it up on me, Star. I wasn't ready to give that kind of commitment to anyone. I had never even thought about it before. But then you jumped me and wanted to hear those words again. Star, it wasn't that I didn't mean them; it was that I didn't even realize what I'd said. I didn't realize how much I felt for you, how much… how much I loved you."

Robin stopped and allowed his head to fall. He cared for this girl more than anything in the universe, he knew that for certain now, and he had failed to protect her. The stupid little voice was right. He _couldn't_ protect her, and that was why he stayed out of a relationship.

Hands slithered around Robin's neck and pulled him close. Robin's eyes shot open at Starfire's compassionate hug.

"Starfire!" Robin hardly dared to breathe. "You're—?"

"I am fine," Starfire said quietly. "You are undamaged from the rain?"

"Yeah," Robin said. He pulled out of the hug and stared at her. "You're okay."

"I believe we have already established this," Starfire said. She held a beautiful smile. "Now we may go home? I look forward to the comfortable bed you spoke of that is my own."

Robin's eyes widened. "You heard—and didn't—"

Starfire hugged him again. "I did not mean to pressure you. I overreacted. Please forgive me. Might we return home now?"

Robin didn't quite take in all the information before his mouth answered. "Of course."

Starfire picked him up, and through the light rain, flew to the giant T. She landed with the grace of an angel and kindly knocked upon the door instead of blowing it out of all existence.

Raven answered the door when she was certain both of them were there. "Nice to see you again."

"It is wonderful to be back." Starfire was still speaking in that gentle tone.

Raven paused a moment. "I see. Welcome home."

Starfire and Robin entered, Robin quite confused. Some feminine interaction had just occurred, and he completely missed it. Raven shut the door behind them and followed them up to the main room, where Aqualad was leisurely watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games.

"Robin, Starfire," Aqualad said. "You're back."

"Yes," Starfire said. "We have returned."

Beast Boy cowered behind Cyborg again.

"I don't know what you're hiding from me for," Robin said, stretching and giving a yawn. "Raven and Aqualad are the ones that should've killed you by now."

"Hey, um." Aqualad had stood up and walked over to Robin. "Are we cool?" He held out his hand.

Robin considered the words for a moment before shaking his hand. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Oh Beast Boy…" Raven's sinister tone was enough to make Beast Boy run for his life.

Raven stretched her hand out and brought Beast Boy back with her magic. "I do believe I told you that I would kill you one of these days. I decided today might not be a bad idea after all."

Starfire left the room before she witnessed the destruction of Beast Boy. Robin quietly followed her to her room, where she held open the door for him.

Robin glanced around her highly pink room before turning his gaze back to her. "Starfire—"

"Shh." Starfire put her finger to his lips. "You do not need to say anything. I heard it all. What more you could possibly wish to say?"

"Well, um—" Robin thought. "Starfire, I just—about today, and—I'm really sorry—"

"I know," Starfire said, "but it is hardly your fault."

"What are you talking about? I hold a lot of the blame."

"There was no reason for me to have spoken out like that."

"Of course there was," Robin said. "If you had told me you'd loved me first, I might have done the same thing."

Starfire stared at him for a while, and then she smiled. Robin returned the smile and hugged her again.

"Goodnight, Star."

"Pleasant borbalogs, Robin."

Robin ensured Starfire was comfortable in her bed before heading out. He was halfway through her door when she suddenly called his name.

"Robin? Do you not wish to give me a goodnight kiss?"

Robin smiled. "I'll leave you in suspense until tomorrow. Goodnight."

He was out the door before Starfire could protest. She smiled in the dark and lay down, before quickly getting up from her bed. She climbed back onto it and laid down the wrong way, allowing her head to fall off the bed. She smiled again. The man was a mystery, and to her, he would always be.

Starfire was still unsure of that sensitive word "love". She knew she liked all the Titans, and would do anything for them, so did that count as love? It was such a complicated word with more power behind it than she had ever realized. Her "love" for the Titans and for Robin in particular were different, however. How many uses of the word were there? She wanted to say she loved Robin, because she certainly liked him as more than a friend, but without fully understanding the word, she wasn't sure how to use it. All she knew was that he would always be there for her no matter what.

But more than that, Robin would always be Starfire's glorious protector.

-

Robin had neglected to rejoin the other Titans in the main room, and gone swiftly to his room. He jumped into bed without doing any of his customary nighttime routine. He lay back on his pillow and thought about the day's events. He had been really worried for a time—when Starfire wouldn't move—that she was dead or seriously injured. In truth, he'd been even more terrified when he found that neither were the case, yet she still wouldn't move.

He would do anything for this girl, would give his life so she could live. He would protect her no matter what. It was his vow for the rest of time. There were no doubts that he couldn't do it, or wouldn't at some point. He always had to the best of his abilities, and now he would no matter what. It was the way things would go from then on out. He'd make sure of it.

Robin drifted into sleep with that vow, one he would keep for eternity.

-

An hour after Robin fell asleep, Cyborg tended the poor changeling. Beast Boy could be so stupid sometimes. He was never funny, but quite often stupid. His stupidity this time, however, had done a world of good for everyone but himself. Not only were Robin and Aqualad no longer fighting over Starfire, but also Raven had gotten someone in the process. Cyborg imagined the plan had worked out better than Beast Boy had ever hoped for, except for the ending result with himself.

Raven's thrashing had done quite the harm to Beast Boy. He would be in the medical room for another week at least. Cyborg was, of course, left to care for the green beast as Raven and Aqualad talked about their boring books on the couch. Cyborg taped up the last of Beast Boy's bandages and put his medical things away.

"You should be done for tonight, BB," Cyborg said.

"When do I get my own bed, in my room?" Beast Boy complained. "I don't like this one."

"Tough. It's your new home for a week."

"WHAT? But Raven can heal me! Tell her to get her gothic little butt in here and help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Now, BB, do you _really_ want me to tell her that?"

Beast Boy looked at the ground. "Maybe."

"I didn't think so," Cyborg said. He sighed. "So that leaves two bachelors in the tower. What're we going to do when those four go off and get married?"

"Well, you'll go marry Bumblebee," Beast Boy said.

"I'LL DO WHAT!"

"Cy, we all know it's coming," Beast Boy said. He paused. "And when Terra's back, I'll marry her."

Cyborg felt a surge of pity for him, enough so that he didn't respond to the Bumblebee remark again. "We're still looking."

"And we'll find it," Beast Boy said, but with a voice that told of a failing confidence.

"We'll find it," Cyborg agreed. "Someday."

"Someday."

-

"You mean you _haven't_ read _Dark Lord's Arisen_?" Raven asked, amazed.

"No, is it really that good?" Aqualad asked.

"_Assassins_ and _Evil Vengeance IV: Lord Katsuko_ combined," Raven said.

"You've got to let me borrow it sometime!" Aqualad said.

"We should compile a list," Raven said.

"One day, I'm sure we shall. Or perhaps I'll just start coming over often enough that your books become my books because I use them so often."

"That may well one day be the case. I'd better enjoy my books while they're still mine." She yawned.

Aqualad stood up. "We'll talk some more later. Perhaps over another dinner?"

"Are you asking me out another date?"

"Are you up to one?"

Raven smiled. "What do we owe you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Whenever we go on a dates, it's to appease a debt. What debt do I owe you now?"

Aqualad thought for a moment. "Our date was cut short. You owe me another."

Raven smiled. "A debt for a date."

Aqualad returned it. "And a date for a debt."

THE END!

-

A/N:

Oops. I'd forgotten I'd implied some BB/Terraness. Ah well. It's a good thing I didn't go into it I guess. -. And it isn't really the end, guys. There's gonna be an epilogue, so be happy!

Anywayz, you all should be grateful! I was going to wait another week before updating, but after I saw "Birthmark", I felt inspired to update. For… some… reason. Anywayz, here's the replies to my fantabulous reviewers!

OtsegoSpartan78- Yes, we were all very ticked at Robin, but hopefully no more. I'm glad you're liking everything, and I really hope you enjoyed the final official chapter!

Lizzie1327- 5 stars? WOW-feels the love- Yeah, Robin messed up big time, but I think we'll forgive him now. xD And AL is okay, I guess, but definitely a gentleman in my POV.

Kiyoko- So glad you like it! Sorry I didn't update very quickly, but I wanted to make you guys wait and wonder!

Xyteron- I really hope I don't make Raven's anger a habit. That would be irritating for me more than anyone, I think, just to know that there's OOCness I could've stopped. Anywayz, I hope that whatever you were confused upon was cleared up. If not, don't hesitate to ask!

Babie A- I think we all agree that Robin was stupid last chapter. I'll try to read your story, but it's on my to read list! O.o So I'll get to it as soon as I can! And I'd LOVE confetti for the party! xD

Papersak- Sonic is okay, but I haven't seen it forever. I'll just read the TT one-shot. And yeah, we all feel bad for BB, but as you said, he had it coming.

Rose- You'll hurt them with spandex? xD SocialButterfli is INCREDIBLE. If you haven't read her (I really hope she's a she too) fics, then you'd better! They're much better than mine. I think my favorite was Hey Jealousy, but I'd have to reread hers to make sure. And I love your kicking random people in the shin. It was funnyful. Oh, and as for Star understanding the pretty face issue, it would've had to have been explained to her. As you said, in my fic she isn't the smartest thing ever, so someone would've told her what it meant. I just didn't say it outright.

WHOCARES- Glad you liked it, and I love the creativity it took to think up that name! xD

Queen-of-Azarath- I saw the commercial, and I saw the episode-dies in anticipation for The Prophecy- Anywayz, glad you liked the story. AND GO YOU FOR HITTING ROBIN ON THE HEAD VERY HARD! xD In Inuyasha, I'm a Inu/Kag, Mir/San, and Kou/Aya shipper. I'd be Sesshy/Rin if it wasn't child molesting.

The Samurai Pizza Cat- YOU LOVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE TOO? BACK OFF! xD And I'm glad everyone's reactions were believable. Hope you liked the fic, and don't forget about the epilogue!

Kit-Kat43- I'm glad you liked the fic! I will definitely write more, but since I prewrite them, it won't be coming out for a while. In the time it takes me to write the fics, don't forget about me!

D-I-WaRrIa- Most guys are complete idiots, I agree. xD I got this e-mail today actually that was all the safe things for men to say when women were ticked. The safest of the safe was always "Have some chocolate." It made me laugh. But that's off topic! I'm now seriously reconsidering a sequel to this fic, because I have no clue what it would be about. And as for cliffy's, I can't wait to read your fic and see them!

DarkKnight92- I'm glad you liked the AL/Rae scenes! I was so worried everyone would hate me for the pairing! Anywayz, keep reviewing, and don't forget about the epilogue!

Kat097- Guys always screw things up because they're complete idiots. xD Glad you liked the story, and keep watching for the epilogue!

Terra Basher- Everyone's mad at Robin. Hopefully he made things right, though. Stay tuned for the epilogue!

Jen813- I forgive your business (-cough- laziness -cough-). I'm glad you liked how things have been turning out. Oh, sorry the Rae/AL conversations have been boring. It makes sense that you didn't know the books, though, because I made them all up!

SocialKween- I'm running out of time too. It's crazy—I used to sit and drown at the computer. Now I have too many plans and too short a weekend! I want my old boring days back! xD Glad you're liking everything so far. Robin does always seem to be a jerk in fan fics, doesn't he? Especially when it comes to Starfire. Anywayz, don't forget about the upcoming epilogue!

Rob+star4ever- Starfire/Red X/Robin triangle is in the next chapter, the epilogue. Keep reading and I'm sure you'll enjoy it!

Because I'm feeling particularly evil right now, I don't plan on giving you the epilogue for another week. Should I feel an unexplainable surge of anxiety or any other good emotion, you'll be looking at the final in my fic. Until next time, though!

The final chapter in my loverly little fic includes all of our favorite characters back! While the Titans intend to meet Aqualad at the Prince's Palace, a seventh person mysteriously has made reservations for the six… and himself! To top it off, who should be our favorite server as the seven sit down to eat? The epilogue is full of lethal glares, snide remarks, and the return of two friends that's bound to make this dinner enjoyable!

o.o -felt like one of those announcer guys giving a preview of something- Ah well! Hope you guys enjoyed the fic, and stayed tuned for epilogue, ks? Don't forget to review!

COUNTDOWN: 0 CHAPTERS; 1 EPILOGUE

Riles


	23. Epilogue: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet. -insert evil cackle here-

-

"YO RAVEN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Cyborg yelled to her room as he stomped down the hall and promptly began banging on her door. His stomach growled. "AND I'M HUNGRY!"

"Cyborg, I can hear you without you yelling," Raven said, stepping out her door with a book clutched in her grasp. "I had to get _Dark Lord's Arisen_. I promised Aqualad I'd let him read it."

"Yeah, well you promised me we'd actually be _leaving_ to go out to dinner!"

"We will," Raven assured. "We can go now, if everyone's ready."

Cyborg suddenly looked more agitated. "Beast Boy isn't done with Starfire."

"Not again!" Raven was as annoyed with Beast Boy's antics as Cyborg. Raven had once let Beast Boy try to work his magic on her, but when he tried to put her in another dress she couldn't move in—not to mention she found it much too revealing—she had called it quits. Since then, he had taken use of Starfire's inability to say no and dressed her up every night when she and Robin would go do something.

Cyborg edgily lead the way to Starfire's room, and Raven opened the door with her magic. "Beast Boy! Let's go!"

"But I haven't done her nails yet!" the changeling said in exasperation, as though he were used to such interruptions. "Star, I thought we bought every color the store had! How is it possible that they don't have the right shade of green?"

"Perhaps we should have looked elsewhere," Starfire suggested.

"You can look while we're out," Raven said. "We were supposed to meet Aqualad five minutes ago!"

Starfire's lights flickered and then went out.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven didn't respond, but took in several deep, calming breaths. This had been happening a lot lately. Thinking of Aqualad made her feel so warm, so happy. Cyborg had been furious when Aqualad had come to her mind and he was just about to make a new high score. For some unexplainable reason the power went out a moment before he could save. Now she was losing control of her emotions again. Raven smiled in the dark. This man was making her go crazy.

As the power in the rest of the tower went out, Cyborg let out an angry call of Raven's name. There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Beast Boy dejectedly gave up, deciding he wouldn't get anything done in the dark, not even thinking of using Starfire's power. He began feeling out of the room until Starfire lit up her hand, when his eyes flashed and he anxiously turned around.

"Beast Boy, if we are late, I think it is definitely time to go," Starfire said in answer to his unasked question.

When the three arrived downstairs using Starfire's light as a guide, they found Robin half-asleep on the couch and Cyborg using his own light to search for food in the refrigerator. Starfire gently roused the half-conscious Robin, and the five made their way out the door.

The sun was setting, but enough light was still being shed that Starfire's light was unneeded. With Robin in Starfire's grasp and Cyborg in Beast Boy's claws, they headed off towards the flashing lights in the city.

Starfire made certain Robin was steady when she set him down before allowing her feet to touch the floor. The five made their way into a very fancy restaurant that was becoming all too familiar to Starfire. A man met them almost immediately as they walked in the door with a smile on his face.

"Starfire!" Robert greeted.

"Oh, Robert!" Starfire returned joyously. "It is wonderful to see you!"

"Starfire," Robin said in a rather short voice, "who is this?"

"Oh, I did not tell you?" Starfire said. "This is Robert! He is our new friend! He gave me his phone number inside the pizza, but I have forgotten to call him with all that has gone on."

"I've missed hearing you, Star," Robert said, kissing her hand.

Starfire blushed and giggled. "You are much too kind."

"Much too dead," Robin murmured ferociously.

"So this can only be Robin?" Robert asked, nodding towards Robin.

"Yes!" Starfire said. "And this is Raven, and Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We are meeting Aqualad. Has he arrived?"

Robert's face fell slightly, but then he shook his head and brightened. "No, he hasn't come yet. The seventh member of your party has arrived, though."

"Seventh?" the five asked in unison.

"Yes. He didn't give a name, but he said he was waiting for you and Aqualad."

"I thought you had to have a name when making reservations?"

"Normally you do, but the manager answered the phone, and when he found out a bunch of Titans were coming, he let it slip."

_A seventh member…?_ Robin thought suspiciously.

Robert led them to their table, and seemed surprised that no one occupied it. "Maybe he went to the restroom."

"Robert, will you be serving us tonight?" Starfire asked.

"I'll make sure of it," Robert said, a sneaky glint in his eye.

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

"You don't mind if I let myself in?" someone said from behind Robert.

"Aqua dude!" Beast Boy greeted.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a mad shark running loose and I had to stop him."

"That all right," Raven said. "We were late too. Come sit down. Oh, and here." She handed him _Dark Lord's Arisen_.

"Wonderful!" Aqualad said as his face lit up. "From everything you've said, I couldn't wait to read it. This is great!"

Raven's face flushed ever so slightly until someone interrupted.

"Aqualad, did you invite someone else?" Cyborg asked. "Robert said there was a seventh guy here."

"No," Aqualad said in confusion as he took a seat. "That's weird. What did he look like?"

"Kinda tall, dark hair, wears a mask like Robin, obnoxious attitude," Robert said.

"Well that's not a very nice description of me," said a voice. "It might come out of your salary."

"Oh!" Robert stood up straight and then bowed slightly at the mention of his paycheck. "Very sorry, sir. Won't happen again."

"See to it that it won't."

Starfire's mouth dropped. "Mark!"

Robin stood up. "X!"

"I'm so glad you're all ecstatic to see me!"

"X?" Aqualad said in confusion. "Mark?"

"He forced Starfire out on a date," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"I did not!" Mark said. "She owed me for saving her life, so in return she went out on one date with me. I didn't force her to do anything."

"You almost did," Robin said, leaving it at that.

There was very tense silence following these words.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, let's get to ordering shall we?" Robert said. "I'd like a date with Starfire and maybe some kissing on the side."

Seconds later, Robert rubbed his head painfully. "Ow!"

"Idiot," Raven said with a light laugh. The lights flickered, and she desisted immediately.

Robin angrily sat back down in his seat, and Mark joined them at the table. Robin gave him an expecting glare.

"What? I'm paying, and you want me to leave?"

"You're paying? Rob, I ain't lettin' him go," Cyborg said. He turned to Robert. "I'm ready to order, and if you guys aren't, you'd better decide quick. I'll have every kind of all-you-can-eat that you've got! And you'd better have root beer in a fancy place like this."

"Cyborg!" Robin reprimanded. "He's paying for this with money that's probably been _stolen_!"

"Robin!" Mark said, as though he might actually be hurt. "I'm surprised at you! Don't you believe in second chances?"

"I think you used up your second chance a long time ago," Robin said shortly.

Starfire looked between the two quarreling. "Please, let us try to get along. We need not fight while we are here. Perhaps we could be friends?"

"And that, my lovely Starfire, is exactly why I am here!" Mark said. "I'm going to make amends of all my wrongdoings, starting with you."

He promptly stood up again and walked over to her, kneeling next to her. Robin, beside her, froze up with a glare worthy of Satan.

"Starfire, I am so sorry for trying to kiss you on the boat that night," Mark said. "It was very wrong of me to try. Will you forgive me?"

Starfire smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Robin was not the only one glaring at Mark.

"I think it's time for the rest of you to order," Robert said icily. "You, Clark, get back in your seat! What d'you want to eat?"

Mark gave Robert a patronizing stare. "I don't believe it's custom for waiters to order around their guests. And it's _Mark_."

"Okay, _Clark_, but I don't believe it's custom for random guys to be hitting on girls who _clearly_ are _taken_."

"_Taken_ by _me_," Robin said for the benefit of the two.

This completely changed both boys' attitudes. Robert sent Robin a demonic glare, and Mark stood with an air of authority before returning to his seat across from Robin. He stamped on Robin's foot under the table, and Robin grimaced, though made no noise.

"Sorry, my bad," Mark said. "Can't get comfortable you know."

"Yes," Robin agreed frostily. "Clearly an accident."

"So I'll take a steak," Mark said, quickly perusing through the menu with little interest. "And make it a coke."

Aqualad stifled a laugh by hiding behind his menu. The steak here was never a wise choice.

As the orders went around, Robert finishing Starfire's order before she did, Mark continued his accidental stomping on Robin's foot. Robin eventually accidentally stomped back, and with his shoes having metal on the bottom, it hurt a bit more.

"So, I see Robin's _finally_ gotten together with Starfire," Mark said casually. "What about you?" He pointed his fork at Raven. "Got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Aqualad said for Raven. "I am."

"Oh." Mark looked quite surprised. "Well then."

"Got a problem with it?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh, no," Mark said genially. "I was just silently congratulating over it."

"You would be," Robin said shrewdly.

"Robin, I am appalled at you. Does it really seem like my every move is an attempt to get Starfire to fall in love with me?"

Robin didn't answer, and Mark was about to speak again when Robert interrupted.

"Hey guys, ya miss me?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire answered for the benefit of all, who had been rather glad at his absence. "We are overjoyed at your return!"

"Good!" Robert said. "I come bearing gifts!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg perked up at this. "FOOD!"

Robert handed out everyone's orders by memory. Mark looked grotesquely at his steak, which was highly pink with ice still stuck to it. Robin as well seemed somewhat unsatisfied with his lobster, which, to his horror, moved.

"I definitely want another steak."

"Yeah, I'd like another lobster."

"One that's actually cooked."

"One that's actually dead."

Robert pretended not to hear them as he continued passing out food. "And… last but not least, the Triple Cheese Pizza for Starfire."

"You are thanked very much," Starfire said as the perfect pizza was laid before her.

"Hey, you big flirt!" Mark yelled from two feet away. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I beg your pardon?" Robert said with an edge of annoyance.

"Did you hear me?"

"You called me a flirt."

"Well, I'd say so," Mark said. "You're flirting with Starfire over there like there's no tomorrow!"

"I don't believe you're one to talk."

"Excuse me?" Mark said in outrage. "You can't talk to me like that!"

"I do believe I just did," Robert said. Pleased with himself, Robert took the two plates being complained about and put them back on his tray. "A steak and a lobster. Got it."

Aqualad, being who he was, kept his mouth shut. He played with the spaghetti that was still very straight, moving along with it the sauce that looked slightly green and the grated cheese that looked highly inedible. In a small, rather exasperated voice he murmured, "I don't even like her anymore…."

"Dude, this is the greatest!" Beast Boy said, who had also shared in Cyborg's order of everything that was all-you-can-eat.

"Man, have you tried to shrimp?" Cyborg asked. "It's incredible!"

"Right on it!" Beast Boy said, again beginning his demolishing of the food.

Raven looked on with disgust. "Don't you have any _manners_? You eat like an animal."

Beast Boy paused to look at her with a knowing smirk before continuing what he had come there to do.

-

A/N:

Sorry guys! I meant to give this to you after "Cyborg the Barbarian", but I forgot I was spending the night at a friend's house so I couldn't. I HAVEN'T SEEN CYBORG THE BARBARIAN YET, THOUGH. I AM SO MAD. Okay, well I have it taped, but I figured I'd update first before I got SHOT. Which I don't doubt you guys would do. You're scawwy when yowr mad….

You'll either get the other half of the epilogue today or tomorrow. I won't you make you wait too long because not only did I wait a bit to give you this, but I also didn't end with a very good cliffy. I had to end it somewhere, though.

Eventidespirit- Yep, Red X is back! The R/R in Birthmark was devastating, I know.

Rose- SocialButterfli is an INCREDIBLE author. I really hope you look her up, because she's most definitely worth it. Hey Jealousy is on my favorites, yes. All of her stories are. And it's not all that hard to find stories better than mine…. O.o You speak as though this is some huge achievement. And I'm not ALL that fond of Terra, but I think she's okay. I'm a BB/Rae shipper, but I wouldn't be DEVESTATED if it somehow turned out BB/Ter. I used to really like the pairing, but then Terra turned evil…. So now she's just okay. Not my fav, but okay. And I will be writing more stories, undoubtedly. The next Teen Titans one that will come out is called "Ten Little Titans", based on Agatha Cristie's "Ten Little Indians". But if you haven't read TLI, don't! It's also published under "And Then There Were None", so don't read that either! It'll spoil everything! You're making fudge for me? I WANT SOME! xD Thank you for making fudge in honor of ADFAD. Also, who wrote "All is Fair"?

Babie A- I'm glad you liked the ending, and I'm honored you'd want to read it again! That makes me feel so happyful!

DarkKnight92- You guessed right, Robert's the waiter, but unfortunately Robin doesn't go off on him. I'm glad you liked the official ending, though!

Papersak- I'm so glad you liked everything! I wanted the rain to kind of put the dramatic mood, and BB couldn't end up alone, so it became a vague BB/Ter fic.

SocialKween- I'm glad you've liked everything! I'm looking forward to your incredibly long review next chapter!

OtsegoSpartan98- I'm glad you liked it! And sorry about no Rob/Star romance, but if there's a sequel, you can count on that being in it. An epilogue, if you wanted to know, is the afterwards of a story. Last chapter was the "official" ending, and an epilogue is some amount of time after that which tells how things turned out later on. Oh, and I will write more TT fanfics, but I doubt you'll be seeing them soon…. Just keep a lookout for my fics!

Xyteron- I'm sorry you weren't happy with the way it turned out. I just picture Robin as being so confused and at a loss for words that he wouldn't know what to do. Ah well. Every person's opinions vary, I suppose. I'm glad you didn't mind the short reference to BB/Ter, and I can't wait to read your review for the epilogue!

SocialButterfli- I'm glad you've enjoyed the story! You can't have liked it as much as I liked yours, but it's still nice to know that my favorite author enjoys my work too! And it was no problem crediting you. I don't want to steal anyone's things, so I guess it was sort of my disclaimer to you. I don't know if I could've thought of it on my own, though. Sometimes I'm rather dense. xD And here's part 1 of your epilogue!

Kit-Kat43- The ideas for the titles I mentioned in Chapter 14, and I think I thought of two more in chapter 18. I may mention them next chapter just for a reminder, but everyone voted on Spiteful Love. After Ten Little Titans, Spiteful Love is going to come out. I already have the first chapter of that one written. I don't like Rob/Rae too much either. No, I take that back—I loathe it. Rob/Star is SO obvious, and people are being incredibly thick. The Rob/Rae shippers are never going to let us live it down. The best author I have EVER read on fanfiction is SocialButterfli. My personal favorite of hers is Hey Jealousy, but start wherever you like. They were all incredible fics.

Beastboyluver- Oh, yes, of course BB's going to marry you! xD I'm so terrible not to have remembered. BAD RILES, BAD-smacks- Ow. So sorry you didn't like the vague reference to BB/Ter. Of this incredibly vague (I really do like that word, don't I?) idea I have for the sequel I may write (which just came to me two seconds ago) I think Terra may return. What d'you think? Ah well. All is in the questions of the next chapter!

On the final part of my fic, Mark stalks Starfire into the bathroom, and they have a little chat, and then they finish off the evening!

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, lest you provoke my wrath!

Riles


	24. Epilogue: Part 2

Starfire took a large swig of mustard, and then suddenly let out a short burp. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and Mark laughed.

"Forgive me. Might you excuse me? I believe I need to use the restroom."

"You don't need to ask permission, Star," Robin said. "Go ahead."

Starfire stood and spotted a doorway with the title "restrooms" on top of it. She walked through, peered both ways for a moment, and then took a left.

Mark waited about half a minute as he frequently glanced in silence at the doorway Starfire had disappeared through. Finally he stood up and announced that he too needed to use the restroom. He followed Starfire's path and looked both ways as he neared the door. Robin watched closely, and was sure he saw Mark take a left.

"I have to go too."

Two of the remaining four watched Robin stand and go to the doorway. Beast Boy and Cyborg ate without notice of anything going on around them.

Robin reached the doorway and looked both ways before angrily stamping his foot on the ground. To his left were both the men and women's restrooms. To his right was a door marked "employees only". Robin leaned against the doorframe and tried to listen in, but with all the talk going on around him, he couldn't hear anyone talking inside the bathrooms.

At that moment, however, they were.

"Mark!" Starfire said in surprise as she exited the stall and Mark was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. She lowered her voice and looked around. "I believe you are in the wrong restroom."

"I don't think so," Mark said casually.

"But I am sure I am not," Starfire said in confusion. "The door I walked through was marked 'women'."

"Well then I guess we're both in the right bathroom, aren't we?"

Starfire looked at him in confusion before shrugging her shoulders and heading towards the sink. "Just when I am sure I know earth very well, something new and strange is shown to me."

"Yeah," Mark said, staring at Starfire. "Me too."

"Really?" Starfire said, letting the water rush through her fingers. "And you have lived here your whole life. I suppose I shall never understand earth fully then."

"Starfire," Mark said, walking over the sink next to the one she was using, "would you want to go out on a date with me sometime?"

Starfire's hands froze under the water. She nervously cleared her throat. "I am sorry, Mark, I do not believe I heard you correctly."

"Oh, I think you did," Mark said.

Starfire bit her lower lip as she hurriedly got some soap and rubbed it on her two hands. "I am dating Robin."

"Are you turning down my offer?" Mark said, moving a bit closer to her. "You know, we could be very happy together."

Starfire quickly left the sink with the water still running. She turned her back to him and looked at the stall. "I am happy with Robin. I am happy with all my friends."

"But how d'you know you won't be happy with me?" Mark asked. "Why don't you give me a chance?"

Starfire glanced at him over her shoulder without moving. "I gave you a chance."

There was a silence between them, only the running water making noise. Mark stared longingly at her back, wishing for words to say that she couldn't resist. Starfire stared at the ground and sighed.

"I wish you could see it," she said quietly. "There are other people like my friends in the world, I am sure of it. You could be happy with them too." There was a short pause, but not long enough for Mark to adequately interject. "I am very happy when I am with Robin. He makes me feel like I am wanted, and not just because he thinks I am pretty, but because he likes _me_. He does not mind that I do not understand all of earth customs yet, and he does not care that I have strange tastes. He finds the beauty in me that sometimes I think no one else can see."

Starfire turned around to face Mark, and she subconsciously took his hands in hers. Mark was too stunned at her previous words to think much of this. "I believe there is someone out there for you, Mark. I like you, and I hope we can be friends, but I think you are pursuing what you cannot get. There is someone in the world that will make you feel as happy as I do when I am around Robin, and I do not want you to ever give up until you find her. You must promise me that you will never settle for anything less than the girl who will one day make you feel warm and wanted. You must promise that you will never stop looking for her until she is found. Do you promise?"

Mark looked at Starfire, stunned into silence. He shook his head slightly and squeezed the wet hands that held his. "I promise."

Starfire looked down at her hands, not having even realized she had grabbed hold of his. She flushed slightly as she took her hands back and returned to the sink. "I am sorry; I did not dry my hands."

"It's okay," Mark said, smiling at her. He walked back over to the sink where she was, and as her hands went under the water again to finish getting off the soap, he pushed her hands back at her. The water sprayed up in her face.

"Mark!" Starfire said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mark said with a playful smile.

Starfire smiled, seeing the game, and cupped her hands together to get some water. When they were full, she thrust them at Mark. With his face full of water, Mark turned on the sink next to him as much as it would go and cupped his hands under it in preparation to launch an attack. Starfire ran to the opposite side of the bathroom and tried to lock herself in a stall, but Mark threw the water at her first, a trail leading from his hands to her. Starfire screamed slightly at how cold the water in his sink had been, but rushed back to her own sink to get some more.

"STARFIRE!" Robin rushed into the room. "YOU SCREAMED AND—"

Robin himself let out a yell as he slipped on some of the water on the floor and hit the tile with an obnoxious noise. Starfire and Mark's smiles fell as Robin hit the floor, and Starfire hurried to his side.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire asked, helping him up.

"You screamed so I came in here. Now what is _he_ doing in here?" Robin said, pointing a finger at Mark.

"I came to make sure she was all right," Mark said dismissively, waving a hand for effect.

"I think she can use the bathroom without help!" Robin said angrily.

"What were you doing so nearby?" Mark asked.

"Making sure you didn't try anything stupid!"

"Well you're a little late for that, isn't he, Starfire?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, we did many things before you came."

Robin looked between the two, horrified. "You did what? What kinds of things?"

"We were playing with water," Mark said, turning off the sinks, "and there was lots of physical contact."

Starfire nodded, flushing. Robin didn't fail to notice. "There was lots of the physical contact."

Robin looked at Mark, livid. "Starfire is my girlfriend! Lay off her and go get your own!"

Mark smiled, but while he looked at Robin, the smile wasn't for Robin. "I will. Someday. Right, Star?"

Starfire smiled back at him and nodded. "Right."

Robin looked between the two, clearly having missed something.

"Well, time to get back to eat!" Mark said, clapping his hands together. "I'm still rather hungry. The second steak they brought is great, and I still have a few pieces to finish up!"

"Yes!" Starfire agreed. "I am anxious to finish my pizza."

Robin shook his head, thinking he must have hit it too hard. "Right. Food."

The three walked out of the women's restroom just as an old lady walked through the short hallway. She looked at three in surprise as they turned the corner, and then back at the restroom sign.

"Hey! 'Bout time you got back here!" Beast Boy called to the other end of the table. "I think I'm about full!"

"Is that possible?" Raven asked to no one in particular.

"I suppose so," Aqualad said, having long since hid his spaghetti under the table. He now had _Dark Lord's Arisen_ out in front of him and was on page twenty-nine.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna call it quits soon too," Cyborg said, attempting to eat another chicken leg.

"This is a day for miracles," Raven said.

"Apparently," Aqualad said.

Mark finished up the last few bites, and Robin left half of his newly brought out lobster untouched.

"Do you not like it?" Starfire asked.

"Star, look at the size of this thing. It's huge."

Starfire giggled and placed the last piece of pizza in her mouth. "The pizza here is always so magnificent!"

"How are we doing here?" Robert asked as he slid by.

"I think we're doing fine," Mark said. "We're about ready to go, though, so we need the check."

Robert nodded curtly before turning back to the kitchen.

"Oh, and… hey, you!"

Robert slowly turned with a look sent from Satan on his face. "Robert."

"Yeah, Robert, there's a mess in the girl's bathroom. You might wanna have a look at that."

Again Robert gave a terse nod and continued on his way to get their check.

"OH MY GOSH!" Aqualad suddenly yelled. "TAYLOR IS DEAD!"

Several people nearby turned to look at him. Raven whispered with a smile for Aqualad to keep his voice down. "Wait until you see who he kills next."

Aqualad looked at her, horrified, and then immediately began reading faster through the pages of the book.

"Here you are." Robert dropped the check next to Mark where it floated down to meet his empty plate. "So will you guys be coming back anytime soon?" He looked to Starfire for an answer.

"We shall try!" she said. "And I shall remember to call you this time, I promise!"

Robert smiled and nodded. "Good."

Mark was still staring at the check.

"Something wrong?" Robert asked.

Mark remained silent as he stared with wide eyes.

"Hey, don't try and go back on you paying for this whole thing," Cyborg warned.

Mark just stared.

"I shall help you pay," Starfire said, realizing what was the matter. "Um… I have some money in my room! I shall go get it!"

"Starfire, the only money you have in your possession is from Tamaran," Raven said. "That doesn't work on earth."

"Oh," Starfire said in a dejected tone. "Perhaps someone else could help him pay?"

Mark suddenly regained himself and shook his head. "No, no, I can handle this. After all, I said I would pay and I'm going to. And I keep my promises." He gave Starfire a special look and stood.

Starfire's face brightened considerably. "Then we shall see you again some time?"

"Definitely," Mark said. "You may not even recognize me."

Robin snorted into his soda. "With a black suit with a Red X on it or that mask covering your eyes? You'd be hard to miss."

Mark gave a mysterious smile. "Perhaps you'll see me differently next time."

He walked away towards the cashier, and Starfire smiled after him. She was, perhaps, the only one at the table that for once understood what someone meant. "I look forward to that day!"

Robin blinked, and then shook his head. "Well, then, I guess we can go."

"Man, that was some good cooking," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we gotta come back soon," Beast Boy agreed.

"Maybe not _too_ soon," Robin said cautiously.

Starfire laughed. "It shall be fun, I am sure, whenever we return."

"OH MY—I CANNOT BELIEVE HE JUST KILLED JUSTIN!"

"Aqualad, calm down!" Raven laughed, and the power in the restaurant vanished.

The Titans looked guiltily looked at each as they tried to hold back a laugh. Beast Boy was the first to pick up Cyborg and head into the night sky, the two unable to hold back the laughter that was now erupting from their mouths. Starfire smiled and was next to pick up Robin in her grasp and follow them, laughing slightly at what Raven had done. Raven was the last that shrugged it off and picked up Aqualad, intending for him to stay in the guest room at the tower, though his nose was still glued to the book. She laughed again, this time removing half the city's power, as Aqualad gave an anguished scream.

"HE JUST MURDERED LORD MALTROW!"

-

A/N:

And that is IT! NO MORE! I'm gonna cry. I loved hearing from you guys—you always made my day. It's been very fun to write, I must say, but that's IT!

I want to beg everyone's forgiveness. I haven't touched any of the three (maybe four starting tomorrow because I just got an Inuyasha idea I like based on my real experience) fics I'm working on in ages. When this is posted, however, I won't have any excuse, so I'll get on it. WAIT, YES I DO! SOFTBALL! Softball season has started and our first game is in two weeks. o.o Coach wants to play me at third too, so it's really scary. I've never played infield in the last two years I've done this game. Pray I do well everyone! Then I'll be happy and want to write more!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This chapter was my Valentine's gift to you all. -hands out candy and flowers to reviewers- I'm happy, are you?

To the reviews I got between yesterday and now…

Rose- MY TLT is going to kill someone off every chapter, starting with the first one, but not in the first few sentences. I think it's… um… -looks- The first death is on page three in Microsoft Word. I didn't want to kill this character first, but I had to. It's explained, but everybody loves this character, including me. It makes me so sad. : ( Most people liked Robert. I was rather surprised at this, but hey, whatever works. And you can't pay enough to HATE Terra. I just think she's okay, but it was really rude of her to betray the Titans. xD Or evil, whichever term you prefer. I'll be sure to check out All is Fair.

OtsegoSpartan78- I'm so glad you found everything funny! I couldn't write a comedy, but I think humor in any fic is good. X, if you didn't guess it, showed up just to try and get Starfire again. There wasn't any romance, as you see, but if there's a sequel, you can count on it. I'm flattered, though, that you're going to read it again! That makes me feel special. And I'll be sure to read your fan fic. I'm going to make a list of all the fics people asked me to read and put it at the end of the chapter so that others can read them too!

D-I-WaRrIa- "Have some chocolate"? Was that in the chapter "Three Days" when AL sent stuff? That's the only time I can think of…. Anywayz, it's okay that you forgot to review. I don't mind. And I was really surprised that everyone loved X and Robert so much. X was, of course, a relatively important charrie, but I didn't think people would actually _like_ him. Robert REALLY surprised me because he was just one of those characters that help evolve things, to keep them moving without boring you to tears. Imagine AL's date without Robert. I would have bored myself to tears with my own fic. So I was rather surprised about those two. Should I make a sequel, I dunno if they'll return. Oh, another question to add-goes to add- Oh, and which story of yours is the one you mentioned about two Robins? "How Can I Trust You?" I'm glad you found everything funny. I couldn't write a comedy, but any fic is better with humor, so I'm happyful!

Somekindafreaky- I'm glad you found it funny! Hope you liked the unofficial ending!

Babie A- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and flattered you want to read it again. I've heard that said on this fic several times, but it never fails to make me feel lovèd.

SocialKween- There is no part three, SO I EXPECT A LONG REVIEW! xD Quite frankly, you could leave me a sentence and I woudn't mind. I hope you enjoyed the fic!

While you're waiting for another of my fics, or if you're just looking for some others ones to read, people have been giving me a list of their fics or other good fics I should read. I thought I'd share that list with you and a few of my personal favorites that no one mentioned.

AnimeAngelz does "The Tears of My Heart" and "Finding Freedom", both INCREDIBLE Inuyasha fics. They're my favorite Inuyasha fics ever. She's incredible, and I e-mailed her, and she said she's going to update soon. Just finishing up the chapter.

SocialButterfli does the most amazing Teen Titans fics. My personal favorite is "Hey Jealousy", but she also has written "Hearts Desire", "Minds Obsession" (sequel to HD), and is present doing "In Your Dreams". All of them are incredible. -wishes she was as talented at SocialButterfli-

The one Fruits Basket fic I'm following is called "Sing for Me" by therhoda. It's really funny, but the author takes a while to update. If you know of some Furuba fics that are really good, tell me, because I need to read some more!

"Cookie Dough" by ChocolateCurlz and "Exboyfriend" by SushiChica are also really good, if CD would ever UPDATE-growls angrily at author- "Teen Titans: Prince Charming", "Destiny Comes Carbonated", and "Twelve Days of Torture" (THOUGH THE PAIRINGS IN THIS ONE SUCK) are also really good fics that are finished. There are others that are finished on my favs, but I can't remember what they're about…. o.o xD So I'm just putting the three. As for other TT fics that are still continuing, I can only put so many before you get entirely too bored of this.

Fics from you guys:

Unexpected Allies Series by StrikingFalcon (Inuyasha)

"Normal Teenage Life" by Queen-of-Azarath

D-I-WaRrIa has a lot of fics, so just all of those. xD

"Captive" and "Near Perfection" by SocialKween

Babie A also has a lot of stories (she's written a lot more since she reviewed me on them), so check those out!

"Some Adversaries Never Die" by OtsegoSpartan78

"All is Fair, Or is It?" by Everclueless

I hope I didn't forget any that people mentioned, but if I did, I'm really sorry! There's a lot of reviews to go through, you guys! Thanks anywayz!

Now I'm going to make up some end-of-the-story questions for you (thanks SocialButterfli for doing it; it gave me the idea).

1) What was the worst part about the story? (And there has to be SOMETHING you didn't like about it, so think!)

2) What did you like the best about the story?

3) Who was the most OOC and what could I do in the future to change that?

4) What would you say is the most interesting genre to read about? (Romance, mystery, action/adventure, comedy, etc.)

5) Are there any grammatical errors you saw me commonly making that you'd like to point out/give me advice on? (I'm always up for grammar help!)

6) Would you like a sequel? If so, **what could it be about?** (I have no clue.)

7) If there was a sequel, should X and Robert return? Everyone seemed to really like at least one of them (which really surprised me), so I was just asking….

8) Do you like Inuyasha or Fruits Basket? (Random question of the day)

Thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoyed the last installment of A Date for a Debt! I loved reading your reviews, so leave me one last one, ks? Bye!

Riles


End file.
